


…But Not For My Heart Or Sanity

by TatsuShawna



Series: The Night Manager: CorkyPine Version [2]
Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: AU, Bisexual Male Character, Each chapters have their own warnings, Multi, Porn with some plot, Will have sex scenes later, i don't even know what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 62,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuShawna/pseuds/TatsuShawna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if TNM episodes happened but with CorkyPine thrown more into the mix?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 2

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to study and this shit keep happening to me! Bah…I need to vent a little on this serie and THE END of it. I just hate the way my brain think when I really need it to focus on studying. So, again, I'm trying a new kind of writing, reviews will be and are welcomed as well as constructive criticism, and, again, English is not my mother tongue, if there are mistakes then I'm sorry.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> WARNING: Slash, Past relationship, Bit of violence, Blood.

 

As pain racked his body, Pine wondered if his course of plan was a good idea. He stumbled out of the kitchen—After having told the man who beat him to a pulp where to exit without being noticed before said man nodded angrily and beat him up some more then took his unconscious friend with him— and shuffled down to the beach and fell, as good as he could in his state, after two steps. He tried not to choke on his blood as he breathed through his mouth, his nose being broken in more than one place—If the pain he felt was of any indication—was useless for the act. Distant voices were heard before nearing him and blurry forms appeared around him. Someone kneeled by him and pulled up his eyelid—he refrained a whimper at the action— then took his wrist. A second person kneeled by him and he felt his hurting head being cradled gently into two warm hands.

 

“Who is he?”—He stared into a blurry yet eerily familiar face as someone talked—“Where the hell does he come from?”

 

“He is our seasonal sous-chef from England”came the accented voice of his boss“He was working in that kitchen”

 

Jonathan coughed a little blood and felt his left side hurting.

 

‘ _Great, broken ribs and broken nose, lucky me!’_ thought bitterly the dirty blond.

 

“…ed to call the police”came a women’s voice.

 

“Chief”began the blurry face in front of him, turning his head lightly and gently toward a blurry, white figure“That face seems familiar, we doing medical attention?”

 

A beat.

 

“You’re right”said the figure“What’s his name?”

 

“Thomas Quince”answered his boss“He’s from Devon, in England”

 

He was barely conscious of what was happening around him but Jonathan sensed more than heard the heavy and tense silence.

 

“Bollocks”said _that_ familiar voice.

 

“Right on that, Corky”—it took him a moment but he finally recognised Roper’s voice—“You’re Pine, from Switzerland, what are you doing here?”

 

“Sandy, we _need_ to call the police”came that woman’s voice again.

 

‘ _The plan! The plan! Keep in mind the plan!’_ berated his mind.

 

Swallowing with great difficulties, Jonathan opened his mouth—and felt blood ran down his both cheeks.

 

“No police”mumbled Jonathan—while it felt like screaming to his ears.

 

Talking was taking too much from him and he was hearing someone typing on the phone.

 

“No police”he mumbled again.

 

“Hold on, Jorge”came Roper’s voice“Just…Just hold on a second…How’s his pulse, Frisky?”

 

“Yeah, it's quite sporting, Chief, all things considered”was the answer.

 

There was a rustle of clothes before a second blurry face entered his sight.

 

“You hearing me, Pine?”—He had to squint to clearly see Roper’s face—“We're going to get you out of here”—Roper turned to the man cradling his head—“Corky, get the boats ready, will you?”—His head was gently set down and Corkoran disappeared from his line of sight—“And call the hospital”

 

“Which one?”asked the man.

 

“Well, our one, not the death trap on the main drag”replied Roper“Tell them to get ready to operate, and get a hold of that Israeli fellow, it’s…”

 

“Dr Shimon?”supplied the right-hand man.

 

The blurry figure moved up and down.

 

“Drag him away from whatever Russian party he's currently at”—Roper huffed a breath as he focused on him—“You must have given them the fright of their lives”

‘ _You need to sound delirious not like you’re listening to them!’_ berated his mind again.

 

“No police”mumbled Jonathan again, his strength finally giving up on him.

He didn’t have to fake fainting.

 

——————————

 

 

 

During the following hours—Days? Weeks? Months?— he was mostly out but there were moments where someone—A woman? Maybe a child?— talked to him or told him something—He had heard something about the size of squids in deep sea before darkness claimed him. And when he did wake up for good, it wasn’t in a good way. He awoke to an invisible mask of pain and a headache. In the middle of the night. Clamping his mouth shut, Jonathan struggled to push himself up into a sitting position. His side was hurting but in a sore kind of way but his head was what was killing him. Finally sitting against the headboard, Jonathan closed his eyes and breathed…And found that was a horrible idea. Even breathing was painful! Jonathan groaned soundlessly, he felt like he was pain in human form. Fully leaning against the headboard, Jonathan contemplate his life and his choices, regretting some of them as pain encased his head. Grinding his teeth, Jonathan stared into the dark nothing of his room, his sleep long forgotten.

 

Night slowly dragged on until the first tell-tale of dawn appeared, turning the dark sky into a canvas of light blue and yellow with some speckles of orange.

 

It was when the sky was a nice light blue with hints of pink and illuminated with orange that someone entered his room. Jonathan had found that moving his head was hurting as was moving his eyes but less, he choose the latter as he watched the familiar yet unknown man enter, a tray in his hands.

 

“Hope you hungry”said the man, setting the tray into his lap.

 

Jonathan stayed silent, eyeing the man simply then the content of the tray. A carafe with lemonade, a cup of coffee, a creamer, a sugar bowl, a full English breakfast plate and capsules.

 

“Better eat before taking the white ones”informed the man before he sat down on the sofa chair next to his bed“Unless you want to be in more pain”

 

Again Jonathan said nothing and simply began to dig in slowly, finding the mask of pain spread down to his mouth as he opened it.

 

“Pleasure talking to you”said his warden—Because that’s what he was— in a sweet, sarcastic voice before opening his newspaper and starting his crossword.

 

Pine ate silently and slowly.

 

‘ _Maybe, next time, you’ll stick to the plan’_ supplied helpfully his mind.

 

‘ _IF there is a next time’_ replied bitterly Jonathan, chewing slowly his egg and sausage.

When he—Finally!!— finished eating, he took and swallowed the capsules as his warden set aside his crossword and picked up the tray to set it by the bedside table then sat back in his chair to continue his crossword. Pine closed his eyes and waited for the effects of the pain-killers and anti-inflammatories to kick in. He didn’t have to wait much long as a tension seemed to uncoil in his face and the pain diminished to a bearable one. He opened his eyes and stared at the wall across him, waiting. Best way to make an unknown person crack is to make them wait and stew in their own imagination of what may or could happen to them. Taking a—Much easier— breath, Jonathan emptied his mind and imagined strange pattern into the white wall. It was nearing afternoon when another person entered his room. He didn’t need to look at the person to know _who_ it was. Corkoran crossed the room calmly and stood at the foot of the bed, staring at him. The smaller man made a noise before he eyed his friend.

 

“Piss off, would you, Frisky, old love?”

 

Jonathan knew when to recognise an order that wasn’t one, and so did “Frisky” as the man set his crossword down and left the room. Jonathan followed the man with his eyes before staring at his one-time lover. A tense silence settled in the room before Corkoran moved. He toed off his shoes then, carefully, sat astride him. Unconsciously, Jonathan had crossed his arms in front of him as he let the man settle himself on him. They kept silent as they eyed each other, then familiar fingers held his chin and moved his head on both side, probably to look at the bruises of his face. Keeping his eyes on the man’s, Jonathan remembered the feel of those fingers on him… _In him_.

 

‘ _Focus, Pine, focus’_

 

“Well, that's a better colour”commented the man above him in his drawl, letting him go“Lovely deep purple, better than the blue baboon look of last week”—Corkoran’s lips curled in a smirk—“And sitting up! Dare one hope we're on the mend?”

 

“Actually, I'd like to go soon, please”replied calmly Jonathan, his gaze never wavering.

 

Jonathan could see Corkoran physically supress a snort.

 

“Absolutely, sweetheart, soon as the Chief gets back”—The brunet tilted his head on one side in fake curiosity—“What do I call you, by the way? When I was doing the forms at the hospital, I had a conundrum, "well," I thought, "this is a bit rum”—Corkoran gently grabbed his face with one hand, his thumb caressing his cheek—“…Is he a Thomas Quince, or is he a Jonathan Pine?" So I put Mordechai Phillips”—Corkoran cut himself with a chuckle and his hand dropped from his face—“To this day, I've no idea why, mind if I smoke?”—Jonathan finally noticed the pack of cigarette in the man’s hand and shook his head, but whether he said ‘yes’ or ‘no’, Corkoran would still have smoked.

 

Fag at his lips, the brunet lit it then took the first drag slowly, blowing the smoke in his face.

 

“Smoke ourselves, do we? In better times?”

 

“A bit”replied truthfully Jonathan.

 

“Nothing like a fag when you're cooking”—Corkoran’s tone turned flirty—“Do you want one now?”

 

For good measure, the man even undulated his hips on him and Jonathan pursed his lips, trying to ignore the sensation the movement awoke inside him.

 

“No, thanks”answered the dirty blond British.

 

“Bloody good grub at that place you were working”—Now Corkoran was fully leering at him—“Were those saucy mussels all your work?”—Jonathan didn’t know why but he felt compelled to nod—“Well, I am blown away”—The blue-eyed brunet took a drag—“And did you cook at that Swiss hotel?”—Cigarette smoke was exhaled onto his face again—“…Or merely rob the place?”—It took all of Jonathan’s composure not to still and quell the self-loathing—“It's a tricky one, you see, the Chief is a stickler for details, so we called the Meister's Hotel to ask for a reference, and it turns out you are nothing more than a common thief”—Anger seeped in him, it was all Roper’s fault he had to do this!—“40,000 euros swiped from the safe, the police called, _Herr_ Meister's positively seething, no wonder the Chief has a few questions to ask”—Corky paused, his hand coming at his face again, inspecting it—“But he says they can wait until you're better”—The hold turned into a grip as Corkoran’s stare hardened as he took on a drag—“Although, I'm not so sure we're quite as poorly as we're making out, in fact, I'm not sure at all about you, Pine”—Jonathan winced a bit when the grip tightened again—“I think you might be stringing us along”

 

The smaller brunet exhaled the smoke onto his face again before setting it in the saucer on the tray, by the bedside and closing the distance of their faces

“And if that's the case, when you're better”threatened the man as the hand not holding him settled by his side and grasped it warningly“I will hood you, and hang you up by those lovely ankles until the truth falls out of you…by gravity”—Lips were upon his in a bruising and commending kiss that made him whimper from the sheer force of it.

 

In a small part of his mind, Jonathan had missed those lips and those kisses but he wouldn’t be enjoying them while he still look like he tried to impersonate a mangy racoon. Corkoran’s lips finally released his before taking them again but in a calmer way this time.

“Toodle-oo”breathed the man against his lips before climbing down him and taking his shoes in his hand“Frisky, piss off back in again, would you?”—The door opened and the man walked right back in calmly—“Make sure our valued guest doesn't try and make a run for it”

 

Jonathan watched him leave and, internally, heaved a huge breath. His ordeal hadn’t even started and he had yet to “meet” with the Chief!

 

“You know the best way to make a bloke talk?”asked Frisky, a sadistic glint in his eyes, from the foot of the bed“Fizzy drink treatment, up the nose, bung the mouth, and if you've got a funnel handy…”—Frisky looked giddy at that—“Oh, it's even better, hits you right in the switchboard, it's bloody diabolical”

 

This would be a long wait.

 

  
——————  


 

It’s after nearly two weeks that he heard it. The motor of a chopper, coming closer and closer by the seconds. He had been trying to memorise the patrol’s shifts and ways when he caught sight of the small, silver dot coming their way. Inhaling then exhaling deeply, Jonathan tried to stay calm.

 

Roper was back.

 

And he’ll be meeting with him soon.

 

He wasn’t ready. Physically he was, but not psychologically.

 

Silently going back to his bed, Jonathan pulled the cover and slipped under them.

 

Footsteps neared his room.

 

He closed his eyes as if he were sleeping and slowed and deepened his breathing.

 

His door was opened and he didn’t move, merely concentrated on his breathing and relaxing his body.

 

_In._

_Hold._

 

He waited.

 

_Out._

 

He could feel Roper’s eyes on him, dissecting him.

 

_In._

_Hold._

 

He thought of something—Anything!!—else.

 

_Out._

 

The bed deepened by his side.

 

_In._

_Hold._

 

Something snapped—Glasses, maybe?

 

_Out._

 

He sensed Roper move by him but kept lying relaxingly still.

 

_In._

 

_Hold._

 

The cover over his hips moved and Jonathan had to will himself not to move or change his breathing as he felt Roper tuck him in—!!—.

 

_Out._

 

“You sleep now”said in a low voice Roper, not to wake him“Tomorrow, we'll find out who you really are”

 

_In._

_Hold._

 

Roper was still here, he could feel him.

 

_Out._

 

Finally, Roper stood up and walked out of the room.

 

_In._

_Hold._

 

He stayed still as he heard the steps fade away before opening his eyes.

 

 _Out_.

 

He had bought himself some time and dodged a huge bullet.

 


	2. Episode 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys…Or more like good evening from where I'm writing! Sorry for the delay but reviewing courses and finals have been kicking my arse for a month now and I've just finished, so here's the third episode of The Night Manager à la Tatsu! Hope you'll like it. Little reminder, English in not my mother tongue, neither is Spanish(Although it's one of a must learn languages in Southern France) so be kind, please, reviews and constructive criticism is very well accepted!
> 
> Cookies to everyone who can find all the nods and winks in this part!
> 
> WARNING: AU, Slash, Sex/Undertoned Sex, Bisexual Male, Open Relationship, TNM original warnings, Added scenes from deleted scenes(I think), bit of fluff.

If he had expected to meet with Roper the next day, he was, surprisingly, mistaken. Corky had come and told him that “Roper and the family” would be attending a birthday party and could not meet with him until the next day—then left him after a breath-taking kiss. So he waited. He waited and, mentally, braced himself for what he could say. So far, the best plan was to play the ‘don’t want to be here’ card, with the ‘never asked for this shit!’ one coming close second. Footsteps were heard and he looked up to the door when it opened and Frisky smirked at him.

 

“Ok…Let's go, dream boy”

 

A blink. Two. Then he’s standing and silently shuffling to the door. Just as he passes by the smirking man, Jonathan noticed he is a good head-taller than him. And just as he passes the threshold, the man fake pouncing at him—His body steps back just out of reflexes— before the two of them exited the room then part of the house he had been staying in, and walked into the large garden to the central part of the Mansion. He stayed silent during the trip, even when Frisky pushed him around a bit to quicken his calm pace.

 

“Go left”ordered the man when they passed by the main house’s threshold.

 

Jonathan obeyed and turned on the first way on the left that lead to a spiral, marbled stair. Going up, Jonathan eyed everything around him, from the chandelier to the doors on his sides.

 

“Keep walking”—They walked by the doors to a door-less entrance—“Up the stairs”

 

Climbing the stairs, Jonathan felt tension seep inside him as he heard voices that became clearer and clearer with every step he took.

“…isting on 10% and he is digging his heels in”

 

“All right, we'll let him enjoy that for a week, and then we'll take it away from him”That was Roper’s unmistakable voice.

 

“I'm happy to go with that”heard Jonathan as he reached the top of the stairs and saw Roper on the couch with two dogs, talking to a man—Sandy if he remembered correctly—and Roper’s son sitting at the table behind the couch.

 

“Ah, there he is”said Roper upon seeing him“Dans, you're on”

 

The kid looked up from his phone and stood up to meet him as he reached the middle of the room and stayed there, his hands in his pockets.

 

“Thank you very much, sir, for rescuing me”said the boy in a measured and polite tone“I hope you're feeling better”

 

Jonathan felt his fingers twitch as the boy extended a hand in front of him, in a perfect copy of his father’s posture and mannerism. Crushing the bout of anger inside him by exhaling a laugh, Jonathan smiled at the kid and took his hand.

 

“You're very welcome”replied Jonathan with an honest smile.

 

“All right, now scram”said Roper as the two stopped shaking hands“See if you can catch us some mackerel for supper, and take the dogs, will you?”

 

Dans smiled and nodded, walked up to the couch and beckoned the dogs to him before leaving the room.

 

“Go on, Shirley, go on, you foul-smelling creature”—Roper turned to Sandy—“You'll call him, will you?

 

“Yep! Leave it with me, I'll deal with it”replied the man, standing up.

 

“Don't waste any energy trying to sweet-talk him, just lay it out, let him sweat”—Roper stood up too, a glass of champagne in hand.

 

“All right”said Sandy, leaving the living-room.

 

Jonathan and Roper stared at each other, gauging the other. There was just the two of them. Well…Nearly.

 

“All right, Frisky, no more interruptions, no-one on the terrace”ordered casually Roper, his gaze leaving Jonathan’s“The hell is that noise?”

 

Jonathan finally noticed the buzzing of a leaf-blower in the background.

 

“Oh, Javier is blowing leaves”informed Frisky.

 

“Well, tell him to knock it off, will you?”—Roper took an empty flute and poured some champagne in it—“Cease and desist”

 

Jonathan watched him fill the glass before the man walked around the small table in front of the couch and up to him to hand said glass. Jonathan stared at the glass, wondering for a moment what to do: Refuse and it would be impolite—and not in his favour—, take it and be drunk quite rapidly on an empty stomach. Jonathan took the easiest and safest course: He took the glass but chose not to drink.

 

“How's the face?”

 

Absentmindedly, Jonathan put a hand to his face, where the racoon mask like bruises had subdued—Thankfully— and touched lightly the skin, feeling a faint pain.

 

“It's fine”replied honestly Jonathan.

 

Roper looked over Jonathan’s shoulder, at Frisky.

 

“We'll be all right”—Jonathan heard faint footsteps and knew Frisky was leaving them alone—“So, what do you want?”

 

 _‘Easy question, stick to the plan’_ thought Jonathan.

 

“I'd like to…To go back to the restaurant, if that's all right”replied Jonathan in a truthful tone, making his posture a bit nervous and awkward.

 

“That's not what I meant”— _‘Oooooh! I’m sure!’_ —“What do you want...from the world?”

 

The leaf-blowing noise finally stopped as Jonathan pondered his answer.

 

“I don't know, I haven't got a plan”answered the dirty blond“I'm taking some time out”

Roper x-rayed him with calculating blue-eyes.

 

“Don't believe you”said the man in a deep tone“You've never relaxed in your life”

 

“If you say so”replied Jonathan, refraining from leering or smirking at the man.

 

A beat.

 

“Just sit down”said Roper, doing so.

 

Jonathan shuffled to the sofa across the man, his eyes never leaving him.

 

“Everyone assumes that I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth”—Jonathan sat down, setting the untouched glass of champagne on the table—“Balls…My father was an Oxfordshire auctioneer, taught me the price of everything”—Roper took a pistachio from a bowl on the table and ate it—“But the drive to create all of this, that comes from me and me alone”—Roper leaned back on the couch and gauged him again—“Where does it come from in you?”

 

“I'm not sure I have what you describe”replied Jonathan, carefully, acting his character“Ok, you patched me up, I'm very grateful for that, and now I'd like to go”

 

Roper gave a small smirk.

 

“Your lover”—Jonathan couldn’t help the slight tint of his cheeks at that—“Corky, can't make you out, you see”—Roper huffed a small laugh—“Suspicious chap, Corks…Really knows how to pick ‘em…Even if he's got bad vibes about you, he still thinks you’re a good lay”—Roper’s gaze became calculating—“Why did you kill that fellow in Devon?”—Jonathan make sure that his posture was of surprise and, internally, felt glad when Roper picked the act up—“It's all over the wire, we had to call the police, no choice, they'll be here any minute”—Jonathan didn’t know if it was bluff or not and preferred not to show anything and remain stoic—“You are a cool cucumber, aren't you?”

 

‘ _Ok, now’s the time to use what reputation you built!’_

 

“He cheated me”said Jonathan, making sure his anger was palpable, if controlled.

 

Roper smirked.

 

“And you didn't like that?”

 

‘ _Honeslty, whoever likes that?’_

 

“No, I didn't”

 

“Quite right”

 

There was the noise of an elevator going up then doors opening and Corkoran walked into the room. His eyes lingered on him before his attention was on his boss.

 

“The MacArthurs have confirmed for dinner, so…That makes 12 tonight”—Corkoran’s eyes landed on him and his tone turned half-flirty, half-suspicious—“Or 13…”

 

Jonathan side-mouthed before his eyes stayed on Roper.

 

“Come and tell us why you think this one's a bad apple, Corky?”asked the criminal master-mind.

 

Jonathan felt the heavy stare of his once-lover as the man walked to the couch and sat down.

 

“Well, he’s good in bed”—Jonathan couldn’t help but glare at the brunet when he said that—“But his references aren't too clever, luckily for you, old Jorge was so desperate for a sous chef, he didn't bother to check them”

 

“You faked them, Pine?”

 

That was a tactic he knew of and was used to: Ganging up on someone and bullying with hard stares for answers. The weak-minded always crack and answer, and it’s the strong-willed that always have something to hide. He needed to be a bit of both.

 

“I needed the job”explained himself Jonathan“I needed it fast, I didn't have time for formalities”

 

“Where'd you get the passport?”asked the older man.

 

“I met a girl…In Devon”answered Jonathan, making Corkoran frown.

 

Roper huffed a laugh and eyed his smaller friend.

 

“Not faithful, this one”—Roper took a file on the table, opened it and showed him a picture of said girl, and Jonathan couldn’t help but felt dread seep into him—“Pretty little thing, could give Corks a run for his money”—The picture was set aside—“Who's Quince?”

 

A beat.

 

“Her ex”answered Jonathan, truthful“He'd never been abroad, he'd never had a passport, so I took his name”

 

Jonathan saw Corkoran nod at someone and Jonathan turned around to see Frisky was back in the room.

 

“You've taken a lot of names, haven't you?”said Roper, prompting him to turn back and stare at the man who had a paper in his hands“It makes a man wonder who you really are”—Roper gave a knowing look at his right-hand man, who rolled his eyes—“So, father killed in Belfast, no close relationship with mother, married once for six months to a woman, we can assume not a triumph as you screwed him in the end”—Jonathan pursed his lips as Roper motioned his smaller friend with his head—“Two tours in Iraq, distinguished service, and on return, what?”—The dirty blond felt like he was being x-rayed by those eyes—“…Despair, depression, and then five years as a night owl in the hotel business, what was that? Hibernation? Burying yourself alive?”—Jonathan stayed silent, trying to contain the anger in his belly as Roper mocked him lightly—“And then a sudden moment of madness…Thieving, narcotics…Murder”—Roper chuckled softly while shaking his head a little—“This is bloody chaos, Jonathan…Do you even know who you are?”—Taking his glass from where he had set it, Roper took a sip of champagne—“Those two chaps you smashed up in the restaurant, did you know them?”

 

Fear seeped into him but he squashed it with anger laced with annoyance.

 

“No”

 

“They hadn't eaten there before?”

 

“Did they look like they'd eaten there before?”

 

Jonathan didn’t have to fake being angry or annoyed, his patience was wearing thin with the questions Roper asked.

 

“Ever sailed a boat for them?”

 

“Is this some kind of interrogation?”growled Jonathan.

 

“Let's pretend it is”replied calmly yet warningly Roper“Did you cook for them?”

 

“No”

 

“The mussels were marvellous, by the way”piped Corkoran before returning silent and watching the wit-jousting before him with amusement.

 

“You weren't the lookout guy? You didn't switch roles halfway through?”

 

“No”growled again Jonathan.

 

“That's another of Corky's theories”—said man who smirked and Jonathan who glared at him.

 

“Listen, I haven't asked for anything, all right?”—His annoyance and anger were genuine—“I don't expect a reward, I certainly don't appreciate this…Investigation into my personal life, and, frankly, I'm bored of your hospitality”—Corkoran half-gaped at him and turned to his boss to see what would be the man’s scathing remark—“Maybe I'm not squeaky-clean, but nor, I suspect, are you and your little friend here, so maybe we just leave it at that”

 

With the grace of a panther, Jonathan stood up and glared at the two casually sitting—and definitely amused-looking—men on the sofa. Roper turned his head toward his friend.

 

“Little friend…”

 

“I know!…”replied Corkoran in a fake surprised and slightly high-pitched tone“ _C’est pas ce que tu disais la dernière fois, mon biquet_!”

 

Jonathan may have blushed at those words. Huffing, he shuffled toward the stairs.

“Where are you going?”asked Roper.

 

 _‘What the fuck does it look like?!’_ hissed Jonathan internally.

 

“I'm leaving”said curtly the man instead.

 

“What are you going to do for a passport?”added the man in a knowing-tone.

 

Jonathan halted at the implication and turned to face the man on the couch.

 

“I have a passport in the name of Thomas Quince, where is it?”growled warningly Jonathan.

 

“Corky, sock him the bad news”

 

Jonathan eyed his once-lover.

 

“The passport's gone, old love”replied calmly the man“Thomas Quince had to be shredded”

 

‘ _Now is a good time for your character to be angry’_ reminded a voice in his mind.

 

“What are you talking about?”growled the dirty-blond Brit.

 

Corkoran stood from the couch, walked up to him but stayed a few feet away.

 

“It's no good getting in a panic, sweetheart”—Just the way the man was saying it, was enough for Jonathan to despite the word—“Your cover's blown sky-high, Tom Quince is on every wanted list on God's earth: Murder, theft, and buggery, but only _we_ know that”

 

Jonathan crossed the missing distance and was suddenly face-to-face with his once-lover—who calmly held up a hand toward Frisky who had a hand over his gun.

 

“That was my passport, that was _mine_!”growled Jonathan, his face a breath away from Corkoran’s, who just smirked smugly, clearly unafraid of him—and looking ready to close the distance of their mouths.

 

 _‘The nerve of that man!’_ hissed internally Jonathan.

 

He knew he may be a bit exaggerating his anger but just the way Corky was acting was enough to make him want to punch him…Or maybe pick up the little bastard and flung him out of the window, into the sea.

 

“Well, you're going to have to learn to be someone else, aren't you?”said Roper, watching the two amusedly.

 

A door opened then footsteps neared them.

 

“I said no-one in here!”shouted Roper, standing up abruptly to glare at…His girlfriend.

The woman looked a bit shocked as she eyed her boyfriend before strolling into the room.

 

“Sorry, baby, I didn't know… Jesus!”said the woman

 

“Sorry, my darling, I didn't know it was you”said Roper, intertwining his fingers with Jed’s“It's actually good news”—Roper smirked at Jonathan, who had stopped glaring at Corkoran to watch them—“Thomas is going to be staying for a while, ‘till he's fighting fit again”

 

The blond woman stared at him.

 

“Oh! It's great”—The woman walked up to the two of them and passed her arms around Corkoran and rested them on Jonathan’s hips, sandwiching the—now quite happy—smaller man between them as she put her head on top of her smaller friend—“You want to come for a swim?”

 

Jonathan, still a bit surprised by her action, simply stared at her, not knowing what to answer.

 

“Go on”coaxed Roper“Corky can lend you some Speedos”

 

Between them, the man smirked and passed his arms around his waist, over Jed’s.

 

“With pleasure”purred Corkoran, making the blond woman laugh and kiss his temple“As for the sleeping arrangement, love, you’ll be staying with me”

 

Jonathan glared down at the man.

 

“I thought you were suspicious of me”

 

Corkoran’s hands fumbled with the hem of his shirt—‘ _Ohoh! Déjà vu_ _much!_ ’— then fingers rested on the bare skin of his love-handles.

 

“Oooh! I am, sweetheart, I am, which is why you’ll be staying with me”—Corkoran stood on his tiptoes, closing the distance between his lips but not kissing them—“So that I may keep an eye on you”—A faint pressure was one his lips but as quick as it came, it left.

 

Jonathan refrained from gulping.

 

 _‘That would be problematic’_ thought Jonathan.

 

“I still would like somewhere to be, should I want to sleep _chambre à part_ ”said Jonathan, carefully, while glaring at a pouting Corkoran.

 

Roper stared at the sandwich trio before giving a nod.

 

“All right, Corky, why don't you give him the fisherman's cottage at the end of the estate”—Corkoran frowned at Jonathan then his boss before nodding begrudgingly—“Then, we’ll work out what to do with you”

 

“And until then, what am I supposed to do?”asked Jonathan, as Jed released them but Corkoran did not release him.

 

“Well, you can keep Dans company”answered Roper, walking up to the two of them“We were supposed to have a school friend here for the holiday, but the bugger stood him up”—Jed left the room altogether and Corky finally released him—“His mother doesn't approve of me…One more thing…”—Corkoran stepped back, allowing Roper to pass an arm around his shoulder—“I run a tight ship here…You're right, we do a little swashbuckling every now and then, but we play straight with each other”—Roper squeezed gently his shoulder—“Now, you saved my boy and I'm grateful, but if you step out of line”—The squeeze tightened warningly—“We'll make you howl for your mother”—Roper looked down at Jonathan flip-flop wearing feet, noticing them a bit small for the man—“What size feet have you got?”

 

Jonathan frowned a bit.

 

“12”answered the dirty-blond.

 

“ _Y’a pas que ça qui soit de bonne taille”_ commented Corkoran, with a leer.

 

Jonathan threw him a dark look over his shoulder as Roper released him and walked away.

 

“Corky, show the man the cottage”—Roper turned to leer at them—“The sound of the waves can be quite romantic at night”

 

Jonathan gaped at the man’s words while Corky chuckled.

 

 

—————————

 

“Now, house rules”said Corkoran as he led Jonathan and Frisky outside and down stairs“No phones, no postcards to Devon dumplings”—‘ _Jealous much, Corky?’_ soughed internally Jonathan—“No messages in a bottle, the chief values privacy…As do we all”—Corkoran threw the keys of the cottage up toward him and he barely caught them as Corkoran threw a look at Frisky—“Leave us, I’ll handle him”—Frisky nodded and left and Corkoran’ gaze settled on him again before he walked down stairs and ahead of him—“Come, I’ll show you the way”

 

“I can find it, you know, just give me the directions”said Jonathan, frowning suspiciously but still following him.

 

“I know, I just want to make sure you’re not running off to God knows where”replied the man.

 

Jonathan pursed his lips but said nothing. The walk along the beach was a silent one and Jonathan couldn’t help but relish in the sight the estate was giving. The sun was setting, lightening the sky in orange, pink, blue and purple in some spots. Tiny and slightly cool waves licked his feet—He had long ditched his flip-flop to walk barefooted in the wet sand—in soothing caresses. Jonathan regretted being undercover because this place looked like a small piece of Heaven.

 

“It’s here”piped Corkoran, anchoring him back to reality.

 

Looking on his right, Jonathan stared at cottage. Made of wood, white and rather small from where he stood, yet, it still looked cosy and homey. Finishing the rest of the trek, Jonathan fished the keys Corky had given—Thrown to— him and unlocked the door. He passed by the threshold and stared at the kitchenette on his left side, the doorless threshold on the right that must lead to the bathroom and the bedroom across him. Walking into the bedroom, he lit the room and stared at the large four-poster bed.

 

“Nice and cosy, wouldn’t you agree?”came Corky’s voice behind him.

 

Jonathan nodded.

 

“It is”

 

“Good, now here’s a quick tour, the bedroom, behind me the kitchen and on my right is the bathroom”said Corkoran“Love it, hate it, don’t care, let’s head back”

 

Corkoran turned around and walked to the exit.

 

“Wait!”said Jonathan, going up to the man and grabbing his arm“You didn’t just escort me here _just_ to show me the place and the inside then escort me back to the Villa”

 

The brunet was unfazed by his glare, _au contraire_ , he was smirking smugly.

 

“Busted, oops…”replied Corkoran, turning fully and slowly toward him“See…Sleeping arrangements are that you are to stay with me, so you can’t stay here, _alone_ ”—Corkoran’s smirk darkened—“But I can be _bribed_ and let you stay here…But that’s the thing, you need to bribe me”

 

Jonathan swallowed uneasily. He knew the man had been up to something, he knew it!

 

“What do you want?”asked Jonathan.

 

Corkoran’s smirk widened and he closed the distance between them, his hands on Jonathan’s hips.

 

“Bribe me, sweetheart”soughed Corkoran, his hands going under the shirt and trousers and resting on his arse“Show me just why I should let you stay here”

 

Jonathan bit his lips and gave a slow nod. Slowly, gently, he lowered his face to Corkoran and kissed the man before pulling him backward, into the bedroom and onto the bed.

 

 

———————

 

 

When Jonathan woke up, the sun was barely rising. He moaned silently, his eyes still closed as he stretched like a cat…And gave a low groan. He was sore—And sticky. Again. Opening his eyes, Jonathan stared at the dark silhouette of Corkoran, who was still asleep on his side, facing him. Jonathan stared at his sleeping lover, noticing how much younger he looked when asleep or that he had soft snore that he had to strain his ears to just hear it. He barely registered his body moving. He passed an arm around the brunet’s hip, his hand resting at the man’s middle-back while his lips captured softly Corky’s. There was a beat then a sleepy groan before the lips moved with his. An arm wound around his hip, pulling him half on top, and a hand was on his cheek, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

 

“What time is it?”mumbled Corkoran after they broke the kiss.

 

“4 to 5 in the morning, I think”replied Jonathan, huffing a small laugh when his lover groaned and tried to smother himself in his pillow.

 

“ ’Ooh hehrlee”came the muffled reply.

 

Jonathan chuckled and kissed the brunet’s nape then his shoulder before he sat up—wincing a bit.

 

“Where are you going?”asked Corkoran when he stood up and padded to the bathroom.

 

“Running”answered the taller man, making his lover groan louder.

 

“You’re mad”

 

Jonathan chuckled as he exited the bathroom and re-entered the bedroom, going for the wardrobe to grab some training shorts before going to the bed.

 

“Thank goodness for that, for if I wasn’t”—Jonathan kissed the top of his lover’s head—“We wouldn’t be here”

 

Corkoran groaned again.

 

“I hate you”

 

Jonathan chuckled and kissed his lover again.

 

“Sleep some more”—Jonathan walked to the door—“It’s still early for you”

 

“Don’t mind if I do”replied Corkoran, burrowing further in his pillow and blanket.

 

Jonathan smiled as he closed the door. The coolness of the morning woke his senses as he made his way to the beach and picked a pace. They had slept together twice now—Not counting the multiple rounds for this time, earlier—and Jonathan didn’t know what to think. On one side, he knew fraternising with the right-hand man was a bad idea—a **REAL** bad one— and he’ll have to move him aside to get closer to Roper and get the needed intel. But on the other hand…On the other hand, he rather liked the sex, and it’s not the end of the world if he enjoys himself, and it might secure his position with Roper. A bit short-breathed, Jonathan slowed his pace before going into the sea and started swimming laps. He didn’t go too far, he had been warned earlier about the jellyfish problem in the waters of Mallorca and he didn’t fancy being stung or having someone to piss on him. Swimming back to the shore, Jonathan walked toward the dry sand and started stretching—wincing a little when he stretched the muscles in his thighs. The sun was a bit more up in the clear sky when he ran back to the cottage and halted in his steps when he noticed something on the wooden patio of the entrance.

 

Shoes.

 

Tennis shoes.

 

Walking closer, Jonathan noticed the written message waiting for him on them.

 

‘ _Hoping you can fit them, R.R._ ’read the piece of paper.

 

Pursing his lips, Jonathan took begrudgingly the shoes inside the cottage and set them by the door before, silently, padding into the bedroom…And Jonathan found it empty and already made, as if nothing had happened earlier. Ignoring the prick in his heart, he turned to the kitchen…And found another message on the small table along with a steaming cup of coffee.

 

‘ _Bribe accepted, you can stay here but keep your door open, I’m still not done with you, C._

_P.S.: Will talk about us later’_

 

Not able to stop himself, Jonathan felt the corners his lips twitch up before taking the steaming mug while he thought about the next step of his plan. He drank his coffee slowly then went to take a long and well-deserved shower.

 

———————

 

For the rest of the day, he was shunted around. First, when he walked to the main house, Danny had wanted to know if he wanted to play with him on his new video game— Which he accepted and got his arse kicked more than once— then, after his umpteenth defeat, Roper had asked if he wanted to play tennis, and damn! That man was a great tennis opponent, always making calculated and treacherous strokes that made him glad for his long legs, and, cherry on the fucking top, Corky was a handsy bastard. He was used to it, being the night manager of any and every hotel he had worked in, he’s had his fair share of handsy customers—And if they were drunk, it was even funnier! Note the sarcasm. In one hand, it shouldn’t surprise him, having a hint on what kind of man Corkoran was, but at the same time, it did! Bloke had to have, at least, a hand on him, and the worse was when they all shared lunch at the big table, with EVERYONE—Jonathan had silently vowed to prick the smug-smirking arse in the hand with his fork should he attempt, again, to grab him, and no, he wasn’t referring to his knees. And then, to finish in a nice flourish, Jed had asked if he wanted to go for a swim, he had agreed then, a second later—and Corky’s leering smirk at him—remembered he didn’t have anything to swim in. Minutes later, a smirking Corky was leading him to his own room where he was handed black speedos—But that was after a quickie against the door. And it was only now, Jonathan could—Fi-fucking-nally!—relax in the cool water of the pool, with some nice company. Jed was reading on the pool rim, on leg up to support today’s newspaper, and the other into the water, while he swam laps—his body complaining a bit after ALL the efforts he had done, earlier this day.

 

“Settling in all right?”asked Jed, after he swam close to her.

 

Leaning on the rim, Jonathan huffed and smiled at her.

 

“No, I have a long list of complains”replied Jonathan, joking“Especially concerning a handsy someone”

 

Jed’s lips twitched up.

 

“Take that up to Roper, I think”replied Jed in the same joking tone, making him huff a laugh before going back to his laps.

 

When he reached the other, Jonathan was a bit surprised to see Corkoran patiently waiting at the top of the small stairs leading to the pool. Jonathan frowned at the undecipherable expression the man was supporting as he walked down, toward him. Silently, Jonathan exited the pool and waited until his lover was in front of him, the towel he had left on deckchair in his hands.

 

“Off every tree you may freely eat”began slowly the smaller man“Me, maids, gardeners, serving wenches, cooks, typists, guards, masseuses, nannies, even the lady who comes to clip the canary's claws”—The brunet’s glare hardened but his face expression was calm—“But if you lay one hand on that precious fruit, then like the Belgians in the Congo, we'll chop it off”—Corky’s smirk turned sadistic—“And I don't mean the hand”—The towel he had in his hands was thrown at him before the smaller man took two steps back and lay down on a deckchair, his eyes never leaving him—“And I would _hate_ to do _this_ and lose my boy toy”

 

Jonathan said nothing as he dried himself with the towel, staring at Jed from the corner of his eyes.

 

———————

 

Days passed like that: Sex, Sleep, Eat, Sport, Babysitting, Eat, Swim, Sex, Eat, repeat. By the end of the week, Jonathan though he would be going crazy if something didn’t change—And he had yet to find a way to give Angela the much needed intel. So, on the eighth day, Jonathan didn’t go running and lazied in bed, next to a sleeping Corkoran, for a few moments before standing and going to the kitchen to make breakfast for him and his lover. Said lover who stayed fast asleep when everything was made and warm and Jonathan had half the heart to wake him. Shaking his head, Jonathan finished his breakfast then went to the bedroom to wake his sleeping lover—who groaned and almost threw his pillow at his head— before walking out and toward the main house, a plan on how to get out already forming in his head.

 

“ _Por favor, puede decirme dónde esta señor_ Roper _?”_ asked Jonathan to a passing maid.

 

The maid nodded with a smile.

 

“ _Sì, seguirme, por favor_ ”replied the woman before leading him toward the elevator.

 

The elevator dinged before the doors opened and both of them walked inside. The maid pressed a button, the doors closed and they moved up leisurely. Through the window of the elevator, Jonathan could see Roper sitting at the large table outside, breakfasting. The elevator halted and the doors opened and both of them walked out.

 

“ _Señor Roper_ ”said the maid, catching her boss’s attention.

 

Raising his head from whatever he was reading, Roper stared at them before motioning forward to him with his fingers. Smiling in thanks to the maid before she left them, Jonathan walked toward the man, choosing to stand by the table, under the protective and cool shadow one of the umbrellas over the table cast.

“Morning”greeted Jonathan with a smile“I was wondering if I might take Danny into town?”

 

There! That was his plan. It might sound stupid but it might work.

 

“What for?”asked Roper, calm and curious.

 

“A change”replied Jonathan, truthfully.

 

Roper stared at him, silent, for a few beats before he leaned back on his chair.

 

“He likes you, doesn't he?”noted Roper, staring at him.

 

Jonathan smiled gently. He had yet to understand how the boy could be so sweet, gentle and kind with a father like Roper.

 

“I hope so”answered Jonathan“I like him”

 

Long stare.

 

“Frisky and Tabby will go with you”—Jonathan nodded with a smile—“And take your boyfriend out”—An imaginary bucket of ice-cold water was thrown on him—“He’s getting crabby with jitters”

 

‘ _Maybe that would explain why he almost threw a pillow at me?’_ couldn’t help but think Jonathan as he nodded slowly and turned to walk away.

 

“Pine”—Jonathan stopped and turned to look at the older man—“Thank you”

 

Jonathan smiled again and walked away while, internally, he wonder how on Earth he will be able to give Angela her information while the only person who didn’t believe his story was with him.

 

——————

 

 

Jonathan was pondering on his next move. He’ll have to play on subtlety if he ever wanted to get out _alive and unharmed_ and give Angela the intel. It will be a tough gamble but if he plays his cards all right, he’ll be fine—And a wee bit more suspicious to Corkoran but he’ll handle it later. Quick footsteps were heard behind him before a child’s laugh rang and small arms wound themselves around his waist. A small smile crossed his lips before he could stop it.

 

“Looks like someone is happy”said Jonathan, looking down at the child around his waist.

 

Danny nodded.

 

“I’ve been wanting to go out”said the kid, letting go of him.

 

Jonathan huffed a laugh as he ruffled Danny’s hair.

 

‘ _I wonder why?’_ drawled Jonathan internally.

 

“Are we going yet?”asked the kid.

 

“We will, once we’re all here”said Tabby.

 

Just as the man said that, Jonathan heard familiar footsteps but didn’t turn around. An arm wound itself around his waist. Turning his head, Jonathan eyed the smaller man dressed in a blue polo shirt, black trousers and shoes and supporting large sunglasses that made him look like a total diva.

 

“Looks like we can finally go”said Frisky with a smirk, walking to the black SUV waiting for them“Couldn’t find better clothes for your boyfriend, eh Corks?”

 

“Piss off”drawled the brunet, as him and Jonathan followed the man.

 

Frisky huffed a laugh as he opened the door and settled behind the wheel, Tabby sat shotgun, leaving Jonathan sitting in the middle with Danny and Corky flanking him.

 

“I’ve been looking you up”piped Corkoran as the car started.

 

An imperceptible shiver ran down his spine as Jonathan turned toward him.

 

“And?…”asked Jonathan, glad his voice wasn’t wavering.

 

Corkoran clicked his tongue as he stared right back at him.

 

“And, according to a buddy of mine, you’ve been telling the truth”answered Corkoran, somewhat baffled“Nothing but the truth”—Under the bafflement was also a hint of mistrust—“But not the whole truth”

 

Jonathan frowned confusedly.

 

“Really? What did I miss?”asked the dirty blond man.

 

“18 months, as far as I can tell”—Jonathan repressed the urge to stiffen—“And not just missing, my buddy has the distinct feeling that is has been a cover up”—Corkoran’s stare hardened and Jonathan felt like he was under a microscope—“Someone’s been into the library before him and pinched volume 3 of Pine’s memoirs, so I’ve asked him to find it…And he will, as he is my buddy”

 

Jonathan stayed silent, casting his eyes on the road as he internally chewed over what Corkoran said—Even if the way Corky had said ‘buddy’ had an undertone of _something_. The trip was done in a tense silence, broken only by Danny piping up and asking questions Jonathan was happy to answer—Just to ignore the heavy atmosphere in the car. They arrived in _Port De Pollença_ and parked in one of the parking places near the harbour side. Stepping out, Danny grabbed gently Jonathan’s hand as the taller man led them all toward the port, Corkoran at his hip, Tabby and Frisky a few steps behind them. Looking toward the canal, Jonathan eyed the different flags on the ships before something moving from the corner of his eyes caught his attention. Looking slightly on his left, over Corkoran’s head, he caught Angela’s stare and quickly eyed elsewhere.

 

“See something you like, sweetheart?”drawled the smaller brunet, looking like he was about to look at where he was looking.

 

Jonathan panicked a little.

 

_‘I need to advert his attention’_

 

“Just a bit of sightseeing”replied Jonathan, calmly, making Corkoran frown at him“Never been to _Mallorca_ , can’t help but stare at the architecture of the houses”

 

Corkoran snorted derisively as he looked at the houses around them.

 

“I’m sure this place is like any other you went to”

 

It was Jonathan’s turn to snort.

 

“If I told you it isn’t, you wouldn’t believe me”drawled the taller man, before looking behind him at Tabby and Frisky then turning to Danny“Do you always have this much company, Danny?”

 

“Since the restaurant”replied the kid.

 

“It's a bit boring, isn't it?”asked Jonathan

 

“Yeah”agreed Danny

 

“A necessary evil, love”said Corkoran“Wouldn’t want a repeat of the restaurant, now would you?”

 

Danny shook his head. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Angela waddle slowly toward them, at a safe distance, but it still looked way too dangerous for her.

 

Jonathan thought rapidly.

 

He may have something but it was risky, like ‘maybe a bullet in your head’ risky but to protect the woman, it would be worth it. Glancing behind him again, Jonathan acted. Quickly, he seized Danny around the waist, startling the boy—and, to his pleasure, Corkoran— slightly, lifting him and putting the kid on his shoulders. Turning around, Jonathan held his hand in mock surrender as he nearly found himself tackled by Tabby and Corkoran.

 

“It's OK, it's all right”reassured Jonathan with a smile as Danny laughed, admiring the view from his spot.

 

Corkoran stared at him in half-disbelief.

 

“You really are off your fucking trolley”

 

Jonathan gave him a smug, happy-go-lucky smile. On his shoulders, Danny giggled, looking down at everybody.

 

“I’m taller than you Corky!”

 

Corkoran looked up and gave the kid an amused smile.

 

“Wait ‘til you get down here”fake threatened the man, making the child giggle.

 

Jonathan huffed a chuckle, glad the attention was on them and not on the innocent-looking, pregnant woman tailing them. Jonathan exaggerated his steps or his turns, making them wide enough for Danny to squeal or laugh. An idea popped in his head as he saw an ice-cream truck.

 

“Danny?”asked Jonathan, loud enough to be heard by the woman as he halted in his turn.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What do you say…To an ice-cream?”—Jonathan even pointed childishly toward it, sure Angela would take the hint—“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Great, actually”—Jonathan set Danny down and lowered himself to the boy eye level—“Why don't you ask Frisky and Tabby if they want an ice cream as well, huh? I’ll handle Corky”

 

Danny nodded and happily ran toward the two bodyguards while Jonathan eyed the smaller brunet who lazily eyed him.

 

“Fancy an ice-cream?”

 

Corkoran smirked at him.

 

“I’m afraid the only ice-cream I want is one of the long, hard and warm kind”

 

Jonathan couldn’t help the blush that spread on his cheeks.

 

‘ _Well, what kind of answer did you expect from him? If I may say so, you walked right into this one’_ said his mind.

 

“Corks…”began warningly Jonathan while the man took on an expression that could pass as angelic if you didn’t really know him.

 

“Yes?”replied the man in a sweet voice.

 

Holding back a groan, Jonathan made his way toward the ice-cream truck, Corkoran and Danny not far behind him, along with Angela.

 

“They didn't want one”said Danny, taking Jonathan’s hand.

 

“They don't want one?”repeated Jonathan in a surprised tone.

 

“No”—Jonathan barely held back a smile at the boy’s scandalized tone.

 

“They are very strange, aren't they, those two?”said the blue-eyed spy.

 

“Yeah, especially on a day like this, who wouldn't want an ice cream?!”agreed Danny.

 

Jonathan nodded solemnly.

 

“What's your favourite flavour, Danny?”asked the taller British.

 

“Pistachio”

 

“ _Dos pistachios, por favor”_ ordered Jonathan

 

“ _Y una paleta de limón_ _”_ added Corkoran.

 

“ _Para me”_ replied the man behind the counter.

 

“Thought you didn’t want one”drawled Jonathan.

 

“It’s just an appetiser, until the real thing”replied the brunet with a smirk that had him blush—And from the corner of his eyes, he could see Angela gape at him.

 

Exhaling silently, Jonathan turned toward Danny and hoped for a miracle should his plan not work.

 

“Danny?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you know who's...coming to the party on Sunday?”

 

“Who says you’ll be coming?”asked Corkoran in a dark and hushed tone.

 

Jonathan shrugged.

 

“I don’t know”—Jonathan gave a kind smile at Danny—“But I don’t think Danny or Roper would want me not to be, right?”

 

Danny smiled at nodded at him.

 

“It's a select group, around 25”answered Danny.

 

When Angela stood next to them, he got a bad feeling.

 

“Hum… _Señor, por favor…_ ”—Angela looked apologetically at them—“Sorry, sirs, _necesito la lista completa_ -”

 

“Couldn’t you wait your bloody turn, woman?”growled Corkoran, glaring at the woman.

 

Angela gaped at the man and a bout of panic surged inside him.

 

_‘Not good, not good, not good!’_

 

Corkoran looked like he was ready to argue more with the woman and Jonathan didn’t think, he acted. Quickly, Jonathan lowered his head caught Corkoran’s lips with his and kissed the man shut. Jonathan could feel the stares—And some glares, he was sure— of the people around them. Slowly, he broke the kiss but didn’t move back.

 

“Corks, please, don’t make a scene”breathed Jonathan lowly, his lips hovering above Corky’s.

 

“ _I_ am not the one who’s making a scene”hissed the smaller man, his anger palpable.

 

Jonathan kissed him again, softly this time.

 

“Please, just don’t cause a scene, don’t go ruin Danny’s day for something trivial, please”—He could feel the anger radiating from the man diminish slowly—“And if you want, later, I’ll happily make amends to you”

 

Corkoran huffed deeply before nodding stiffly, kissing him again slowly before breaking the kiss.

 

“I apology for my partner’s action”said Jonathan, soothingly, smiling at Angela before turning around slowly, taking the laminated menu on the side and handing it to the woman“Allow me to pay for your ice-cream, please”

 

Angela gaped at him before she smiled kindly as she took the menu from him.

 

“No need, it’s alright”replied the woman“Sorry for disturbing you”

 

Corkoran grumbled something under his breath that had Jonathan hip bump him slightly in warning. Turning toward the truck, Jonathan found a pistachio ice cream waiting in the holder. Taking it, he handed it to Danny before turning to Corkoran.

 

“Look, Corks, I know you have some kind of problem with me that is resolved by either sleeping with me or looking me up”began slowly Jonathan, voice low enough for Corkoran—And Angela— to hear him but not the others“You said you and your buddy are looking for a way to unearth the truth about me, like archaeologists in Egypt”—He dearly hoped Angela understood!—“But you will find nothing, because there’s nothing to find, I promise you”—Jonathan exhaled, a tad bit angrily—“So please, don’t ruin the day”

 

Corkoran frowned at him, a bit suspicious but nodded nonetheless, if not a bit begrudgingly.

 

“You owe me dearly later”promised Corkoran, a dark and hungry glint in his eyes.

 

“Anything”replied Jonathan, taking the second ice cream and the popsicle from man behind the counter, handing the latter to the smaller brunet before fumbling in his pockets for some money“As for the party, who will be coming? Maybe Sandy and his wife, Caroline, right?”

 

“Why do you want to know?”asked Corkoran, the suspicious glint coming back full-force in his eyes.

 

He gave a non-committal shrug.

 

“Just need to know what to wear”replied Jonathan, fishing a 10€ note and handing it to the ice-cream maker“I mean, what kind of party is it even? Is it a party ‘party’ or something else? Do I have to buy a suit while I’m here or my clothing will do?”

 

“If I could decide, I’d have you walk around in your birthday suit”replied Corky, giving a meaningful lick at his popsicle.

 

Jonathan rolled his eyes.

 

“You’re infuriating, you know that?”growled Jonathan, taking his change and walking back toward the two bodyguards patiently waiting for them.

 

Jonathan even saluted them with his ice-cream.

 

“Danny, could you hold this for me, for a moment?”—Jonathan handed his ice-cream to the kid who took it before Jonathan picked the boy up and placed him on his shoulders—“Try not to let your ice-cream melt on me, OK?”

 

Danny gave an agreeing noise as he handed Jonathan his ice-cream back. Corkoran passed an arm around his waist as they walked alongside the port—What a strange sight, he was sure, they were making. During the whole trip, Jonathan internally gave himself a huge pat on the back and awarded himself a fucking Oscar for not only having been able to give Angela some information but also for diverting EVERYONE’s attention away from her.

 

_‘Can’t wait for the fucking day to be fucking over!’_

 

 

———————

 

 

It was around three in the afternoon they decided to drive back to the estate. Overall, even after the Ice-Cream Near Fiasco, it had been a nice day.

 

“Thomas?”called Danny as they exited the car and walked toward the house.

 

“Mmh?”

 

“Thank you, for taking me out”

 

Giving the boy a genuine smile, Jonathan ruffled the boy’s hair.

 

“It’s nothing”replied the taller blond.

 

“I take it everything went all right?”came a voice.

 

Looking at the entrance archway, Jed was waiting for them, wearing a near-transparent, clear blue pareo that left little to imagination. Danny smiled at her and embraced the woman.

 

“It did”answered Jonathan with a kind smile, staring at the woman.

 

“Thomas even bought me an ice-cream!”

 

“Oh! What a gentleman!”replied Jed with a smile while he chuckled“Will you come later for a swim in the pool?”

 

Jonathan was about to answer when familiar arms wound around his waist.

 

“Sorry, love, but he won’t”replied gently Corkoran“He’ll be with me for a while”

 

Jed stared at them, a knowing glint in her eyes.

 

“Very well, we’ll do that later, alright?”

 

“Of course”answered the dirty-blond British.

 

Jed smiled at them before leading Danny into the house. Jonathan watched them go before staring boredly at the brunet latched on him. Said brunet who raised an eyebrow at his expression.

 

“You owe me, remember?”

 

“I remember, I was about to decline before you interrupted”

 

“You sure about that?”—Corkoran frowned suspiciously at him—“I warned you earlier, if you touch her-”

 

“I can have a future as a castrato, yes, you did warn me”deadpanned Jonathan“I have no intention of touching or do anything to her, promise”

 

Corkoran was still frowning at him and Jonathan let out an exasperated huff before bending down and kissing the brunet, who happily answered him.

 

“I thought, by your earlier speech, you didn’t want us to be exclusive”breathed Jonathan when they broke the kiss“Having second thoughts?”

 

“No”—Kiss—“I let you sleep with whoever you want”—Kiss—“You do the same for me”—Harder kiss—“But, no matter what you do or say, you’re mine”—harder and breath-taking kiss—“You’re my toy and you _do not touch her_ ”

 

Their next kiss was raw and hard. Corkoran was gripping his hips hard enough to leave hand-shaped bruises.

 

“Mine’s or yours’?”breathed Jonathan.

 

“Mine’s closer”replied the brunet, before leading him toward his room.

 

—————————

 

After this day, the monotony of the past days was back.

 

Or was it?

 

During one of their day out at the beach, Danny had revealed him something. Something that surely was containing what Angela needed.

 

The Citadel.

 

A secret room hidden inside Roper and Jed’s bedroom that was protected by a good security system, according to Danny. He’ll have to think of a way to get in…Maybe during the party on Sunday? It would be risky but there would be too much people to notice him, right?

 

Well……Maybe Corky would……

 

……

 

……

 

…Nosy bastard……Nosy, horny, fucking bastard…He needed a way to get Corky out of the picture!

 

“Pine”

 

Jonathan startled out of his reverie and turned toward the source of the voice. Roper was standing a few feet behind him.

 

“Sir?”

 

“Come with me a moment”

 

Jonathan nodded and walked up to the man then both headed toward the private beach of the estate. The walk was silent but it wasn’t a tense silence, more like a ‘relish in the warmth and soothing sight’ silence.

 

“I have a few questions, about you, Jonathan”

 

Jonathan.

 

It’s been a while since he has heard his real name. Danny called him Thomas, like the rest of the house, and Corky still called him ‘sweetheart’—Now he was despising the word!— in bed or not and even _in the act_.

 

“I’ll happily answer them”replied Jonathan.

 

Roper stared at him before giving a smirk. The older man took off his shoes, left them on the semi-wet sand and walked into the water. Jonathan stared at him, waiting.

 

“Come?”

 

Jonathan shook his head.

 

“Thanks but no, I’ve soaked enough already I fear I may be more wrinkled than an old man”replied Jonathan, sitting on the semi-wet sand—and wincing a little at the soreness of his behind— his feet digging into the wet sand, the sea licking them with the tide.

 

Roper stared at him, taking a cigar from his trousers’ pocket, lit it before he turned to watch the horizon.

 

“You pink?”—Jonathan frowned, his head tilted on one side in curiosity—“Socialist, left-wing, march of history, that sort of thing?”—Jonathan gave a small smile before he shook his head—“It wouldn't bother me if you were, it's another one of Corky's bugbears”

 

Jonathan gave a soundless, non-committal noise.

 

“He seems to have a few”said Jonathan“Especially with me…Even if…”

 

Jonathan didn’t need to say more, the whole house surely knew about him being the man’s chew toy whenever he was hungry.

“Yeah…”admitted Roper“Been in a lot of foxholes, me and Corky”—A nostalgic smile was on Roper’s lips—“Once spent a week together in a police cell in Delhi, I don't think I've ever laughed so much in my whole life”

 

An idea popped in his head at this.

 

“Was he drinking then?”asked Jonathan, carefully.

 

Roper took a drag on his cigar as he regarded him.

 

“Well, now, that is a deeply odd thing to say, what business is it of yours how much he drinks?”

 

Jonathan knew he had to thread carefully here, he was playing with fire.

 

“When my father was serving in Belfast…”began Jonathan“…A sergeant in his platoon got drunk one night, told a local girl what the next day's operation was…The man I loved most in the world was dead for five pints of lager and the promise of a quickie…”—Jonathan paused, pondering what he should say next—“…And that’s also how we met, Corks and I, at the hotel I mean…He had drunk like a fish and wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer”—Jonathan let out a chuckle—“Not even from a straight man like me…Made me change team alright, with barely any regrets”

 

Roper chuckled at that.

 

“Right, so you don't drink and you're not pink, what are you?”—Jonathan didn’t answer—“Me, I'm a free man…Free to think, free to work, free to climb a mountain or lie in bed all day eating peppermint creams without any bugger telling me how”

 

“Then I'm a free man”replied Jonathan.

 

Roper smirked.

 

“Oh, that's the free part, the man part's a little different”—Jonathan titled his head, curious—“See, children grow up thinking the adult world is ordered, rational, fit for purpose…It's crap…Becoming a man is realising…That it's all rotten”—Roper gave a dark smirk—“Realising how to celebrate that rottenness, that's freedom”

 

Roper may have a few points here and there, but it was the way the man was acting that made him sick and want to stop him.

 

 

 

Permanently.

 

 

————————

 

 

 

Sunday was finally here and the guest would be arriving shortly. Corkoran had made it very clear, before he left his cottage, that, for this day and until further notice, they were complete stranger to each other and that, should he be feeling cold and lonely at night, to ‘pick up somebody and bugger them’—Corks’ words, not his. Jonathan understood that the brunet was having _company_ for the foreseeable future and was glad—and so was his arse and hips— of it. In the meantime, he was patiently standing by the entrance archway, to see who would be attending the party. A black jeep was heading their way before stopping by the archway. He immediately recognised Sandy and his wife, Caroline as they exited the car.

 

“Come on, chop chop! Let's go”—Sandy had opened the rear door and three little ones stepped out then an adolescent looking woman to whom Sandy extended an hand to help her out—“ _Mademoiselle_ ”

 

The girl giggled as she took his hand.

“ _Merci, monsieur_ ”

 

Jonathan frowned. Just from the way the girl and Sandy were acting, Jonathan smelled a rat. And if he caught Caroline’s expression right, so did she. At a safe distance, Jonathan saw Roper greeting a few suit-wearing guests then Sandy and his wife. Knowing they must be important, Jonathan walked closer, slowly.

 

“Thank you so much for coming”came Roper’s distant voice“Have a wonderful day, Caro, divine as ever…Sandy, sort of acceptable”—At a leisure pace, Jonathan headed toward Roper—“Apo, my dear old friend”—Jonathan watched Roper embrace Apo and halted in his steps before continuing, slowly—“I'm so terribly sorry for your loss”

 

“Thanks”replied Apo

 

“How are you? I can't even imagine…”—Roper had a sombre expression before he turned toward a man in a suit—“Mr Barghati, thank you so much for coming, please come inside”—Roper led the group toward the house—“Let's see if we can feed and sustain you before we get down to business”

 

Jonathan knew he couldn’t follow. Looking carefully, and as naturally as he could, around, Jonathan found no one’s gaze on him, and no snoopy Corkoran to tail him. Slowly, Jonathan made his way inside the house, toward Roper’s bedroom. He encountered nobody on his way. Arriving to the marble stairs, Jonathan climbed them carefully, looking up and around to see if anyone was watching.

 

No one.

 

Close to the wall, Jonathan headed for Roper’s bedroom. This was just a recon., Jonathan just wanted to evaluate what he had to bypass to enter the Citadel.

 

“…Love you”heard Jonathan faintly when he reached Roper’s bedroom’s door“Bye, honey”

 

_‘Shit!’_

 

Jed was inside.

 

Jonathan was about to turn back when he heard it, albeit faintly.

 

Sobs.

 

Jed was sobbing in here.

 

 _‘Turn back, turn back!’_ ordered his brain while his body moved on its own‘ _Maybe it’s nothing’_

 

His fingers twitched above the door handle before, silently, he opened the door. Jed was hunched over her knees, on the bed, her naked back facing him. Silent sobs wracked her body gently.

 

_‘TURN BACK!’_

 

Jonathan closed the door, his heart clamping at the sight the woman was in.

 

‘ _Pine! Turn back!’_

 

He raised a fist.

 

‘ _TURN BACK NOW!’_

 

He knocked. Waited a second before opening the door. Jonathan relaxed his stance, making himself look non-threatening as he stared into teary, baby-blue eyes.

 

“I'm so sorry to interrupt”began slowly Jonathan, his hand in front of him in a peaceful gesture“The guests are arriving and the party's going to start soon”

 

Closing the door quickly yet gently, Jonathan headed toward the party. If nobody saw him there, things will be hard to explain.

 

——————

 

 

“The story begins in Egypt 4,500 years ago”began Roper, holding three golden cups in one hand “The ancient Egyptians invented this game, it is literally the oldest trick in the book”—Roper tipped the upper cup, revealing a red ball“Now, you start with a ball, we have one, two, three cups”—Roper moved the stack of cups—“You lay one cup like that”—The first cup was set on the table—“One cup like that”—Another one—“One cup like that”—The last one—“All right?”—The kids seated in front of him nodded, avidly staring at the man—“Now, I'm going to take the ball and I'm going to place the ball in the cup”—Roper linked his words to his movement—“Shake the cup, turn it over”—Pause—“All right, now, you have to watch very closely, you have to watch the cups…I'm going to move these two round like that”—The cup in the middle traded place with the cup on the right—“This one round like that”—The cup on the far left became the one in the far right—“Everybody clear on where the ball is now?”—The kids nodded—“Danny, where's the ball?”—Danny pointed to the cup on the right—“You think the ball's here?—The boy nodded—“No, Danny, the ball's in the middle!”—The kids laughed and Danny pouted—“You're not watching the cups, Danny”—Roper raised his head to stare at him—“Thomas is watching the cups, aren't you, Thomas?”

 

He would have gone with Danny’s choice but Jonathan may have an idea on how he did his trick. There’s not one but two balls, one is simply hidden underneath a cup and revealed at the last moment, making as if the ball had switched place. But then again, Jonathan wasn’t one to learn magic tricks, he preferred watching them and not know the trick behind it, let the magic live in his heart. Walking away slowly, Jonathan eyed the buffet table, colourful drinks and exotic _tapas_ made him salivate a little.

 

“There are too many things to choose”piped Danny, coming up behind him.

 

Jonathan smiled.

 

“I agree, I don’t even know where to start, help me?”

 

“I don’t know too”replied Danny, a small smile at his lips.

 

Jonathan got a pensive expression on his face.

 

“How about I choose something for you, and you choose something for me?”

 

Danny nodded then pointed to a plate with slice of pears, some _jamón_ and cream held by toothpicks.

 

“This one”

 

Taking a toothpick, Jonathan slid the whole thing into his mouth with his teeth then threw the pick into a nearby trash as he chewed. He made a little face when he noted that it wasn’t cream on the _jamón_ but _roquefort_ , leaving a strong and distinct taste in his mouth.

 

“Not a good one?”asked Danny.

 

“Not really”rasped Jonathan“It just too bad they put French cheese in this”

 

“Sorry”apologized Danny.

 

“It’s nothing, don’t worry”

 

Eyeing the plates on the table, Jonathan chose a toothpick with some kind of bright-green olive-looking thing, put it in a glass and handed it to the kid.

 

“There you go, Danny”

 

‘ _Hope I didn’t choose wrong!’_

 

Danny smiled at him before walking away, putting the toothpick in his mouth—And not losing his smile, so Jonathan thought he had made a good choice. Felling the eyes of someone on him, Jonathan turned his head and watched as Jed slid next to him, looking confident.

 

“Thomas”said Jed.

 

He could tell from her tone, she wanted to talk. She turned her head toward Roper.

 

“Roper! Thomas and I are going to go for a little stroll”

 

“Actually, before you do that, I might need his service”replied Roper, looking at Jonathan“Come”

 

Jonathan saw something in Jed’s eyes that made him smile at her reassuringly.

 

“We’ll take our stroll later, alright?”—Jed gave a stiff nod and Jonathan walked up to Roper—“Yes, sir?”

 

“Corky may be causing troubles”said Roper, slowly“Go with Frisky and Tabby, they need to escort some gentlemen out”

 

“What do you want me to do?”asked Jonathan.

 

“Just settle down Corks, he’ll be a bit peeved after the boys leaves with his night entertainments”

 

Jonathan bit his lips as he nodded. Looking at the waiting bodyguards, Jonathan followed them to the pool where he found Corkoran and two other men taking a piss by the pool.

 

‘ _He **really** is drunk’_

 

“You've got to break it up”called strongly Frisky, interrupting the three men in their drunk action as he walked to the edge of the pool“You're giving the boss indigestion with your buddies here”

 

The two ‘entertainments’—One in a suit and the other topless— walked toward Frisky, a pouting Corkoran trailing behind them.

 

“Come on, lads”said Frisky“The party's over”

 

“Frisky, go pee-pee”slurred the small brunet.

 

“Leave your drinks here”ordered Frisky, ignoring the brunet and pushing the topless man toward Tabby.

 

“Frisky, don't be too rough”drawled Corkoran.

 

“You’re up”said Tabby to Jonathan as him and Frisky escorted the two men out.

 

Looking at the man leaning against the railing, Jonathan couldn’t help but think he looked like a puppy that had been kicked for something he didn’t do. Letting out a long sigh, Jonathan walked toward his lover, passing a hand around his waist.

 

“Come, let’s get you somewhere you can sober up”

 

“I don’t want to be sober, drunk’s better! I’m feeling so good!”slurred the man.

 

“Corks…”

 

“It’s your fault, you know!”—Jonathan raised a dubious eyebrow—“Your fault they left!”

 

Jonathan literally bit his tongue as a scathing remark was on it. Looking up behind him, Jonathan’s stare caught Roper’s. The man was watching them. Watching him, gauging him. Another long-suffering sigh escaped his lips.

 

‘ _This will come and bit me in the arse, I’m sure’_

 

Seizing the man around his hips, Jonathan lifted him—Relishing delightfully into the small yelp Corkoran made— and carried him somewhere where no eyes could see them.

 

“Lemme go!”—Corkoran tried to drunkenly break out of his grip

 

“Nope”

 

Dodging as best as he could the drunken hits Corkoran was trying to give him, Jonathan was able to reach a secluded part of the large estate. Setting Corks down, Jonathan pushed him against the wall when the drunken man was about to sock him in the jaws. Grabbing a wrist then the other, Jonathan held them above Corkoran’s head as he pushed himself fully against his lover, who groaned when he hit the stone wall.

 

“Lemme go”groaned Corkroan, anger radiating from his being.

 

“And risk Roper’s anger? I’d rather not”deadpanned Jonathan, and just from the way Roper had regarded him earlier, Jonathan felt like he was into some kind of rite of passage.

 

“Ye bloody goody two shoes”slurred Corkoran, a dark glint in his eyes“Are you expecting something from Roper? That maybe he’d take your sweet little arse?”—Jonathan’s expression darkened while Corkoran chuckled darkly—“Or maybe you’d love to fall to your knees and suck him off? Maybe right in front of his girl too?”

 

Grinding his teeth and tightening his grip on the wrists, Jonathan pushed Corkoran more violently against the wall, the stone and Corky’s bones groaning softly. Corkoran groaned then chuckled darkly.

 

“So tha’s how you gonna spent your day?”mocked the drunken brunet“You and I, in a secluded area, against a wall, angrily staring at each other with… _No action_ between us?”—A pout—“Tha’ almost sound _boring”_

 

“Contrary to you, Corks, I’m not one who thinks with what’s between my legs”—Jonathan gave a dark smirk, pushing gently a knee toward his lover’s crotch, who gave a broken gasp.

 

Apparently the roughening and the prospect of _doing it_ against a wall, where people could see them, _in action,_ had Corky quite excited.

 

“You sure, _sweetheart_?”

 

Jonathan frowned at the flirty, drunken gaze Corkoran threw him. Moving his arms so that Corkoran’s wrist were behind the man and held by one hand, the other one coming to the front, unclasping the belt then the button of Corkoran’s trousers.

 

“Oh! I’m sure, Corks, I’m not doing it because I want to, I’m doing it as a duty to see you sobered up and settled down”—Jonathan smirked darkly at the man, pushing the trousers down and releasing the half-erect cock from its clothed prison—“Roper’s orders, can’t contradict the man”

 

Corkoran snorted.

 

“Orders”repeated Corkoran, a leering smirk crossing his lips—“Then get to it, soldier”

 

Reminding himself the reasons he was doing this, Jonathan kneeled in front of the man who was, by now, fully erect. Staring at the head then at the man, Jonathan blew on it before taking the length slowly, inch by inch. Above him, Corkoran emitted a strangled groan, his hips bucking, nearly triggering his gag reflex. Pushing back a little, Jonathan glared up at the blissful face above him before he put a strong hand on his lover’s hip and tightened his grip on the wrists.

 

‘ _So much things to do at the same time!’_

 

Moving his head up and down, Jonathan closed his eyes, relishing in the soft and strangled noises above him.

 

He moved. Slowly.

 

Up.

 

Down.

 

Up.

 

Down.

 

Releasing the shaft in his mouth with a wet _pop_ , Jonathan licked the underside, feeling the blood pumping under his tongue. Sometimes, Jonathan applied a gentle pressure of teeth before kissing and licking his way back up to the head, with only the blissful and broken moans and groans indicating he was doing a good job. Taking back the head in his mouth, Jonathan took all the length in his mouth, feeling the coarse pubic hair tickle his nose. He didn’t move for a beat, trying to control his gag reflex—Then he remembered reading something about closing your thumb in a fist for deep-throating and it fucking worked! Jonathan started moving, feeling the man above him gasp and tremble. Freeing his hands from his grip, Corkoran placed both his hands on his shoulders to support himself, Jonathan pushing him more against the wall and half-supporting him kind of helped make him stay upright. Jonathan kept on deep-throating on the man’s length, internally glad he was reducing the witty bastard to a needy and witless mess. The salty and bitter taste was omnipresent in his mouth as he kept moving, and then, above him, Corkoran cursed and something warm yet bittersweet landed in his mouth. Preferring not to choke, he swallowed what he could—He was sure some was dripping from the corner of his mouth— before the shaft slipped from his mouth and Corkoran slid from the wall, onto the ground, short-breathed. Staring at him, the pride he had felt earlier was back full-force just from the sight Corks was: Chest heaving, red-faced with a blissful expression, hair a bit more tousled than usual, mouth half-wide open with a trickle of drool and a stupid smile.

 

“You should see yourself, sweetheart”crooned the man, still basking in the after-glow.

 

Jonathan snorted, looking down at the ground. He might have an idea of how he looked.

 

“Pot. Kettle”replied Jonathan, a stupid smile at his lips, coming closer to the man against the wall to kiss him gently.

 

It was a pressure of lips at first, then tongue mingled and head tilted for a better angle. Jonathan broke the kiss just as a hand was undoing his trousers’ button, his half-erect prick denting the cloth slightly. Catching the hand, Jonathan shook his head, making Corkoran growl.

 

“Not now, later”said Joanthan“We’ve been gone for too long, people will wonder”

 

“Let them”hissed the man, making Jonathan roll his eyes.

 

“Corks, you’re still a bit drunk, Roper is going to make a big fuss should we ruin the party, you know it”replied strongly Jonathan before sighing then kissing Corks’ temple softly“We’ll continue later, alright? You’ll have _carte blanche_ to do as your heart desires”

 

Corkoran pouted but nodded nonetheless, stealing a kiss as Jonathan was about to stand. Helping the brunet up and fixing the man then himself, Jonathan started to walk away—Glad that his shirt was long enough to hide his lower body.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“I owe a stroll to someone”replied simply Jonathan, making Corkoran frown“Roper knows about it”

 

Without waiting for an answer, Jonathan went to find Jed.

 

 

———————————

 

 

 

He found her at the buffet table, sipping a nearly empty glass of champagne, Roper at her hip. She looked around then her eyes settling on him. Self-consciously, Jonathan passed a quick hand over the corner of his lips before he walked up to the couple.

 

“Thomas”—Roper took a sip from his flute—“Everything has been settled down?”

 

Jonathan inclined his head, a tiny, forced smile at his lips.

 

“Indeed, shouldn’t be any more troubles, I can assure you”replied Jonathan.

 

Roper nodded with a smile at the corner of his lips.

 

“Good”

 

“Can we take a stroll, now, darling?”asked Jed, smiling tenderly at her lover“Wanna walk on the beach while there’s still some sun left”

 

“Then go do so, my love”replied Roper, before kissing her—Jonathan looked away, by politeness—“Be careful with her, Thomas”

 

The underlined threat wasn’t missed by the spy who simply smiled and nodded his head.

 

“No harm will come to her”promised the dirty-blond British.

 

Both of them left the party and headed silently toward the beach. When they reached it, Jed took off her shoes then walked into the water, the fabric of her dress soaking in. Jonathan followed her example and took off his shoes before walking into the water and alongside her, not caring his trousers were wet.

 

‘ _They’ll need to be washed anyway, with what you did earlier’_ soughed a voice in his mind.

 

Jonathan ignored it.

 

“Who are all these people?”

 

Jonathan needed to know what Jed’s place was in all this.

 

“How should I know?”replied Jed, making Jonathan frown.

 

“You're not curious?”

 

“Why should I be? It's business”

 

“Which is what?”asked Jonathan, curiosity colouring his tone.

 

“Buying and selling agricultural equipment”answered Jed“Caro says Sandy tells her everything, that would drive me insane”

 

Jed stopped walking and he followed suit. Suddenly, the atmosphere between them tensed. She turned to glare at him.

 

 _‘Maybe we’ll mention the elephant in the fucking room’_ deadpanned his mind.

 

“You shouldn't have seen me like that today, in my bedroom”—Jed’s glare was fierce while her face was perfectly calm.

 

“I'm sorry”replied truthfully Jonathan, his voice calm“The door was open, I thought you were dressed-”

 

“That's not what I meant”—Jonathan couldn’t help but frown a little at that—“I don't care who sees me naked, I do care who sees me crying”— _‘Ah! So it’s that…’_ —“You tell no-one you saw that, is that clear?”

 

‘ _To whom shall I tell, lady?’_ drawled internally Jonathan as he nodded.

 

“Of course”

 

Silence.

 

They stared at each other.

 

“I'm going swimming”said Jed, turning around toward the sea and taking a few steps along the banks“Want to come?”

 

Jonathan gaped at her a little before a huffed laugh escaped him.

 

“Ah…I don't think that would be wise”replied Jonathan, adverting his eyes as Jed started undoing her dress.

 

“There's no current”said Jed, turning her head to watch him.

 

The dress was zipped down, falling into the water. Jonathan turned his head away from her as she stepped over it then took off her lace underwear.

 

“That's not quite what I meant”—‘ _If Corky is watching, he’ll be a right pain in my arse, in every way!’_

 

“I know it wasn't”

 

Looking at everything but her, Jonathan couldn’t help the blush or the soundless chuckle that escaped his lips, feeling like a child doing something he shouldn’t.

 

“There she goes, beyond the ha-ha!”recited Jed, before turning to look at him“One day, Thomas, you'll live a little”

 

Forgetting with who and where he was, he turned his head and watched her swim, a smile at his lips.

 

Later that night, after going for a few rounds of non-stop sex with his lover, Jonathan couldn’t forget the images of Jed swimming, even after each time he climaxed.

 

 

——————————

 

 

There was some kind of tension the next day. He didn’t know what was going on but he could sense something had shifted between yesterday and today. Maybe with that, he will overhear something. Something important. Important enough to tell Angela about.

 

But how?

 

Jonathan was so unaware of his surrounding as he ruminated the thought that he bumped his feet into a small table. Holding back a curse, Jonathan groaned and hopped on one foot away from the stupid table when he noticed something on it.

 

Danny’s phone was innocently lying there.

 

An imaginary light bulb went on in his mind. Looking around and finding no one, as swift and quick as a coursing river, Jonathan took the phone and pocketed it before walking away slowly and calmly. He walked into a deserted room, unlocked the device, deactivated the vibrating and muted the phone, just in case. Smiling, Jonathan headed toward the pool, internally hoping Danny will forgive him. When he arrived at the pool, he found Caroline, shoulders slumped and her legs in the pool, gazing into the horizon. She turned her head toward him as he walked down the stairs and joined her.

 

“Morning”greeted Jonathan

 

“Hi”replied Caroline with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

 

“Are you not swimming?”asked the blue-eyed blond.

 

“I'm not in the mood”said Caroline as Jonathan sat down, legs crossed“I like you, Thomas, you see everything and say nothing”—Jonathan stayed silent and listened, understanding Caroline’s need to talk and vent her sadness—“My husband is screwing our nanny, what a cliché”—Caroline grimaced—“Jed said I should have hired an uglier girl but the agency only had stunners”—She sniffed then turned her head, looking at the tube of solar cream beside her and took it before holding it in front of him—“Could you do my back?”—Jonathan nodded as he took the tube and Caroline turned around—“Don't worry, I don't want to sleep with you, I know with whom you are”

 

Jonathan couldn’t help the amused snort that escaped him as he pressed some sunscreen in his hands and applied it to her back.

 

“I see my reputation as Corks’ boy toy precedes me”

 

Caroline chuckled a little before she fell silent.

 

“Why is he keeping you here?”wondered the woman.

 

Jonathan didn’t need to ask who _he_ was

 

“I don't know”replied Jonathan.

 

“Grooming you, is he?”

 

“For what?”asked Jonathan, frowning.

 

Was she about to tell him something important? Caroline turned her head toward him.

“You just be careful”—Jonathan imperceptibly stilled as he stared at her, moving closer so she could speak lower to him only—“Roper's planning a big arms deal to Apo's Lebanese friend, weapons from seven British and American companies, weapons no-one should be trading in”—Right now, his hands barely moved on her back, way too focused on what she was saying—“Roper's using a company called TradePass to fence the deal, he pretends it trades in agricultural equipment and his investors pretend to believe him”—Pause—“You can stop rubbing now”

 

Obeying, Jonathan let his hands slip away from her back.

 

“Why are you telling me this?”asked Jonathan, a hint of wariness in his voice as she turned around to face him again.

 

“I just want to be honest with someone in this world”admitted the woman, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

 

“Does Jed know?”

 

Jonathan had to ask. Had to know.

 

“No, of course not!”scoffed Caroline“Sandy screws everyone and tells me everything, Roper is steadfastly faithful and tells Jed nothing”—Caroline stared meaningfully at him—“Do you think I should tell her?”

 

Jonathan stayed silent. Maybe if Jed knows about what’s going on with Roper and his ‘business’, she might help him, and that was a big might! But then, she might react badly to the news, but at the same time, he just couldn’t leave her in the dark.

 

“Maybe”said Jonathan carefully.

 

He was neither saying ‘yes’ or ‘no’, he’ll leave that up to Caroline to make the right decision. He stayed with her for some minutes before he stood up and left her to her thinking.

 

When it was the end of the day, Jonathan knew what choice Caroline had made. He was standing outside, in the terrace, Corky—Who was strangely giving him the cold shoulder— at his hip and Frisky lounging in a deckchair, the three of them escaping the heavy, angry and foul atmosphere in the house. The sun was setting, the sky was darkening and a light breeze blew, making him shiver a bit, reminding him that nights in warm countries were always cold. He heard the elevator moving up then doors opening then light footsteps.

 

“Hi, Corky”—Corkoran barely acknowledged Danny.

 

‘ _Seems like he’s giving the cold shoulder to everyone’_ thought Jonathan.

 

“Frisky”—Just as Danny passed by the man, Frisky went to tickle the boy who edged away from him, giggling and headed toward him.

 

Looking away from the horizon, Jonathan smiled at the kid.

 

“Hey, Danny”

 

“Thomas…Have you seen my phone?”asked Danny

 

Letting nothing on, Jonathan lowered his head in an apologetic way.

 

“I haven't, sorry”replied the spy.

 

Danny pouted, looking down.

 

“Dad'll be cross”said mournfully the kid“Everyone's cross and Jed's not talking to Dad”—Danny threw him a lost look—“What's going on?”

 

“I don't know”replied Jonathan, as truthful as he could—Was he imagining Corkoran snorting faintly in disbelief?—“I'll tell you what, why don't I come downstairs and read you a bedtime story, and we can look for your phone in the morning?”

 

That seemed to bring a smile on the boy’s sad face.

 

“OK”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah”

 

Leaning away from the railing, Jonathan turned toward Corky and bent his head to kiss him—But the man turned his head away, making him kiss his cheek.

 

“Shall I see you later?”asked lowly Jonathan.

 

Corkoran was silent, snubbing him completely. Sighing deeply, Jonathan stepped away from the brunet and followed Danny.

 

‘ _Maybe I’ll have a full night of sleep tonight’_ thought Jonathan with a smile as him and Danny headed inside.

 

“What should we read?”

 

“I don't know”replied Danny, stepping inside and calling the elevator.

 

“Which one's your favourite?”—From the corner of his eyes, Jonathan could see Frisky rose from the lounge chair.

 

“Three Little Pigs”replied Danny, stepping inside the elevator, Jonathan following him.

 

“OK, the pigs? I can give you the Thomas version: Two Little Pigs”

 

As the doors of the elevator closed, Jonathan was surprised to not see Frisky with them, usually tailing all his comings and goings.

 

 

————————

 

 

It was late when he walked back to his cottage. Opening the door, Jonathan stepped inside.

 

“Corks?”called Jonathan, knowing the man invited himself into his sanctuary when he was ‘hungry’ or just wanted to piss him off.

 

 

No answer.

 

 

 

Peeking into the bedroom, Jonathan found nobody, same for the rest of the rooms. Immediately, he took out the stolen phone from his pocket and sent an encrypted message to Angela through Zitter Zatter, an app especially made for this mission. Just as the message was sent, the doorknob jiggled then a knock resounded, startling him.

 

“A moment!”called Jonathan, shoving the phone into one of the highest cupboard he could reach then quickly taking his trousers and shirt off and throwing them away.

 

Quickly opening the door, Jonathan eyed surprisingly a glaring Corkoran.

 

“What took you so long?”growled the man, pushing past him—And Jonathan got a whiff of alcohol on him.

 

“Sorry, I was disrobing and about to take a piss”drawled Jonathan, closing the door.

 

“You never locked before”—Corkoran stood by the threshold of the bedroom—“Something to hide?”

 

Jonathan repressed the urge to stiffen.

 

“Well, seeing you were snubbing me, I thought I might have a night all to myself and indulge, for the first time, into locking my door”deadpanned the spy.

 

Corky gave a noncommittal grunt, walking into the bedroom. Jonathan glared at his retracting back before walking into the bathroom—The last thing he needed now was a suspicious **drunk** Corkoran, this was the worst Corkoran! Flushing the toilet, Jonathan walked out toward his bedroom and had a double take by the threshold.

 

Corkoran was in his bed.

 

Normally it shouldn’t surprise him, seeing this room had seen _things_ , but he was just…Lying under the cover, on his side, back to him, and that was what perplexed him. Usually, when Corks was here, it meant sex and a short night for him.

 

“Don’t stand there like an idiot and come to bed”growled the lump on the bed.

 

Blinking in surprise, Jonathan shuffled to the bed, taking off his boxers then slipping under the cover, lying back-to-back with his bedmate.

 

Unmoving, Jonathan waited.

 

 

 

 

A minute.

 

 

 

 

Two.

 

 

 

 

Nothing.

 

 

No pouncing, no sudden spooning, just nothing.

 

“……Is there a reason why you’re here?”asked Jonathan, turning his head toward his bedmate.

 

 

 

Silence.

 

 

 

 

Was Corkoran asleep, already?!

 

 

 

Jonathan waited some more.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

Still nothing.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…He felt it then.

 

A slight brush of a foot on his leg, so light he might have imagined it but the brush became a touch. Turning, Corkoran’s back was still facing him. Jonathan stared at him for a beat then slowly moved toward the man. Crawling closer, he passed an arm over the form on the bed, resting over a slightly round stomach, and buried his nose in Corkoran’s neck, smelling the expensive cologne and Corkoran’s very own fragrance under the alcohol stench. A hand landed softly on his and stayed there, making him smile as he closed his eyes. It was nice to snuggle someone other than a pillow.

 

 

——————

 

 

They were still spooning when he awoke, a faint light filtering through the closed blind. Corky was still sleeping soundly in his arms. Closing his eyes, Jonathan relished in the peace of the room for a few minutes before trying to slowly disentangle himself from Corkoran’s sleeping form.

 

Trying being the key word.

Corkoran emitted a low groan as he shifted. Gently, Jonathan bent his head and nuzzled his lover’s neck, kissing the skin slowly.

 

“Sorry”whispered Jonathan“Nature calls”

 

Corkoran gave a low, sleepy groan, snuggling more into his pillow as Jonathan left the bedroom for the bathroom. Done with his business, he walked out into the kitchen and took an old looking percolator and bag of ground coffee. Corkoran may be used to have hangovers but Jonathan couldn’t help but feel the need to help the man lessen his pain. Placing the percolator onto the stove, over a small fire, Jonathan walked into the bedroom, grabbed a shirt and trousers and dressed up.

 

“V’at yoo do’in’?”mumbled his sleepy lover.

 

“Getting us some breakfast”—Putting on his flip-flops, he walked up to the bed and kissed gently his lover on the forehead—“Coffee is on the stove, I’ll be back to take care of it”

 

“Mmhmmh”

 

Corner of his lips perking up, Jonathan walked out of the cottage and, leisurely, made his way to the house, saluting some maids on his way to the kitchen. Arriving inside, Jonathan took a tray and loaded it with apples, bananas, strawberries, green grapes and eggs. When he was done, Jonathan made his way toward the cottage. Half-way through the trip, he heard commotion inside the house. Halting in his steps, Jonathan chose to stand in a hidden spot and watch what was going on. He watched as Caroline walked out of the house, trying to put on a brave façade, two travel bags and an apple in her hands and her children innocently following her toward one of the taxis waiting.

 

“OK, so, just put the cases by the taxi and then you can jump in”said Caroline, and from where he stood, Jonathan could hear the sobs in her voice—“Good girl, pop in, jump in”—The kids sat in the backseat of the car—“OK, put your seatbelts on, guys”—Walking out of the house, Jed headed toward her and gathered the woman in her arms, from his spot, he could hear the woman’s soft cries; Jed released Caroline—“OK…OK”—Caroline stepped inside the car just as Sandy walked out of the house, a huge luggage in hand and the (former)nanny trailing behind him, sobbing silently, both making their way to the other taxi car—“Here we go”—By now, people had started to walk out to see what was going on; Sandy and the nanny passed by Caroline’s taxi and the woman leaped out the car, after the young woman who hastily made her way to the taxi—“Get in the taxi, you bloody whore!”

 

“Caroline, for.…”began Sandy—who loaded the boot of the car—but was ignored.

 

“You bitch!”

 

“Caroline, for Christ's sake”—Sandy literally put himself in Caroline’s way so that the nanny could get into the car unharmed—“She's going, she's going, she's go-”—The car started and Caroline threw her apple at it, hitting the rear lit with a harsh _thonk!_

 

“Bitch! Whore!”screeched the woman.

 

“Caroline-”tried Sandy and Caroline turned on him, looking ready to pounce and rip his throat out.

 

“Just shut up!”—Sandy carefully stepped back when she headed toward him—“Just shut up, Sandy, you shit!”—Caroline finally seemed to notice the audience they had—“ D’you like the show?”—Jonathan saw Frisky, Tabby and an unnamed bodyguard cleverly left the scene, not wanting to know what would Caroline do to them, leaving only him, Jed, Roper and Sandy to watch the scene unfold—“You like the show, Dicky? Dicky Roper?”

 

Caroline did a sarcastic, low curtsy before climbing into the car. The car started and drove away slowly.

 

“See you later, guys”—Sandy waved at the kids as the car drove past him.

 

Jonathan watched as a tired Sandy left the scene, shuffling back inside the house while Jed walked past Roper, proverbial nose up in the air. Having seen enough, Jonathan went back to his walk to the cottage. The percolator growled with bubbles when he entered and, quickly, Jonathan set the tray aside and turned off the stove. Taking out two mugs and a sugar bowl, he poured coffee into them then set them aside to cool off a little before taking out the needed utensils to make an omelette. When it was done and cooked, he placed the omelette in a plate he put in the tray along with some cutlery. Walking into the bedroom, he headed for the window and opened the blinds—Corky groaned in the background— then walked back in the kitchen to take the tray and the mugs. Waiter balancing skills kicking in, he stepped into the bedroom, tray balanced in one hand and the two hot mugs in the other.

 

“Lost yourself on your way back?”mumbled Corkoran, slowly sitting up and leaning back against the headboard.

 

Jonathan set the tray in the middle of the bed before handing a mug to his lover.

 

“Not really”replied Jonathan, toeing off his flip-flops and sitting on the bed“I got waylaid by some commotion”

 

“What happened?”—Corkoran took a sip of his coffee and made a face—“Bloody hell, that’s bitter”

 

“Be glad I didn’t give you salted coffee for your hangover”deadpanned Jonathan as Corkoran shuddered and added at least seven cubes of sugar in his coffee.

 

“That doesn’t answer my question”

 

Jonathan paused, took a careful sip of his coffee.

 

“Sandy and Caroline had a row and she left the estate”

 

“Over what?”—Jonathan stayed silent, threw a meaningful look at Corkoran before picking a grape and putting it in his mouth—“Oh! So she found out”

 

Jonathan gaped at him.

 

“You knew?”

 

Corkoran let out a derisive snort.

 

“Everybody knew, sweetheart”—A smirk stretched his lover’s lips—“And so did you, didn’t you?”—Jonathan said nothing as Corkoran took a sip and made another face—“Why does it have to be so bitter?”—There was a rasp in his voice that made him smirk.

 

“Something bitterer than you? That exist?!”

 

“Ahah, real funny”—More sugar was added in the mug and another sip was taken but his lover still made a face.

 

Jonathan rolled his eyes, setting his mug by the bedside table.

 

“Give it to me”said Jonathan, extending a hand.

 

Pursing his lips, Corkoran handed the mug and Jonathan took a large gulp, grimacing at the too sweet taste before standing up, he headed into the kitchen and watered the coffee before returning to his spot on the bed and handing the cup back to his lover. Taking a cautious sip, Corkoran leaned back against the headrest, a pleased expression on his face.

 

“How can you take it so sweet?”said Jonathan, sipping his coffee, washing the taste in his mouth.

 

“How can you take it so bitter?”retorted Corkoran in the same tone.

 

“Remains of a tour in Irak”replied Jonathan, emptying his cup then setting it aside on the tray and picking up the omelette and the cutlery“And eat the omelette, and the fruit, it’ll help the hangover”

 

“Yes, mom”deadpanned Corkoran, watching as he picked another grape and put it in his mouth.

 

Jonathan emitted a low noise as he chewed, picking more grapes then leaned back against the headboard. Picking one of the grapes from his hand, Jonathan put it between his teeth and was about to swallow it when a movement on his right caught him by surprise. Suddenly, lips brushed his and teeth nearly clashed with his. A weight settled on him as the skin of the grape was split open and juice poured out, dribbling from his chin. Sighing pleasantly, Jonathan closed his eyes, and answered the somewhat kiss as best as he could, the poor grape ending up being split in half as they separated.

Swallowing, Jonathan stared at a smug Corkoran who plucked a grape from his hand.

 

“Never been found of those before”said casually the brunet, eyeing the green fruit in his hand“Prefer them as a drink, you see”

 

Jonathan refrained from snorting out-loud but his amused expression spoke for him.

 

“Oh! Really?”

 

This time, Corkoran snorted, putting the grape in his mouth then kissing Jonathan again, who happily answered. Heat and desired built quickly between them, and the fact that the smaller brunet was undulating above him, on a _certain growing part_ of his anatomy, was already making him groan with want and need. Feeling Corkoran smirk in their kiss, he broke it and looked down at him.

 

“Fancy a change?”whispered Corkoran, exuding smugness“How about you get on top?”

 

Jonathan stared at him, surprised.

 

“You want me to top?”

 

If possible, Corky’s smirk became smugger.

 

“Be careful at how you phrase that”breathed Corkoran, bending down to nip at his throat“I’ve never been on the receiving end and I don’t intend to be, ever”

 

Jonathan hummed softly, his eyes closing as his lover nipped at a sensitive spot.

 

“Then how can I top if you don’t want to bottom?”

 

Corks chuckled knowingly, kissing, nibbling and licking his neck before straightening, a hand hovering Jonathan’s shorts’ band.

 

“Do you know how to ride?”

 

Jonathan’s eyes widened in understanding.

 

 

—————————

 

When he awoke, the next day, Jonathan was surprised to see he was alone in bed. Hissing silently at the familiar sores of body as he sat up, Jonathan stared into nothingness for a moment before standing and heading to the bathroom for a well-deserved shower. When he was done, he dressed up, left the cottage with an apple in his hand and headed leisurely toward the main house, shivering faintly at the warming up temperature. Throwing his apple core into the nearest trashcan when he entered the residence, Jonathan was surprised to see it empty—save for the maids. Frowning, Jonathan wandered around the house, but again, the house seemed empty. Walking out to the main entrance, he found Corkoran waiting by some saddled horses and headed toward him.

 

“Hey”—Jonathan passed his arms around Corks’ waist and kissed the man on his cheek—“Where is everybody?”asked Jonathan

 

“Monaco”replied the brunet, taking Jonathan’s lips in a better kiss“Two days of meetings, things are ramping up”

 

Jonathan nodded slowly, eyeing the, white, horse closest to them.

 

“And you're not…”—‘ _Thread carefully here, Pine’_ —“You're not going too?”

 

Corkoran’s posture seemed to stiffen with reined anger.

 

“Not me, no”replied the smaller brunet, his tone light compared to his stiff posture“The girl was supposed to go but she's blown him out, I'm staying with her, we're going riding instead”—Corks’ smirk turned meanly—“Didn't she invite you? Oh, dear”

 

Jonathan couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

 

“I think I’ve had my share of… _riding_ , yesterday”replied Jonathan before giving his lover one last kiss and releasing him, his hand came up to pet the white horse gently“Well, have a nice time”

 

As he made slowly his way back inside, in his head, Jonathan was already planning his breaking into the Citadel. Looking at a clock hanging on the wall, Jonathan patiently waited until he was hearing the distinct noise of hooves on cobblestones and chatter moving away before acting. First thing first, he needed to give a reason to be inside Roper AND Jed’s bedroom, so he went to the garden and picked up flowers then went up to a maid and asked her if she could give him something to put them in as “Jed as been feeling down lately and I think some flowers will lighten her day”—The maid had smiled with a small blush, nodded and given him a small glass jar filled with water. Internally smiling, Jonathan put the flower in the jar and made his way slowly to the bedroom. Climbing up the familiar, marbled stairs, Jonathan looked around casually as he stuck close to the wall while making his way to Roper’s open bedroom. Halting then looking down as a maid walked into the room, a bowl of oranges in her arms, which she set on a small table before walking away. Exhaling slowly as a familiar surge of adrenalin started mounting slowly, Jonathan walked inside the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Setting the jar on the small table in the middle of the room, Jonathan started his search. Carefully, he fumbled through all the drawers, being watchful of anything suspicious or at its rightful place. When he checked one of the drawers of the chests by the bed, he noticed the picture of a blond boy with familiar blue eyes, hidden under a letter. Jonathan pursed his lips. Was this boy important? Better safe than sorry, Jonathan took out his stolen—borrowed— phone and snapped a picture before setting back the picture as it were, closed the drawer then moved to the second chest of drawers by the bed. Opening the first drawer, he noticed two boxes of peppermint candies. Remembering something Danny said about peppermint, Jonathan opened one of the boxes.

 

Candies.

 

Closing and setting back the box, Jonathan took the second one and held his breath as he opened it.

 

A key was inside.

 

Taking it out, Jonathan moved to the door on the side of the room, where the white, alarm-box was patiently waiting to go off. Jonathan looked at the time.

 

_10:59:53._

_54._

 

Jonathan inhaled slowly as he put the key right in front of the keyhole.

 

_55._

The spike of adrenalin was back, prompting him to breath slowly and deeply.

 

_58._

_59._

The alarm blared suddenly, almost making him jump out of his skin as he shoved the key into the keyhole, turned and walked inside quickly. He had seconds before the alarm will stop blaring and he better be out before it does! Running down the stairs, Jonathan hurtled into an office with paintings and other things hanging on the walls, a jersey with Roper’s name on it and a large, wooden desk in the middle. Not stopping to stare much at his surrounding, Jonathan dived for the desk, opening drawers—and finding mostly junks into some. Keeping calm as adrenalin almost made him mad with fear, Jonathan kept on pulling open drawers and rummaging carefully through them. Finally, he found something, some important looking papers. Taking them out, he set them on the desk, glanced over them before pulling the phone out and snapping clear pictures. As long as the alarm was still ringing, he was all right but how long had he left? Snapping a picture of the last paper, Jonathan ordered the papers, stacked them then placed them back inside the drawer.

 

 _‘Get out! Get out!’_ screamed his mind as he verified that everything was in place.

 

Just as he was about to leave, he noticed something on the desk. It was a hair.

 

A short, platinum blond hair.

 

‘ _She was inside?!’_

 

Taking the hair with him, Jonathan took the stair two by two, sometime three or four until he reached the door. Opening it, Jonathan stepped inside the bedroom, closed and locked the door. Seconds after he did that, the alarm stopped. Letting out a relieved breath he didn’t know he had been holding, Jonathan went to put back the key in its box, in its drawer.

 

“………st be a minute”

 

Jonathan tensed as he closed the drawer. They were back?! Already?! Jonathan faintly heard footsteps coming closer to him. Looking wildly around, Jonathan thought about opening the window and escape through the roof, like in the movies. Except he wasn’t in a movie, his body was still sore from yesterday activities and he wasn’t that good at parkour. His eyes caught on the flower jar and quickly he moved toward it, grabbed it gently just as the door of the bedroom opened. What was left of Jed’s happiness on her face melted like snow in summer upon seeing him.

 

“What are you doing in here?”

 

Raising his eyes to look at her, Jonathan motioned the jar.

 

“I brought you some flowers”

 

Jed gaped at him.

 

“Why didn't you give them to the maids?”—Jonathan didn’t know what to say to that and just stared at her as a tense silence settled in before Jed went on—“I have to change”

 

“Close the door”said Jonathan, carefully.

 

He was gambling again and he didn’t know what outcome this could have. Jed stared stonily at him. He didn’t think, at first, she’d listen to him but she stepped more into the room and closed the door behind her, her eyes never leaving his as he moved slowly towards her.

 

“You can't be in here”breathed the blonde“This is our bedroom”

 

Jonathan inhaled deeply as he took out the hair he had found in Roper’s office and showed it to her.

 

“What is that?”

 

“I found it on the desktop”said slowly, gently Jonathan, making his posting nonthreatening to the woman“You broke into his office”—Jed inhaled sharply and eyed him fearfully—“And you spied on his papers, you have to be more careful”

 

Jed just gaped at him as his words sank in her mind. ‘What was _he_ doing in Roper’s office?’ she wanted to ask but the words were caught up in her throat. Just as she was about to voice her question, another voice broke the silence between them.

 

“Darling, Angel, Sweetie”that was Corky’s voice and it was headed toward them“Everyone's starving-”

“He must not see me”breathed Jonathan.

 

“But he’s-”

 

“Get rid of him”cut Jonathan, eyes pleading.

 

Pursing her lips, she gave a slow nod before grabbing his arms and putting him against the wall, near the door. Outside the room, they could hear Corkoran’s steps coming closer, and a metallic sound followed him with each step he took. Jonathan watched as Jed undid the buttons of her shirt and Jonathan couldn’t help but look away as he saw her black-laced bra.

 

“You decent?”they heard Corky said before the man knocked.

 

Opening the door, Jed stared at a slightly frowning Corkoran.

 

“What's going on?”asked simply the smaller brunet.

 

Jonathan held his breath.

 

“Nothing”replied Jed, quickly, a bit to quickly“I'm coming”

 

Jonathan waited, even put a hand over his mouth to muffle his breathing. Jed walked out, her steps slowly fading away, but Jonathan wasn’t hearing Corkoran’s. Aware that a mere door was the only thing between him and his lover, Jonathan didn’t move a muscle. Footsteps were heard but not the way he wanted to hear them. Corkoran was walking _in_ the bedroom and not following Jed.

 

One step.

 

 

Another.

 

 

Another.

 

By now, Jonathan could discern faintly the silhouette of his lover. He seemed to look at what was inside the room. Jonathan waited, not a sound escaping him. If he gets caught by his lover, not even the jar of flowers excuse will save him and Corky _will_ follow through his threats for him just because he was in the bedroom.

 

The atmosphere seemed heavy and tense.

 

 

 

 

Corkoran was still eyeing the content of the bedroom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A deep exhale escaped the smaller brunet before the door moved and closed. Unable to move, Jonathan listened as Corkoran’s steps faded away. Jonathan waited a few moment silently, just to see if Corkoran will not barge fully in but nothing happened and a shaky and relieved exhale escaped his lips. His heart was thundering in his chest, blood was pumping in his ears and he felt a bit light headed. Slowly, Jonathan stepped away from the wall, opened carefully the door, peeked out—And saw no one watching— and quickly stepped out to head anywhere, away from the room.

 

This was a fucking close shave!

 

 

—————————

 

 

He had to make this quick. He didn’t know when Corkoran will arrive. Leaning against the counter of the stove, Jonathan eyed the content of the phone and opened the Zitter Zatter app. He stared at the blond child’s picture, not knowing what to do with that. Staring into dark blue eyes that seemed black, Jonathan bit his lower lip taped the screen and moved the picture to a private file, he’ll come to this one later. Looking at the five remaining pictures, he selected all of them and sent them to Angela through the app. When it was done, he turned the phone off then put it back to its hiding place in the highest cupboard, the only place Corkoran won’t be able to go through—It was mean on the man’s stature but necessary. When he was done, tiredness seeped into him, the action of earlier and his nerves loosening were doing him in. Shuffling slowly into his bedroom, Jonathan undressed and crawled under the cover, not caring that he left the lights in kitchen on, Jonathan fell into a deep slumber. He didn’t even hear Corkoran entering the cottage—and turn off the lights— nor did he feel the man slipping under the cover with him. When morning came, Jonathan was alone but he knew Corks had been with him as he saw a steaming mug of coffee waiting for him on the kitchen counter. Drinking his breakfast, Jonathan headed toward the residence and found it livelier than the last days. Walking to the main entrance, he found Corks waiting faithfully. Walking up to him, Jonathan passed an arm around his lover’s waist gently, looking ahead to see Frisky heading their way.

 

“They're back?”asked Jonathan, seeing the bodyguard and the familiar black saloons.

 

“Apparently so”replied Corkoran, an odd tone in his voice, as if he hadn’t been warned of it.

 

Frisky was now a few feet away from them.

 

“The chief wants to see you”said the man and Corkoran nodded as Jonathan released him and was about to take a step when Frisky shook his head at the smaller brunet“Not you, him”—Frisky motioned Jonathan with his head.

 

Jonathan nodded, squeezed an astounded Corky’s hand gently before following Frisky, internally smirking victoriously. Frisky led him to a secluded part of the residence where Roper’s _official_ office was. Approaching two large mahogany door, Frisky pushed them open before stepping aside to let Jonathan in. He entered and looked at Sandy then Roper, both drinking tea while waiting patiently for him.

 

“Present for you on the table”said Roper as the door closed behind the dirty blond British.

 

Walking leisurely up to the table, Jonathan eyed the black rectangle patiently waiting for him.

 

It was a passport, from New Zealand.

 

“Thank you”said Jonathan, making sure there was gratitude in his voice.

 

Roper smirked.

 

“I told them to put some visas in it and make it look scruffy”said the man“Never trust a new passport, in my view”—Jonathan walked up to the desk, opening his new passport and looking at its content—“Always go with the old 'uns, like Third World taxi drivers, there's a reason they have survived”

 

“Andrew Birch?”said out-loud the undercover spy.

 

Roper smirked again.

 

“We like the tree thing”answered the man“We thought we'd stick with that”—Jonathan smiled, still looking through the content of the passport—“It's all official, you are reborn, the visas are real…If you want to renew, go to the consulate abroad, less risky”

 

Roper and Sandy shared a look before the Lord plucked the passport from his hands, surprising him. Jonathan gaped at his empty hand then at a smirking Sandy.

 

“What's up?”asked the man.

“Erm, I thought that was my…present”admitted Jonathan, a forced smile at his lips.

 

Roper’s smirked widened.

 

“Well, it can be, if you do something for me”

“Right _”_ huffed Jonathan, his eyes narrowing internally at what could Roper ask of him.

 

Roper eyed him up.

 

“Sandy, papers” —The man nodded, took a stack of paper beside him and put it in front of Jonathan—“We're going to need a witness, preferably Spanish so they can't actually read the bloody thing”

Jonathan picked up the papers and started reading.

 

“I'll get Carlos”replied Sandy, standing up and going to the door.

 

“Is he 18?” —Jonathan’s posture stiffened a little as he read further.

 

“Yeah”

 

“Wait, wha-what is this?”asked Jonathan, sitting down in the chair in front of the desk“What am I signing?”

 

“Jesus, Pine”drawled Langbourne, turning toward him“For a murderer on the run, you're pretty bloody picky”

 

Jonathan stared at the man’s retracting back before the door closed and his attention was back on Roper.

 

“I am giving you your own company”replied the man with a smirk.

 

‘ _A company?’_

 

“Erm... Look, I... Look, I really... I don't know anything about running a company”said truthfully Jonathan.

 

“You don't have to”replied Roper before smirking“All you have to do is sign as Andrew Birch”—taking one of the pens on his desk and some useless papers, he handed them to Jonathan—“Why don't you practise a few signatures? Get the feel of it”

 

Jonathan stared at the pen Roper was handing him before taking it slowly then the papers. The blond British cleared his throat to dispel the uneasiness he was feeling.

 

“Andrew Birch”said Jonathan, trying a signature.

 

“B-I-R, C for Charlie, H for Hotel”spelled out Roper, leaning back on his seat while Jonathan finished ‘his’ signature, pushing down the pen with a bit more force than necessary to dot the ‘i’“Go on! Manly one! Go for a manly one”—Jonathan hoped the chuckles he was letting out wasn’t too forced—“Andrew Birch in a hurry”—Roper growled—“Andrew Birch, one more”—Jonathan tried two more signatures and Roper smiled at them—“That's more like it”

 

Behind them, the door opened and someone shuffled inside as Jonathan eyed again the papers, something grabbing his attention.

 

“ _Carlos, ven aqui”_ ordered Roper“ _Necesito que firmes esto_ ”

 

‘ _The new Managing Director’_ read internally Jonathan‘ _Shall continue the work of his predecessor Major…’_ —Jonathan’s eyes widened a bit—‘ _…No longer in post’_

 

“There and there and one more there”indicated Roper before Jonathan nodded and signed the papers before they were being sled toward the young man“Carlos, here, right at the bottom”—The boy cluelessly signed the paper before setting down the pen—“Good lad”

 

Carlos inclined his head then slowly walked out, the doors opening then closing behind him. Roper stood up, took the paper and looked at them before he smiled at Jonathan, extending a hand before him.

 

“Welcome to the family, Andrew”

 

Jonathan stared at the hand before smiling and shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> C’est pas ce que tu disais la dernière fois, mon biquet!->That wasn't what you were saying last time, love/sweetheart/darling!  
> Y’a pas que ça qui soit de bonne taille->It's not the only decent sized thing  
> (Faire)Chambre à part->Sleeping into different rooms, not necessarily close room or separate beds. It is also noted that doing chambre à part can help couple, or so some studies say(What a coincidence for our two boys!)  
> Por favor, puede decirme dónde esta señor Roper?->Excuse/Pardon me, could you tell me where is Mr. Roper?  
> Sì, seguirme, por favor->Of course, follow me, please.  
> Y una paleta de limón->And lime popsicle/lolly  
> necesito la lista completa->I need the complete list  
> Carte blanche->Free rein, full permission  
> Mademoiselle->Miss  
> Merci monsieur->Thank you, sir  
> Jamón->Spanish ham, quite salty and dry but so good with melon!  
> Roquefort->French blue-cheese, very strong odour.  
> Carlos, ven aqui, necesito que firmes esto->Come here, Carlos, I need you to sign this/that.


	3. Episode 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! This was one of the hardest chapters so far and I have barely started on episode 5 and, more than once, I scared myself shitless when my computer crashed before I had the time to save. BUT! Everything is alright, done and in its right place! And I would like to thanks my ex-girlfriend who had been, and is, a marvellous person with whom I have the best brainstorms ever, thanks cyka!!!  
> Please enjoy!! Kudos, reviews and constructive criticisms give me life!!!
> 
> PS: I apology for any languages or cultural mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: Slash, Het, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Violence, Cursing, Swearing, Bisexual Male, Drinking/Alcoholism, OOC!Drunk!Corkoran, First Time.

“Want to know how the trick is done? _Du bist ein strohmann_ ”began Roper when they were left alone“It's a straw man operation, you are the straw man, no offence…”—Jonathan couldn’t help but raise an amused eyebrow—“…Your name is Andrew Birch, merchant venturer, decent history in commerce, no skeletons, no murky deals, maybe you and I have done deals together, maybe we haven't, let them guess…So, I go to the clowns, the brokers, venture boys, flexible banks and I say, ‘This fellow Birch, he's a very smart cookie’”—Jonathan had to smile at that—“‘Brilliant plan…Just needs backing, something to do with agricultural hardware, quick profits, he's my gift to you…He's clever, he's handsome, he's good with all the right people, didn't want you missing out, the Company is called TradePass, double your money in four months, max’”—Roper smirked—“It's trust Dicky time”

 

“And they do”replied Jonathan, listening intently.

 

“Well…We register the company in Cyprus, you have a bank in Geneva, no questions asked, no accounts to be filed”—Roper thoroughly looked at him, his frozen blue eyes piercing him—“You…Are my lead actor, you're my main man, my star…We make the deal, no-one really knows what we're selling, no-one wants to know, they don't care, all they care about is the money, they don't want to know what's really at stake, because if they did they wouldn't sleep at night”—Jonathan stiffened imperceptibly as Roper paused again—“No-one can know where the money comes from except you and me, Andrew… _We know_ ”

 

Jonathan nodded slowly as a knock sounded. Behind the dirty blond British, the door opened and Jonathan turned his head to stare at a smiling Jed who walked inside, her dress flowing with each movement.

 

“It's 11 o'clock”said Jed, happily.

 

Jonathan could see from the corner of his eyes Roper rein in his anger and annoyance.

 

“We're having a business meeting, darling”drawled Roper, calmly“I thought I told you”

 

Jed walked up to them and stood by Jonathan’s chair.

 

“A business meeting with Thomas?”parroted a bit tensely Jed, glaring at him.

 

Jonathan exhaled slowly, staring up at her calmly.

 

“Not Thomas”corrected Roper“Andrew, Andrew is coming aboard”

 

“Well, I'm not part of your little venture, so what do I call you?”replied Jed, sarcasm dripping like venom as she threw a heavy stare at him and Jonathan couldn’t help but, internally, hunch as he looked at her, silent; her smile returning, she eyed Roper“Your son is leaving, if you'd like to take him to the airport”

 

“Oh, bloody hell”—Roper looked at his watch then a noise caught all of their attention and they looked toward the door, where Danny was half hiding behind it

 

“Come”coaxed Jed kindly and Danny walked up to them.

 

“Hello, what's this?”asked Roper, when he noticed a piece of paper in his son’s hands.

 

“It's a goodbye present”replied the boy, handing his drawing to his dad.

 

“My God”said Roper“Boy's got talent”—Roper turned the paper, showing it to them—“My son, the painter”

 

Looking at it, Jonathan was surprised to recognise the jar of flowers he had brought Jed earlier. It was simple, but in all its simplicity it was beautiful. Jonathan turned his head and threw a proud smile at the beaming child.

 

“Very good, Danny”praised Jonathan, in humble sincerity.

 

“It certainly is”agreed Roper, putting the paper away“That's terrific, Dans, thank you, now”—Roper looked at his watch again—“Better get a move on”

 

The boy’s face fell a little.

 

“Aren't you coming?”asked Danny

 

“Can't, I'm afraid”answered Roper“Work”—Danny’s face fell a bit more and Roper saw it, he opened his arms, inviting in a hug—“Give your old man a hug”—With a sad smile, Danny happily went into his father’s arms and hugged him, Jonathan thought it was sad the hug lasted just a couple of mere seconds—“Jed'll take you to the airport and your mother will be at the other end”—Danny nodded, looking down at his shoes—“Come on now, chin up”

 

Danny’s lips twitched up before he turned to look at him.

 

“Goodbye, Thomas”said Danny, extending a hand toward him.

 

Giving the boy a large and sincere smile, Jonathan took the hand gently and shook it.

 

“Bye, Danny”

 

“He's not Thomas any more”interjected Jed, all sweet and light vitriolic“He's Andrew”

 

Jonathan visibly stiffened and looked at her, his eyes saying ‘no, don’t do that!’.

 

“Jed, darling…”began Roper, a hint of warning in his voice.

 

“But I'm still Jed and your dad's still your dad so…Is that right?”went on Jed and Jonathan feared a bit for her as a tense silence settled in and Danny, who looked completely lost, stared at each one of them“Come on, baby”

 

Ruffling Danny’s hair, Jed passed an arm around his little shoulders and led them out, Roper’s eyes never leaving them while Jonathan staring unseeingly at a spot on a the table, thinking he’ll have to talk to Jed……………And Corky. A low groan escaped him as he thought about his lover, who was probably drinking his anger away and plotting his vengeance, and he’ll have to explain himself to the man.

 

“You all right?”asked Roper, having heard his groan.

 

“Honestly?…I don’t know”replied Jonathan“I just……Noticed something in the papers I signed…Concerning-”—Jonathan bit his lips.

 

“Corks?”

 

Jonathan nodded.

 

“What am I supposed to tell him?”asked truthfully Jonathan.

 

Roper stayed silent, his blue eyes x-raying him.

 

“That I felt the need to change guard”replied dryly Roper“Corks is smart, he’ll say nothing and will understand my need”

 

‘ _He might say nothing to **you** , but that won’t stop the man from **acting** , and **I am** generally the one at the end of it!’_ thought Jonathan.

 

“He might not like it”said Jonathan.

 

Roper smirked nastily and amusedly at him.

 

“Consider it a training on how to handle hard buyers”replied Roper, leaning back on his chair“You might be even be lucky to have Corky give you tips”

 

Jonathan wasn’t even reassured by that!

 

 

———————————

 

 

This was not normal.

 

It was nearing nighttime and he had yet to see Corkoran. In one hand he wasn’t looking forward to face the man and tell him he had been replaced by none other than his suspicious lover and in the other hand, not seeing Corkoran wasn’t settling in right with him, he felt like the man was hiding somewhere and looking for the right moment to pounce on him and follow through his threats. So, for most of the day, he had laid low, sometimes inquiring on Corks’ whereabouts—But each time he had asked, he was told Corks hadn’t been seen since this morning. When night had already settled in and dinner had been eaten—With Corkoran still missing— Jonathan knew.

 

Corkoran was waiting for him, in the cottage.

 

Biting his lips worriedly, Jonathan had half the mind to turn tail and borrow Corkoran’s own vacated bedroom but Jonathan was sure it would anger the man more and since he didn’t know how angry his lover was…Well, Jonathan wasn’t keen on courting disaster at the moment. Inhaling then exhaling deeply, Jonathan braced himself as he made his way to the cottage, feeling like he was walking in the death row.

 

‘ _Maybe that’s what you’re doing’_ supplied helpfully his brain as he stood on the wooden patio of the premises.

 

Inhaling again, Jonathan tried the doorknob……And the door opened in a creepy squeak. Stepping inside the dark kitchen, Jonathan leaned against the door to close it then pricked up his ears. He could hear his blood pumping in his ears, his heart beating, his breathing, the waves and the wind outside and nothing else inside the cottage.

 

Now he was frowning, where was Corkoran?

 

Walking slowly toward the bedroom, Jonathan didn’t see the faint and dark silhouette following him silently. Jonathan stood by the threshold of the bedroom and was about to light it when an arm wound itself around his throat in a strong chokehold then a foot hit the back of his knee, forcing him to kneel.

 

“Welcome home, _sweetheart_ ”hissed drunkenly a familiar voice.

 

The chokehold tightened and Jonathan struggled to breath, his hands coming up to pry Corkoran’s arm away from his throat.

 

“C-C-Cor-”—Jonathan choked.

 

“Can you imagine my surprise…”began sweetly, threateningly, Corkoran into Jonathan’s ear“When I heard…That I have been kicked into touch…”—The foot on his knee weighted painfully on it—“…By my _loving_ ”—Tighten hold—“ _darling_ ”—Painfully weight—“Lover”

 

Jonathan gasped to fill his deprived lungs.

 

“C-C-Co-”

 

“I thought I was clear, earlier”growled the man, lifting his foot from Jonathan’s knee and dragging him toward the bed“ **I am** the one on top”—With a strength Jonathan wouldn’t have known from the man, Corkoran flung him on the bed and before the younger man could catch a breath, Corkoran had settled himself onto the man chest, a sadistically smirking silhouette looming over him—“And I think you need a small reminder”

 

Jonathan gaped at him as Corkoran gripped his shirt and pulled, tearing the fabric as if it were paper. Corkoran’s hands, usually warm and loving and kind, were now cold, bruising and merciless on his body, pinching, scratching and bruising each inch of skin. Jonathan yelped when those fingers latched on his nipples, worrying them painfully into being rock hard. Mustering his strength, Jonathan grabbed both man’s hands but had to release them when Corky’s knee hit him in the solar plexus, winding him momentarily. Before Jonathan knew it, his hands were held above his head in a bruising ,single-handed grip.

 

“Corky, stop, please”said Jonathan, eyes pleading.

 

Corkoran was silent, glaring down at him before he bent down and latched on his neck. Jonathan whimpered as pain shot through him as Corkoran bit his neck, near his jugular.

 

‘ _If he so wanted, he could rip my throat out’_ thought Jonathan, fear stiffening his body.

 

Corkoran released his throat only to bit another spot on it, hard enough to draw blood, then sucked on another spot. Corkoran’s unused hand bruised, scratched and pinched its way down to the rim of his trousers. Pulling strongly on the piece of clothing, the button popping out, Jonathan yelped when Corkoran gripped him, squeezed him a bit to forceful to be pleasurable then pumped him. To his utter mortification and fear, Jonathan felt his body react at the painful ministrations. Still latched to his neck, Corkoran chuckled darkly.

 

“No more little night manager in control”soughed Corkoran, before biting and sucking bruises into his neck“No more Roper to protect you and more importantly, no more me being kind”

 

“Corks, please, I beg you, stop”said Jonathan, trying to free his hands from Corkoran’s grip but the man tightened his hold, making the bones and Jonathan wince.

 

“No”—bite—“More”—squeeze—“Kind”—suck—“Corky”hissed the smaller man before moving off of Jonathan to grasp his hip and turn the blond over.

 

Corkoran put both Jonathan’s arms into an armlock while he pushed down Jonathan’s trousers down and threw off the man’s shoes. Jonathan shivered as the cold air hit his skin.

 

“Corkoran”breathed Jonathan, looking over his shoulder to plead with his eyes the brunet“Corkoran, please, stop”

 

Corkoran glowered at him, pushing up his arms, rendering the armlock even more painful, making him whimper and unshed tears appear at the corner of his eyes.

 

“Shut up or I’m breaking both your arms”threatened Corkoran, fishing something from his pocket and putting it on Jonathan’s back.

 

Not knowing what it was, Jonathan thrashed a little in the hold until his arms were pushed upper.

 

“Don’t move”hissed the man above“Or there won’t be any lube”

 

Jonathan visibly stiffened.

 

“Please, don’t”pleaded Jonathan as a zipper being undone was heard and a bottle was uncapped.

 

Jonathan’s pleadings fell on death ears as a lubed finger poked his entrance then entered him briskly.

 

“Corkoran, please”

 

The finger moved in and out for a moment before it left him completely before something _much bigger_ replaced it. Jonathan’s eyes widened in fear as he felt the slick cock poke at his entrance, the head about to push in.

 

“LANCE, PLEASE, STOP IT NOW!”shouted Jonathan, not caring if his voice was coloured with fear.

 

Above him, Corkoran stilled completely, already half-way inside him—And damn, his girth was hurting him, even with the lube. A tense and heavy silence filled the room, only broken by Jonathan’s light gasps and silent sobs. Slowly, almost gently, Corkoran pulled out and Jonathan let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Jonathan didn’t notice when his arms were released but he did feel when two warm hands danced on his back in feather-like touches, and he couldn’t help but still and twitch under them.

 

“Sweetheart, I-”—Corkoran snapped his mouth shut and looked away.

 

It was hard for Jonathan to associate this sweet, kind and apologetic voice to the man—Monster— who had nearly _raped_ him. Limbs shaking, Jonathan was able to turn over and stare at the abashed man before him, his back using the headboard to stay upright. Feeling self-conscious, Jonathan pulled the sheet over his lower body and waning erection, his eyes strained on Corkoran. Raising his head, Corkoran stared at him and Jonathan was astonished to see Corkroan’s blue eyes shine with sadness, shame and regrets. Silently, the older brunet stood up and headed for the kitchen. Jonathan heard him tinker around faintly while he focused unseeingly on the wall across him. He felt like he was impervious of anything around him, he didn’t even react when Corkoran went back inside the bedroom, a steaming mug of tea in his hands, nor when Corkoran called his name. Something warm enveloped him and a soothing voice was talking to him, bringing him back to focus.

 

“…t’s it, love, that’s it”soothed the voice“I-It’s over, there’s nothing to worry”

 

Jonathan was out enough of his shocked shell to notice Corkoran was holding him and was calmly whispering to him, his familiar drawl almost lulling him to sleep. When Corkoran noticed Jonathan was back, he extended a hand toward the bedside table and took the mug on it to hand it to him.

 

“It’s camomile”said lowly Corkoran as Jonathan took a tentative sip before taking a much larger one.

 

Corkoran watched him drink his tea in silence before taking back the mug when it was empty and leaving for the kitchen. Jonathan watched him leave before his eyes closed as a bout of peace burst inside him, broken when Corkoran appeared again and sat on the bed, in front of him. The two stared at each other before Corkoran inhaled then exhaled deeply.

 

“I-I……I’m sorry, Jonathan”apologised the smaller brunet, looking right at him.

 

Jonathan stared at him, gauging him as anger threatened to burst out. Everything in his mind screamed to grab the nearest object and bash the man’s head with it but Jonathan simply tensed his jaws, his eyes suddenly cold.

 

“Get out”—Both of them seemed taken aback with the tone of his voice—“Get out and don’t ever come back again…And I might forget this ever happened between us”

 

Corkoran pursed his lips then nodded slowly before he stood up silently and shuffled to the door. It’s only after the door closed Jonathan allowed himself a small, relieved sob.

 

 

———————

 

Jonathan didn’t leave the cottage for the next day, he preferred staying inside, reading the huge file Roper had ordered to be delivered to him—Which had been handed to him by an unnamed bodyguard— and, more importantly, he didn’t want to face Corkoran. Jonathan was sure that, if he faced the man, he would give in and kill the man with his bare hands. Inhaling a shaky breath, Jonathan took a sip from his mug before setting it down and returning to his reading, each words weighting a ton on his stomach. In the end, he could help but stop, set the file aside, turn off the small lamp on the bedside table then lean back on his bed, his eyes on the ceiling.

 

It was dark outside and a bit colder.

 

He was still surprised nobody—Except the bodyguard but that was just for the file— hadn’t come and see him, or, at least, inquire about him. Blinking, Jonathan imagined strange pattern in the dark ceiling, the sound of the waves and the wind and the song of a lone cricket brought peace and lull in his cottage……

 

……Until a crack sounded.

 

Starting and straightening up, Jonathan listening and, faintly, heard footsteps nearing his cottage. His eyes widened and anger surged inside him as he stood up and headed for the kitchen.

 

Was Corkoran back?

 

Did he want to finish what he started?!

 

A small bout of fear seeped inside him but he squashed it with his anger and grabbed a long and sharp kitchen knife from its holder—The flat of the knife against his skin— then made his way to the door, unlocking it silently, Jonathan pushed down the doorknob and pulled the door open, then hid behind. The footsteps came closer and Jonathan tensed his body and waited. The intruder was now at the threshold then, when they passed it, Jonathan pounced, knife at the ready. Seizing the intruder and putting the knife at their throat.

 

He heard a gasp above him.

 

…

 

…

 

…Above him??????????

 

OK, he may have crouched a little for a smaller opponent—To be at Corkoran’s height while he held the knife at his throat, you know— but was surprised to have a _tall_ intruder in his arms.

 

A tall intruder with blond hair and a feminine figure.

 

Realising he was about to harm Jed, Jonathan immediately released her.

 

“Jesus Christ”gasped the woman as he went to close the door then put the knife on the counter“What is wrong with you?”

 

His anger may have been a bit diminished but it was still here.

 

“What the hell do you think you're doing?”asked curtly Jonathan, staring intensely at the still a bit shaken woman.

 

“No-one saw me”

 

Jonathan bit back a scathing remark.

 

“You saw no-one see you”said the man“It's not the same thing, where's Roper?”

 

If the man knows about this, then so will Corkoran and right now, Jonathan wasn’t sure he could handle the both of them.

 

“He left last night for a meeting in Geneva”replied Jed, shuffling to the table before sitting heavily on a chair“Jesus”

 

Jonathan looked at the woman with pity before he shook his head and took the kettle on the stove and filled it water, intending to serve the woman a cup of tea—With what happened, Jonathan was sure she’d need one, or something stronger. Putting the kettle on the stove, but not turning it on, Jonathan faced the woman.

 

“I really don't think this was a good idea”informed calmly the spy.

 

“I'm sorry if my recklessness upsets you”deadpanned Jed before looking right at him“Just tell me what you were doing in his private study”

 

Jonathan stayed silent for a second.

 

“Same as you”replied the man—And it was half the truth—“I just wanted to find out more about the man who's employing me”

 

“I'm not employed by anyone”said Jed, anger lacing her words.

 

Jonathan almost snorted.

 

“No?”

 

“I'm in a relationship, Andrew”

 

“Business…or pleasure?”asked seriously the spy.

 

“Love”

 

He wanted to snort this time but, somehow, a small part of him stopped him, and he just stared at her.

 

“Right”

 

A heavy and tense silence settled in.

 

Jed turned away and the dirty blond British stared at her back before he fished Danny’s phone from its hidden place in the cupboard and flipped through it, looking for the picture of the small boy. When he found it, he approached the woman and turned the phone towards her.

 

“Is this your son?”

 

Jonathan saw Jed tense before extending a hand toward the phone.

 

“Why do you have that?”

 

“Is it your son?”repeated Jonathan.

 

Jed glared at him, silent.

 

“Yes”

 

“Where is he?”

 

Will Jonathan have to protect this kid too, along with his mother?

 

“He lives with my sister”—A weight seemed to be lifted from his shoulders—“She takes care of him”

 

“Why isn't he here with you?”

 

Surely, if Roper loved this woman, he wouldn’t care if she had a son already, right?

 

“Because I left him”said Jed and Jonathan pursed his lips at his gaffe“I was 17, I couldn't be a mother, my sister had a kid already and her husband's a really nice guy”—Jed looked intensely at him—“He doesn't do meth for breakfast, so I think I made the right call”

 

Jonathan looked down, a bit sheepish.

 

“Does Roper know?”

 

“He wasn't supposed to know”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because that's not what he bought on the Upper East Side”replied strongly Jed“I'm young and beautiful, remember?”

 

His lips twitched up at this.

 

“So why are you here? Why'd you come and see me?”

Jonathan asked the One Million Pounds question.

 

“You know, I actually have no idea”answered the woman, truthfully before she stood up and headed for the door then stopped and turned toward him“What do you want from us?”

 

“Jed, I'm not your way out of this”

 

“That's not what I'm asking”corrected the blonde.

 

A ruffle of plants caught his attention and, without knowing why, the hair on his neck stood.

 

“I think you should go”said Jonathan, glad there wasn’t a hint of panic in his voice, and joined her by the door, their body and face close“Go home along the beach, make sure-”—Jonathan didn’t know if it was him who kissed her or vice versa, it was just a pressure of lips but it felt like taking his breath away; they broke apart, forehead to forehead and Jonathan couldn’t help but feel he had made a huge mistake as they stared at each other, desire pulsing between them—“If anyone asks, say you couldn't sleep and you went for a night-time stroll”—Jonathan stepped away from her and opened the door then stepped aside to let Jed walk past him—“Make sure they see you”—Jonathan paused then gently, grabbed her arm as she walked away—“Be nice to Roper, make him happy, make him believe it”

 

Jed looked at him, her hand over her lips but her posture and mannerism cold and aloof.

 

“Why the hell would I listen to you?”

 

‘ _Because, if not, you and I will be in dire trouble and I wouldn’t be able to save you’_ thought Jonathan and was abut to voice his thought but Jed was already leaving.

 

Looking at her retracting back, Jonathan stepped right back inside and closed the door, unaware of the silent and dark silhouette who had been spying on them.

 

 

—————————

 

 

Deciding that cowering in his cottage wasn’t going to _faire avancer le schmilblick_ , as they say in France, Jonathan decided to get out. He thought about going to the beach but his body, used to some weird Pavlovian conditioning, moved to the main house, and its main entrance. Internally sighing, Jonathan kept on walking, surprised to see he had arrived just as Roper had too, although minutes earlier, and was talking with—An uncontrollable shiver ran down his spine—Corkoran.

 

“Andrew!”said Roper when he noticed him before turning to Corkoran“I didn't get you a snowglobe, if that's what you're wondering”—Roper walked toward him and passed an arm around his shoulders—“How's the homework coming?”

 

Jonathan chose to focus on the older man, rather than on sad looking man, following him in his pace.

 

“Uh…it's pretty good, I think”replied Jonathan, plastering a smile on his face he hoped wasn’t too forced.

 

“Oh, better be!”said Roper, a warning in his voice that Jonathan heard faintly“I'm going to be testing you”—Jonathan chuckled as they halted—“Where's Jed?“

 

“Ahm…I don't know, actually”replied truthfully the spy“I haven't seen much of her, to be honest”

 

They were standing before one of the house’s entrances and a wavy silhouette walked toward them.

 

“Ah! There she blows…”said Roper as Jed walked toward them, her black and dark blue dress“ Jed, darling”—Roper met her halfway.

 

A small bout of fear seeped in his stomach as he stared at them, dearly hoping Jed had heeded his warning.

 

“I'm sorry”said the woman, her body close to Roper’s.

The man smiled.

 

“I'm sorry, too”—They kissed and this time, Jonathan did not advert his eyes as the fear left him, he was safe, and so was she; Jonathan was completely unaware of the seething glare Corkoran was throwing at him

 

“Come on, I want to show you how much I missed you”said Jed flirtily, passing an arm around Roper’s shoulders and coaxed him to follow her.

 

The man smirked as he followed her, turning half-way to look at him.

 

“Andrew…Top floor, one hour”said Roper before the couple disappeared into the house.

 

Jonathan stared at their backs before he went back to his wandering and decided to pass by the small pound in a corner of the garden, unaware he was being followed.

 

“So you're joining up”drawled a voice above him.

 

Looking up, Jonathan saw Corkoran staring down at him from the small stair.

 

“Send the kid back to Mummy, and then it's off to work we go”went on the smaller man, joining him down.

 

Jonathan squashed the anger inside him and decided to just ignore the little bastard.

 

“Right”replied aloofly Jonathan.

 

“Thanks to some very clever footwork”said Corkoran, his pace matching his as they stood side by side—And God knows how much he was restraining himself to not sock the older man—“By some queens unfriendly to the cause, you're going _in my place_ ”

 

Jonathan stretched his stride, intending to put as much distance between him and Corkoran as possible.

 

“Corky, I have no idea what you're talking about”said curtly the dirty-blond British.

 

“You see, the chief”hissed Corkoran, able to keep up with his stride but with a bit more footwork“Though he'll deny it, is an incurable romantic, whereas Corky here…is a sceptic”—Corkoran was suddenly in front of him and blocking his way—“And my professional and _personal_ ”—Jonathan couldn’t help but snort—“View is, _you are poison_ ”

“Then why don’t you get rid of me”deadpanned Jonathan, walking around the brunet but was stopped when said brunet caught his arm in a tight grip.

 

“Don’t play fool with me, swe-Andrew”drawled Corkoran, a dark glint in his eyes“You saved his little boy's life, so you're Mr Untouchable”—Corkoran huffed mockingly—“Best way to secure your place with the Big Boss, wouldn’t you agree?”

 

Jonathan glared down at the arm then the brunet, squaring his jaws in anger and a small amount of dread.

 

“I think one's becoming a tad deranged, Corky”drawled Jonathan, pulling his arm out of the man’s grip before starting to walk away.

 

“And then of course there's the case of the night-time naughties while Roper was away, and I’m not talking about _ours_ ”drawled the man, making Jonathan halt in his step, turn and frown“ ‘Barefoot she walked along the beach, to the old cottage where the hero awaits’…Now if that isn't an airport novel waiting to be written…”

 

“You volunteering?”asked sarcastically Jonathan, about to walk away again“She came for advice, that's all”

 

He didn’t get far as Corkoran seized his arm again, his grip bruising.

 

“Do you have any idea what he'd do to her…If he knew?”began Corkoran in a clipped tone“The damage he would do to that beautiful, sweet face? Even Dr Shimon, Mr Plastic Fantastic might find that a bit of a challenge”—Corkoran’s blue eyes bored into his—“That's the fire you're dealing with…Or don't you care? Huh?”

 

Jonathan glared down at the man. How dare he…!

 

“Of course I care”replied Jonathan in a dry tone.

 

“Well, good”hissed Corkoran“Well, then, don't ever go near that girl… _Again_ ”

 

Jonathan’s glare hardened.

 

“Then do not ever touch me again”growled Jonathan, his hand grabbing Corkoran’s“You may think you have some kind of leverage on me but, you said it yourself, Corks, I’m Mr. Untouchable”—Jonathan smirked darkly—“How do you think Roper will react when he learns of what you almost did to me?”—Corkoran looked taken aback and Jonathan used it to his advantage, gripped tightly the man’s hand, relishing in the small groan he emitted—“How do you think he’ll react when he learns you did that because you were _drunk_ and a sore loser?”—Jonathan released the smaller man—“This true story is far more leverage than your made-up one, and I even have the proofs of it”—Jonathan sarcastically showed the bruises and healing wounds on his neck—“And what about you?”—Corkoran was seething but silent, Jonathan had more than a point; just as he was about to went back to his wandering, Jonathan turned and eyed pitifully the brunet—“If anything Corky, you only have to blame _yourself_ for your actual place, I just made others see who you really are”

 

With that, Jonathan left the man and made his way to his cottage, he had……45 minutes to kill.

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

“Waist to floor, 45, please turn around, sir”—Jonathan did so.

 

It was weird, getting his measurements taken for a bespoke suit, he never had one done. Sure, his suits as a night manager weren’t bespoke but they were fancy and pricey, especially his black Westwood suit or the one with the long, black jacket.

 

“Thigh, 23, please turn around, sir”said the tailor as Jonathan obeyed.

 

In the room, Roper, Langbourne, Frisky, Tabby and surprisingly Corkoran, watched as the tailor measured his chest, then his waist.

 

“Chest, 41, Waist, 32 and a half”said the tailor“Please turn around, sir”

 

“I do believe the tree-trunk has filled out a little”piped Roper in a joking manner“You been raiding the fridge while I was gone?”

 

In the back, Corkoran emitted a low snort that had Jonathan glare at him. Roper noticed the glare.

 

“Trouble in paradise?”—The man even motioned the bruises at his neck with a nod.

 

“Not really, just taking some time out”replied calmly Jonathan“And, well, er...I was laying in supplies”

 

Roper snorted this time before looking through the clothes samples in a small notebook.

 

“All right, so we'll take two of those”informed Roper“One of the birdseye, Prince of Wales, and then one in the grey, what was that called?”

 

“Er, Super 100, sir”answered the tailor

 

“Super 100, yes…Now, can you do all that by Wednesday?”asked Roper“Because Mr Birch is embarking on a very important trip”

 

“Of course, Mr Roper”

 

The lift dinged in the background and Jed walked into the living-room, heading straight for Roper—Under Corkoran’s unseen glare.

 

“Ah, Jed, darling, come and see our boy”—Roper smirked at her, in a proud, paternal way—“Doesn't he look grown-up?”

 

Jed gave Jonathan an appraising look as she sat down on the armrest.

 

“Very nice”

 

A beaming smile graced his lips.

 

“Thank you”

 

In the back, Corkoran muttered something unintelligible and downed glass.

 

“All right, time to pay the man, Andrew”said Roper

 

Jonathan nodded while he wondered how in Dante’s Inferno he was going to afford five bespoke suits.

 

“Er…We can charge all this to your account, Mr Roper”informed the tailor.

 

“No, no, no, no, Mr Birch will pay for his own clothes, won't you, Mr Birch?”—Roper gave him a knowing smirk.

 

Sandy took it as his cue to take out something from his pocket.

 

“Voila”—Langbourne gave—threw—the thing at him and he caught it.

 

It was a cardholder.

 

Opening it, Jonathan found a credit card at his current alias. Raising his head, Jonathan gave a smile at Roper, while internally, he felt a bit sick. Good God! How much money was on this bank account?

 

But Jonathan hardly wanted to know.

 

—————————

 

 

They were in _Palma de Mallorca_ , on the other side of the island. Roper had wanted to spend some days with Jed before going back to business. Jonathan didn’t mind, no, but he minded that Corkoran had been in a foul mood during all those days and, right now, Jonathan had little to no hope the man will settle down, _au contraire_ , he seemed even more in a fouler mood. And since it was the last day—And they were spending it in the pricey restaurant of the hotel—Jonathan feared things will get physical, eating in a restaurant or not.

 

 

“This is a farewell to my love”said Roper, his glass up in a toast“Who after a night of wine”—Jed and Roper kissed briefly—“Song, and assorted pleasures of the flesh, will be returning to the villa with Corky, here”—Corkoran gave a strained smile that looked more like a grimace—“While we continue with our journey with our new friend and colleague, Andrew Birch”—Roper raised his glass in a toast.

 

The people accompanying them imitated him and held up their glass in a toast, while saying his name.

 

“Thank you very much”said Jonathan, beaming smile at his lips then followed them all in their toast.

 

“Andrew Birch”drawled Corkoran distastefully, downing his glass quicker than all of them.

 

Jonathan pursed his lips but said nothing, silently vowing to watch the man, just in case he did something stupid.

 

“Who's hungry?”asked Roper

 

“I am, Boss”answered Tabby

 

“I can see that, yes!”—They all laughed then followed Roper inside—“ _Vamòs a comer!”_

 

“Where are you going tomorrow?”asked Jed, coming next to him.

 

From the corner of his eyes, Jonathan could see Corkoran trailing behind them, glaring at their backs.

 

“I don't know”replied Jonathan as they stepped inside and headed for their table“Nobody told me”—Jonathan gave a shrug and a smile—“Maybe Roper wants to surprise me”

 

Jed laughed and Corkoran snorted behind them. Like a gentleman, Jonathan pulled the chair for Jed, then, went to sit in the chair next to her but discovered Corkoran already seated in it, an innocent look on his face.

 

“Yes, _sweetheart_?”—Rolling his eyes, Jonathan went for the chair next to Corkoran—“You could have pulled my chair, don’t you think?”

 

“You pull chairs for women and, sometimes gentlemen, I’m afraid you fit into neither categories”replied casually Jonathan, a smile at his lips.

 

The table laughed while Corkoran glared at him, then Jonathan scanned the menu for something. After some minutes—Of which Corkoran spent drinking— the maître d’ came to their table.

 

“Sir, would you like to order?”

 

“Er…why don't you just bring us a mass of seafood?”ordered Roper“Er…clams, squid, oysters et cetera”—Roper closed his menu—“And get rid of these bloody flowers, will you?”

 

“Yes, of course”—The maître d’ turned to a waiter then pointed to the table—“ _Las flores, por favor_ ”

 

“I'd like a lobster salad, please”ordered Jed.

 

“Oh, I'm afraid we don't have any more lobster, madam”said regretfully the maître d’.

 

When Corkoran opened his mouth and mimicked butcheredly the maître’s accent, Jonathan knew things would be going downhill.

 

“What do you mean there's no lobster?”asked slurringly the man.

 

“It's fine”said dismissively Jed.

 

“Sir, I'm sorry”apologised the maître d’.

 

“I'm sorry, so you so should be”went on the drunk man, still mimicking atrociously the man’s accent“What is this out here? This is the sea, this is a seafood restaurant, there are many lobster living out here, very happy, laughing at your three Michelin stars”

 

Roper glared at his smaller friend even if he looked a bit amused by his antics.

 

“Corky, do shut up”

 

“It's fine”soothed Jed“I'll have the fish, thanks”

 

“Do you have fish in your fish seafood restaurant?”asked rhetorically the brunet while Jonathan suppressed the urge to shut the man up.

 

“Yes, we do, sir”

 

Some of the people at the table laughed and Jonathan felt gladder he didn’t laugh, much less find amusement in the situation. The maître d’ left and Jonathan couldn’t help but look at Jed and was surprised to see her already looking at him. Jonathan half-supressed the smile at his lips. Between the two, Corkoran seethed in controlled anger.

“Oh, I would like to make a toast”said the man, standing up, his tone mocking only to Jonathan and Jed’s ears while it confused others“To the lovers, the perfect pairing…Beauty and elegance entwined”—Corkoran lifted his glass—“To the lovers!”

 

They followed the man in his toast, even if it felt weird to Jonathan.

 

“To the lovers!”they all toasted.

 

“Let no man tear them asunder”finished the smaller brunet, sitting down.

 

Jonathan caught the satisfied and smug look Corkoran threw him and Jonathan barely refrained from glaring at him, half focused on sharing a somewhat worried look with Jed then returning to his drink. She seemed to understand and turned to Roper, her tone flirty.

 

“What's wrong, baby?”

 

“Nothing”replied Roper, frowning a bit.

 

“Business?”

 

“Of course it's bloody business”

 

“Will you miss me?”flirted Jed, leaning toward him.

 

“Yes, I will miss you”said Roper, with a smile.

 

“Why don't you take me with you?”asked Jed.

 

While the couple talked, the maître d’ and a waiter passed by their table and Corkoran noticed the dish the men were bringing.

 

“What the hell's that?”—Jumping to his feet, Corkoran caught the plate—“What is this? What is this?”

 

“Corky, sit down”ordered Roper.

 

“It is for another table, sir”informed the waiter.

 

“I'll tell you what it is, my naughty little greaseball”replied Corkoran with drunken irritation“This is a lobster sodding salad!”

 

“Yes, sir”

 

“So why did your ugly friend over there”—The brunet motioned with his head the maître d’ a few tables away—“Just tell me that this beautiful lady”—Corkoran went to caress Jed’s cheek with the back of his hand but Jed drew back—“Couldn't have a lobster-sodding-salad?”

 

“They pre-ordered this morning”—Corkoran mimicked mockingly the waiter’s accent—“Only the lobster salad for pre-orders”—Corkoran mimicked again as the waiter went around him to take the plate back.

 

Seeing what the man was doing, the smaller brunet harshly grabbed the hand

 

“Take your hand off my lobster”

Corkoran and the waiter glared at each other then, the smaller brunet punched him in the jaws, sending the waiter reeling against the table behind them.

 

“Jesus, Corky!”shouted Roper, standing up.

 

Of all the people seated at the table, Jonathan was the quickest on his feet. Just as the smaller brunet was about to punch the poor waiter again, Jonathan had seized him and was easily pulling him away.

 

“Come on, come on, come on, come on…”growled Jonathan, pulling the smaller man toward the window.

 

“ _Andrew Birch_! To the rescue?”

 

Corkoran struggled into Jonathan’s hold and Jonathan let him go easily, better if Corkoran fought with him than the waiter—At least, he’ll have a reason to become violent with his once-lover.

 

“Come on... Come on... Come on... ”

 

Corkoran pushed him but Jonathan wasn’t deterred and still went to grab the man’s arms to stop him in his violent fit.

 

“Where you taking me? Where you taking me?”

 

“Corky…”

 

Jonathan was able to gather the smaller man in his arms but, by doing so, Corkoran was able to grab his arse cheeks and began pulling them apart.

 

“Come on!”slurred the drunk man.

 

“Sit down…”began Jonathan while trying to force the man to sit down on the sill of the large windows.

 

“I love being buried in there!”—For good measure, the smaller brunet tightened his grab on his cheeks.

 

“Sit down”—Jonathan shoved the man down on the sill but the brunet still struggled against him—“Sit down, OK?”—Corkoran accepted to be manhandled into sitting on the sill but only after groping his way down to his body, especially going for the front part(s).

 

“It's OK…”hissed through clenched teeth Corkoran, seated but not letting go of Jonathan’s parts.

 

“Shhh…”—Jonathan pushed the hand away and turn to apology to the table behind them but the words were cut when Corkoran slapped his arse soundly, and in retaliation, Jonathan, not even turning around, slapped the side of his head and took some steps toward the table behind them—“I am so sorry”

 

“What the hell's going on?”asked the old man, his British accent not lost on Jonathan.

 

A familiar and professional smile graced his lips as he extended a hand toward the customer.

 

“Andrew Birch”—His hand was shaken—“I must apologise for my friend's misbehaviour”

 

“I think you bloody well should!”

 

Smile still in place, Jonathan went on.

 

“Allow me to buy you lunch…Perhaps I could re-order the entire meal, another bottle of champagne…”

 

“What about your friend there?”

 

Jonathan looked over his shoulder and Corkoran’s expression was of someone done with everything in life.

 

“You'll have no trouble from him, sir”promised Jonathan“Would that be all right?”—The man nodded and his smile grew—“Thank you so much”

 

“I'll take your word for it”—They shook hands again.

 

“Yes, sir, thank you”

 

“OK”

 

“All right”

 

Jonathan went to sit back in his chair when a resounding and sarcastic clapping sounded. All eyes turned to the sitting, angry and drunk man by the window.

 

“Isn't he a charmer?”—Still clapping, Corkoran stood up and stared right back at him—“So smooth! To the victor!”—Corkoran mock toasted him then shuffled up to Roper, whispering loudly in his ears—“And to the blind man…Who cannot see the human bloody hand grenade…In front of his bloody eyes”

 

A shadow of something passed on Corkoran’s face before the man straightened up, walked to his chair and pushed it loudly against the table with a flourish then walked out of the restaurant, proverbial nose in the air, in all drunken dignity.

 

 

————————

 

 

When the tense meal was done and over, Roper, Sandy, Jed and him headed outside for some fresh air.

 

“Looking forward to it?”asked Roper once they were outside and climbing down some stairs to access the terrace by the sea side.

 

Jonathan forced a natural smile.

 

“Very much”answered the British spy“Although I'm not quite sure what ‘it’ is yet”

 

“That's half the fun”replied Roper with a small laugh“All of the fun, come to think of it”

 

Something rang from Roper’s pocket and the man fished out his phone while Jonathan walked alongside the terrace, his eyes on the boats anchored across him.

 

“Nicely dealt with at lunch, by the way”praised Sandy, following him.

 

“Thank you”

 

“I suppose drunken guests were meat and drink to you in the hotel trade”added Langbourne, leaning against the guardrail.

 

Jonathan chuckled and imitated him.

 

“Yes, er…Among other things”said Jonathan, reminiscing a little.

 

“I'm sure, the mind positively boggles”said Sandy before chuckling.

 

A few feet away, Roper was talking on the phone and Jonathan stared at the man’s face and the expression it was supporting.

 

“Everything all right?”asked Jonathan, when Roper had hanged up.

 

Roper frowned before a casual mask fell on his face.

 

“Never better”—Roper joined them by the railguard—“We fly tomorrow at ten, listen, I need to talk to Sandy, can you entertain Jed? We might be a while”—Roper turned to Jed, who had also been leaning on the guardrail, a bit far from them—“Jed, darling, the old codgers need to talk”—Roper passed an arm around the blonde—“Andrew's going to buy you a drink in that beautiful bar up on the terrace”—Roper pointed at said bar—“And if I were you, I would accept quick…”—Looking ahead of them, he saw a group of women eyeing them—“…Looks like there might be a lot of takers…Unless Corks decides to get territorial but it’d still be too late for you”

 

Jonathan’s smile might be a bit forced here, maybe because Roper mentioned his ex-lover, but he nodded and slowly, Jed and him made their way to the bar, their hands brushing sweetly with each steps they took.

 

“When are you back?”asked Jed, when they were far away from the two men

 

“I don't know”answered Jonathan after a beat.

 

Walking into a secluded part of the terrace, Jed halted and fully faced him, her blue eyes a bit cold and wary.

 

“Who are you?…”asked Jed“…You come into our lives…Disrupt our balance…Everyone's attracted to you”— _‘Like I asked for this?!’_ —“Who are you?…Are you Andrew Birch?…Are you Thomas Quince?…Are you Jonathan Pine? Tell me”

 

She was scared, Jonathan could see it. He wanted to tell her, to reassure her but he couldn’t.

 

He mustn’t.

 

“I can't”

 

The atmosphere between them seemed to shift suddenly.

 

“How long do we have?”breathed Jed.

 

“He said a while”replied Jonathan in the same tone as her.

 

“Where's your room?”

 

Jonathan knew he shouldn’t but that didn’t stop him from leading Jed to his hotel bedroom. Still a bit wary Corkoran might discover them, Jonathan quickly looked around in the hallway—And found no one, not even maids— that lead to his bedroom and both made their way hastily to it. Jonathan fumbled with the magnetic card and lock of the door before walking inside. By now, the desire between them had grown. Closing the door, Jonathan kissed Jed against the wall, his hands coming up to cradle her head gently while she put her hands on his waist. The feel of her lips on his sent liquid fire in his belly. How long has it been since he kissed a woman, much less slept with her?

 

Too bloody long.

 

They broke their kiss as Jed’s hands went to his belt and he helped her undo it before pushing his trousers and underwear down enough then lifted her and her leg and settling between her thighs. Kissing again, Jonathan pushed inside her gently, relishing in her small and pleased gasp before thrusting inside her, again and again. The room was filled with the noise of their kissing, breathing, panting and moaning. The thrill of the danger hanging over their head, of being discovered by Roper, was a good catalyst of emotions and desire between the two. Speeding his thrusts, Jonathan latched on her mouth while she gripped his hair, smiling against her lips when she reached her climax, her clenching around him driving to the edge. Stilling and pushing her against the wall to maintain them up, Jonathan released her lips to mouth at her collarbone, a hand flat on the wall for small support. Jed nuzzled his neck, kissing it softly before Jonathan turned his head and kissed her fully on the lips in a sated and lazy kiss. Slipping out of her, Jonathan broke the kiss and leaned back from her a bit.

 

“I think you should use my bathroom”said Jonathan before kissing her forehead then her lips.

 

Jed lazily answered his kiss.

 

“I think you should too”—Slipping from his arms, Jed sashayed toward the bathroom, a flirty glance thrown at him from over her shoulder—“Join me?”

 

Lips perking up, Jonathan followed her, disrobing a little on the way.

 

 

———————————

 

 

They left the room with a satisfied smile on their lips and giggling from time to time. Slowly, they made their way back to Roper and Sandy, sometimes stopping into a secluded alcove to kiss. As they neared the terrace, they couldn’t help but slow their walking, not looking forward to meeting with Roper, because that would mean they would have to get down off their little cloud, and they didn’t want that. The two men were too quickly in sight and talking a bit and Roper was the first to notice them arrive.

 

“Ah! There you are!”said Roper when they got close enough.

 

Near the man, Sandy was talking on the phone.

 

“…It's a timing issue and it's…”—Sandy walked away from them.

 

“Thought you might have eloped”said jokingly Roper.

 

‘ _Not eloped, but something else, yes!’_ thought amusedly Jonathan.

 

“I had a little headache”said Jed, coming up to Roper“My gallant found me a Nurofen, though”

 

“Did he really?”—Jed nodded before kissing Roper—“Well, that is very decent of him”—Jed was about to sit where Sandy had vacated but Roper stopped her—“No, no, no, no”—Roper stood and stretched his back—“…I am for my bed, and you are for my bed, too”—They kissed again—“Just in case you'd forgotten, you and I are not going to see each other for quite a while”—Roper looked tiredly at Jonathan“See you in the morning, Andrew”

 

“I won't wake to see you off, so best of luck”wished Jed, a tired but radiant smile at her lips.

 

Jonathan sent her back her smile.

 

“Thank you”replied Jonathan“’Night”

 

Jonathan watched them leave before leaning back on his chair, his thoughts in a turmoil for what was coming tomorrow. He waited a moment, two before he too stood up and headed for his room. When he was inside, he disrobed, put the dirty suit away then pulled some clothes for tomorrow then zipped his luggage shut and put it by the door. Yawning, Jonathan crawled under the cover and closed his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Was he dreaming or was a weight settling on him?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There was definitely a weight on him.

 

Opening his eyes, he saw a dark silhouette looming over him and his eyes widened. Before he could move, his arms were held above his head in a strong grip and a hand was put on his mouth. Jonathan struggled against his attacker, thrashing his body to overthrow the body above him.

 

“Shhhhhh, it’s me”slurred a voice.

 

If anything, the voice didn’t seem to calm him down, it had the opposite effect, and he doubled his efforts to the overthrow Corkoran. Biting the hand—And making the smaller brunet yelp—Jonathan pushed his hips up but Corkoran must had predict his move because he was able to stop him and remain on top.

 

“Bloody hell, Pine!”hissed the smaller brunet, shaking his hand then looking at it.

 

Jonathan glared up at him.

 

“What are you doing here?”growled Jonathan, struggling into Corkoran’s grip“And how did you get in?”

 

Corkoran flexed his fingers and hand before glaring at him.

 

“Through the door”drawled the man above him, making Jonathan half gape, half glare at him before rolling his eyes with a groan“You asked!”

 

Jonathan so wanted to pass a hand over his face.

 

“That doesn’t answer me”

 

“Well, you’ll have to content yourself with that”hissed the man“Because that’s all you have”

 

“Really?! Not even a good motive for sneaking into my room!? Other than my imminent death, I mean”—Jonathan snorted derisively—“You’re a pitiful villain, you kn-”—Jonathan winced when the grip on his wrists became more painful.

 

“I’m not here to kill you”deadpanned the brunet before snorting“Like I want to face Roper and his wrath when he discovers your body”—Corkoran smirked knowingly—“Unlike you, I _really_ know the man and his anger is a force to reckon with”

 

Jonathan snorted again.

 

“Oh, really? Not here to kill me? Then what are you doing, in my room, at…”—Jonathan looked at the digital clock by his bedside—“…3:17 in the bloody morning?”

 

Corkoran stayed silent as he moved one hand toward his back pocket……And pulled out a silver flask—Which he was able to open single-handedly— and drank all its content.

 

“I don’t know”replied the man before putting the flask back in his pocket.

 

Jonathan nearly chocked on his spit.

 

“Really?! So you just sneak into people’s room because you felt like it?!”—Jonathan groaned and leaned back on his pillow—“Go home, Corky, you’re drunk!”

 

A resounding slap landed on his cheek, making him grunt.

 

“Shut up”

 

“Why? Because I said you’re drunk, like it isn’t a permanent state for you?”—Another slap—“But I’m not insulting you, I’m describing you”—Another slap—“You’re a pitiful boozer who doesn’t know when to stop”—OK, this one hurt a little bit more—“And who gets angry when people points out your drunken mistakes”—Scratch that, this slap hurt—“All we all know a drunken man has something to hide, especially when he drink so much”

 

Corkoran’s hand was suddenly on his jaws, his nails digging into his skin painfully.

 

“You should stop blabbering about things you know sod all!”

 

“You’re right, I know sod all”hissed Jonathan, a dark smirk at his lips“Like I need to know that you’re feeling guilty of something”

 

‘ _Jonathan, shut up, you’re going too far here!’_ hissed his mind but Jonathan didn’t listen to it, far too angry for that.

 

Corkoran gaped at him and Jonathan could discern the horror and pain in his eyes.

 

“Or maybe it’s not guilt”hissed the spy while his brain screamed warnings at him“Feels more like cowardice to m-”

 

The hand on his jaws moved to his throat and squeezed. Jonathan struggled again, but Corkoran had a good grip on his throat and body, he couldn’t escape the brunet. His lungs screamed for air, his vision was blackening on the edge and a headache was starting at the back of his head.

 

He was going to die.

 

By now, the blackness had almost swarmed his whole vision when the grip disappeared and he gulped hungrily the air into his lungs, wheezing and coughing from time to time. His wrists were released but he only noticed when he put a hand to his throat. Surprised, Jonathan looked at his wrists—And noted the redness on them— then at the slumped silhouette still on him. Corkoran was breathing deeply in and out, then—to his utmost surprise— a shaky breath escaped his lips, then a silent sob. He watched as Corkoran put a hand over his eyes as if to hide himself and something broke inside him at the act. Sitting up slowly, Jonathan carefully gathered the smaller brunet against him, his face coming to rest against the man’s neck. Corkoran was tense at first, then he melted slowly in his embrace, his arms winding themselves around his waist and his head leaned against his chest, where his heart was.

 

Jonathan won’t say sorry.

 

‘Sorry’s mean nothing if you don’t mean them and Jonathan meant everything he said. He had wanted to hurt Corkoran, like he had hurt him days ago but deeper than punches or wounds could, but seeing how vulnerable the brunet was, Jonathan felt guilt and shame at the bottom of his belly.

 

Corkoran mumbled something unintelligible.

 

“What?”rasped Jonathan before coughing.

 

Corkoran leaned back in his embrace and looked right back at Jonathan before approaching his lips to his.

 

“I hate you”replied the man before kissing him.

 

The way Corky said the words was weird but Jonathan couldn’t tell how or why. Also, even this kiss felt weird, it wasn’t like their other kisses, it seemed it had a deeper meaning but Jonathan couldn’t put his finger on it. They broke the kiss only for their lips to meet again. Corky’s hands went to his side, his fingers dancing on his skin—And making him stifle a laugh as it tickled—while his hands went to the man’s head, cradling it while his thumbs caressed cheeks. They broke apart, gasping, allowing Corks to take off his shirt while Jonathan’s fingers undid the man’s belt then the trousers’ button. Corks quickly got out of his lower clothes—Which joined the shirt somewhere on the floor, by the bed—before latching on his lips again while their hands explored each other. They had done this before, discovering, touching, kissing, nibbling, licking and tasting but this time, it felt oh so different. It was Corky who broke the kiss this time, the older brunet looked through him, his blue-almost-white eyes wide as he sounded him out.

 

“Take me”breathed the man, hastily kissing him.

 

Jonathan sighed as he answered the kiss before shaking his head slowly.

 

“Corks, you’re drunk, maybe you s-”

 

“I said take me”hissed the man, his lips nibbling Jonathan almost painfully before kissing them.

 

“Corks…”

 

“To the victor”cut bitterly Corkoran“Go the spoils”

 

Jonathan exhaled loudly.

 

“Corks…”—Corky cut Jonathan by kissing him again.

 

Taking the dirty-blond’s hand, Corkoran gently guided it to his back then down to his rump then cleft then to his entrance. Jonathan’s eyes widened.

 

“You planned this”said Jonathan, his fingers poking at the already lubed and stretched entrance.

 

Corkoran gave a mirthless laugh.

 

“You already fucked me, why not make it official”said humourlessly the man.

 

Jonathan glared before he pounced. Corkoran landed on his back, with an angry-looking Jonathan on top of him, between his thighs.

 

“Get this in your head, Lance, I won’t fuck you”hissed Jonathan.

 

Corkoran gawked at him.

 

“You don’t plan on leaving me like that?!”

 

Jonathan shook his head.

 

“No, I don’t”replied the man before taking Corky’s lips in a breath taking kiss“I also don’t intend to fuck you”

 

“That what a-”

 

Jonathan cut the brunet with another kiss that was all tongue and passion then he undulated above him, smirking when he heard pleased whimpers. With one hand, he entwined his fingers with Corky’s while, with the other, he grabbed his cock and guided it toward his lover’s entrance then pushed in slowly. Beneath him, Corkoran whimpered in pain, his hand gripping Jonathan’s spasmodically while he felt the younger man shush him gently while kissing each parcel of skin on his face he could reach. Once he was fully sheathed inside his lover, Jonathan stilled and waited for Corkoran to adjust himself to his girth, kissing his brow and lips, nibbling the tender skin on the neck, squeezing reassuringly the man’s hands or sides, and even when the man unclenched around him, he still waited until the brunet was ready. He smiled kindly when his lover raised his hips a bit, indicating he was ready, and Jonathan moved slowly out then right back in, relishing in the small pleasure gasps that filled the room. Letting go of Corks’ hand, Jonathan straightened and passed his hands under his lover , lifted his hips as he rammed back in, a pleasured sound escaping the brunet at the new angle. Jonathan quickened his pace, bending down to kiss Corkoran on the lips while his hand went to jerk him in time with his thrusts. Corkoran clung to the blond’s neck as their kissing became desperate as they neared completion.

 

“I hate you, I hate you”breathed Corkoran as he reached his climax, Jonathan following suit as everything around him clenched.

 

Both gasping, they basked in the after-glow in each other’s arms before Jonathan pulled out and pulled them both toward the head of the bed and underneath the covers. As Corkoran dozed on his chest, his head where his heart was, Jonathan carded lazily his fingers into the brunet’s hair before closing his eyes. As he closed them, Jonathan couldn’t help but think about what Corky had said and couldn’t help but think that his ‘I hate you’s sounded so alike ‘I love you’s.

 

 

 

———————————

 

 

When he awoke, it was around 8:30 and he was tired from his short night. Looking down at the weight still on his chest, Jonathan couldn’t help the lazy smile that stretched his lips and kissed his lover on top of the head before, slowly and carefully, disentangling the smaller man from his person. Corky emitted low groans but did not wake up, thankfully. Picking up the phone, Jonathan set it aside on the table, not wanting the hotel to wake Corky as he had asked them to ring him up awake. Once this was done, Jonathan headed for a quick shower then quickly dressed up when he saw the time once he walked out.

 

His lover was still sleeping.

 

And he couldn’t help but envy him and quickly crush the urge to go lie back next to him. Shaking his head with a small smile, Jonathan picked up his luggage and left the room silently, then headed to the front desk.

 

“ _Buenos días”_ greeted the woman at the desk.

 

“ _Buenoes días”_ answered Jonathan with a smile before sliding the card of his room towards her.

 

“ _Era cómoda su estancia?”_ asked the receptionist.

 

“ _Sí era_ ”replied truthfully Jonathan“ _Puedo pedirle un favor?”—_ The receptionist nodded—“ _Mi……Compañero sigue dormido en la estancia, sería posible que le llevara un almuerzo?_ ”

 

“ _Claro”_

 

Taking out his card to pay for his stay and the brunch, something came in his mind.

 

“ _Y podría también añadir una botella de champán y un mensaje de mi parte?_ ”asked Jonathan, making the receptionist look at him weirdly.

 

“ _Sí…”_

 

Jonathan nodded and handed the woman his card while she handed him a paper. Taking the pen from the desk, Jonathan wrote a brief message before handing it to the woman.

 

“Andrew!”called Roper’s voice behind him.

 

Turning, Jonathan smiled at the man before turning to the receptionist.

 

“ _Muchas gracias”_ said Jonathan before he walked up to the man.

 

“We did not see you at breakfast, we thought you might have forgot”

 

Jonathan chuckled.

 

“No, not really, I overslept”

 

“Short night?”asked Roper, seeing the marks on his neck.

 

He had been able to hide the bruises and healing bites thanks to high collared shirt—He sweated like a pig for days but it was a bit worth it— and now that they were visible—And probably renewed with Corks’ manhandling him—he couldn’t help but put a hand over them.

 

“Yeah, you could say that”admitted Jonathan.

 

Roper leered knowingly at the man as, behind him, Sandy, Frisky and Tabby appeared behind him.

 

“Grabbed you a croissant”piped helpfully Sandy, holding up said croissant.

 

Jonathan gave the man a grateful smile.

 

“Thank you”

 

Roper started walking toward the exit.

 

“Shall we? We have a jet to take”—Roper smirked at him—“Don’t want you to be late for your first day at work”

 

Jonathan smiled and followed the man, taking the croissant Sandy handed him.

 

 

 

———————————

 

 

He awoke to a pounding headache.

 

He was used to such things but this one headache seemed to have crawled straight from Hell, just for him. Oh joy! Groaning, he opened one eye then the other. He was on his stomach and he tried to roll over on his back, tried being the key word as not only his head protested but also his lower body.

 

‘ _What the bloody hell did I do to be this sore?’_

 

Just as he thought that, all memories from yesterday night came back: The restaurant, his ranting, wallowing in self pity in bottles and cocktails at the bar, a ‘brilliant’ idea—At the time— and Pine.

 

Pine.

 

He stretched his arms on the bed but his fingers met nothing but the sheets. Sitting up slowly and painfully, Corkoran stared around the room, hoping to catch a hint of Pine’s presence but he was all alone. Groaning, he passed a hand on his face and massaged the bridge of his nose as he repressed the urge to barf. Next time, he’ll try not to mix different alcohols, or, at least, not to mix Gin, Rum and Whiskey in the same night.

 

Corkoran visibly tensed.

 

Alcohol.

 

That was something he’ll have to work on, while Roper was away, if he ever want to be seen in a new and better light by the man. In a way, Pine was right, he was a boozer.

 

But he had his reasons.

 

But he was still a boozer.

 

Sighing deeply and rubbing his hands all over his face, Corkoran pondered. He’ll have to stop drinking, or at least reduce it, and it won’t be easy. He had heard alcohol detox was the only detox where you could die from withdrawal’s symptoms. His biggest fear was Delirium Tremens. Knowing that he’ll have to face this thing that caused nightmares, hallucinations, shakings and seizures, sweating and total confusion amongst other things made him apprehensive. A shiver ran down his spine and his fingers twitched.

 

His body was already craving alcohol.

 

Clearing his throat, Corkoran hugged his knees and put his forehead on them, simply breathing calmly as it felt like his heart was about to burst from his ribcage.

 

He could do this.

 

He went through a lot in the past and the army, some of which would make a woman cry or a man puke.

 

He could do this.

 

He will do this! He will get better and back in the game! And then, he will personally expose Pine to Roper. Maybe with the right words, he’d be able to keep the blond as his pet.

 

He smirked at the thought.

 

Someone knocked at the door.

 

“Go away”growled the Major.

 

The door opened and a tray was wheeled inside while a maid smiled warily at him. His ranting must have already been all around the hotel, it seemed.

 

“Your companion requested that a brunch was taken up for you”said the maid.

 

Corkoran frowned.

 

“Companion?”

 

The smile widened as she nodded before she left the room. Staring at the tray, Corkoran eyed each of the content, from the fruit, eggs and bacon, pastries……And the bottle of champagne. The itches were back and he so wanted to grab the bottle, uncork it and drink directly from it.

 

‘ _No, no, don’t, Corks, don’t’_ hissed his mind as he flexed his fingers to reduce the itches.

 

Looking at anything on the tray but the bottle, he noticed a piece of paper. Crawling to the wheeled tray by the foot of the bed, he took the paper and read the message on it.

 

‘ _Here’s breakfast for you, there’s also a bottle of champagne as I can never know if it’s the hair of the dog or not with you._

_In the meantime, take care._

_J.P. ’_

 

Looking at the message then the bottle, Corkoran felt a surge of anger burst inside him. He grabbed the bottle and flung it at the nearest wall, shattering it.

 

 

———————————

 

 

The trip to Istanbul was quick, same for the trip to the hotel, and Jonathan was half glad for his, a bit, light clothes once he exited the car.

 

“Dicky, remind me of the name of that bellydancer”Jonathan heard Langbourne said as he made his way to the reception desk.

 

“Never knew it”was Roper’s answer.

 

“Andrew Birch”said confidently Jonathan to the receptionists“I have three suites and two rooms booked in my name”

 

“Of course, sir”said the man behind the desk as he looked through his database then through his desk.

 

Jonathan patiently waited for the man to sort through the content of his desk, sometimes looking over his shoulder to look at Roper.

 

“Here we are”piped the receptionist, catching Jonathan’s attention and handing him a set of magnetic cards“Ready for you, sir”

 

Taking them, Jonathan smiled kindly and thankfully at the man.

 

“Thank you”said the spy before walking toward Roper.

 

“All done?”asked the older man.

 

“All done”replied Jonathan, handing each men their cards.

 

“Good”said Roper before they all headed to the lift“Let’s go to our rooms, get acquainted with them, rest a little maybe”—Here, Roper threw him a leering and knowing smile that made the others chuckle and him blush—“Then we’ll get to work, alright boys?”

 

Jonathan nodded while other voiced their agreement. Once he put his luggage in the room, Jonathan headed out and went visiting a little Istanbul. He first went to the Great Bazaar, marvelling at every shiny and smell of spices or incenses, then wandered aimlessly into the streets where the whiff of the many street food stalls made his mouth salivate, he even tried some _sade_ and _fıstıklı_ _dondurma_ —And was toyed by the vendor, much to his delight and amusement and some of by-passers’— then tried some _dürüm_ before deciding to head back to the hotel and go to sleep early—He had yet to know what Roper expected of him. He lay in his bed, his eyes riveted on the ceiling as he tried to sleep. As he closed his eyes, a call to the prayer was heard outside until it was broken by the phone ringing in his room, by the bed. Sighing while frowning, Jonathan groaned then took the call.

 

“Hello?”he said sleepily.

 

A beat.

 

“Jonathan……”Jed’s voice answered him and he couldn’t help but straightened up“……What's wrong?…”—Jonathan stayed silent, a small bout of fear seeping inside him—“…I just need to know that you're there…”

 

Silence.

 

“Jed, we have to get off the line”said curtly and worriedly Jonathan before quickly hanging up as millions of scenario passed through his mind.

 

What if Roper was monitoring him? What if Roper knew something about him and Jed? What if Corkoran had been near when she called him? What if? What if?

 

Jed might have condemned him with her call.

 

——————————

 

 

He barely slept after Jed’s call.

 

He had half expected Roper or Frisky to barge in into his room and interrogate him. He had then been up long before the sun rose and had drunk enough coffee that there was traces of blood in his coffee stream.

 

“Andrew!”greeted Roper when he joined him for breakfast“You’re up early”

 

Jonathan gave the man a smile he hoped wasn’t too tired.

 

“Couldn’t wait to start”replied the spy, finishing his umpteenth coffee.

 

Roper gave him an appraising smirk.

 

“Good, because we’ll need you to work out some magic”

 

Jonathan frowned.

 

“Why?”

 

Roper gave a dismissive gesture.

 

“Later”

 

Nodding slowly, Jonathan squashed the fear in his belly by drowning it with coffee and pastries. When everyone was done with breakfast, they all headed out and Roper asked Frisky to bring the car to the front of the hotel. When the man was here with the car, the climbed in it and the bodyguard drove them somewhere in Istanbul. When they arrived, everybody got out and started climbing the stairs but Jonathan noticed something missing.

 

Or rather, _someone._

 

“Where's, er…Apostol?”asked Jonathan“Is he meeting us there?”

 

“Apo's crocked, I'm afraid”answered Roper, strangely unfazed by that“Looks like he's screwing his tart somewhere, we have a Turkish substitute…But we don't need Apo, we don't need anyone”—Roper passed an arm around his shoulder and gave him a little shake—“We just need you and me”

 

Jonathan smiled as they reached the needed floor then entered the room where two men were seated, across from each other, and awaiting them. The Swiss banker—Mr. Schimanski— and the Turkish lawyer—Mr. Ertun— shook hands with them and presented themselves before tea was served then the business started.

 

“Mr.Ertun will sign as representative of Farrago Holdings' full jurisdiction”explained the banker“I will sign as witness from the private members' bank, Mr.Langbourne informs me that Mr.Birch will sign for himself as director of TradePass Limited”

 

“That's correct, sir”said Jonathan.

 

“When would you like to sign?”said Mr.Ertun

 

“What's wrong with now?”suggested casually Langbourne.

 

Mr.Ertun gave a small, amused laugh.

 

“I have not had time to review these documents properly”said amusedly the Turkish man“It is a very complicated process of sale, the origin of the machinery is unclear, I'm not even sure when the transfer of goods is going to take place”

 

“Oh, you don't need to concern yourself with that now”reassured the Lord.

 

“Mr Langbourne…Please”cut calmly the lawyer“I was brought on at very late notice, I need time to study the documents, could you ask Mr.Apostol to give me a call on the phone, explain to me the nature of the deal, and I'll be happy to proceed”

 

Jonathan pursed his lips a little.

 

“Mr.Apostol is indisposed”replied Sandy“Which is why we're here, and why you're being paid so well”

 

“I'm sorry”said the man while shaking his head before standing up“I cannot sign a blank document”

 

“They're not blank”piped Roper, looking at Jonathan meaningfully“There are words all over the place”

 

“Look, Mr…”

 

“Collins”replied Roper.

 

“Mr.Collins, it's blank to me”said the man, before sitting at his desk.

 

Jonathan inhaled silently before speaking.

 

“Mr.Ertun, let me explain”—Jonathan stood up, walked around the long table and up to the desk—“To be completely honest, I haven't read the documents either, and I'm supposed to be signing them”—Jonathan gave a smile that was reassuring while Roper glared at his back—“The choice we have is not to do the deal today or next week, the choice we have is to do the deal today, now, this minute……Or we don't do the deal, at all”—Jonathan paused meaningfully, eyeing the man at his desk—“All you need to know is that TradePass is buying farm machinery from Farrago Holdings”—Jonathan looked over his shoulder to the bodyguard by the window—“er...Frisky?”—Frisky nodded and joined Jonathan and handed him the suitcase he had been guarding since they left the hotel—“You see, ultimately, Mr.Ertun……This is about trust”—Jonathan paused as he turned the case toward the man and start unlocking it—“I trust you…”— _Click_ —“And, er…”— _Click_ then Jonathan opened the case, revealing an important sum of money inside—“…I'm asking you to trust me…It really is that simple”—Jonathan waited until the man’s gaze was back on him rather than the money—“We were told you were the right man for the job”—He closed the case and locked it—“Perhaps we were wrong”

 

Jonathan was about take the case and leave but the lawyer stopped him.

 

“No, no, no, no, wait, wait”said the man, and Jonathan turned lazily towards the man and waited“You can trust me”

 

“Good!”said Roper, a smirk on his face“Well, let's get those documents signed, shall we?”—Jonathan moved back to the table and Roper gave him an appraising smirk—“Mr Birch is a busy man”

 

Jonathan sat back in his chair.

 

“Just before we get to sign those papers…”began the banker, pulling out a phone and tapping through it“To authorise the transfer of funds from the Trade Pass account, Mr Birch will be subject to a biometric verification”— The Swiss banker turned to him and held up the phone to his face—“It'll take a minute to extract your iris scan” —Jonathan looked at the camera and waited, hearing the app bleep from time to time—“You'll be able to use this later on, on your smartphone and your computer”—The app bleeped again then the phone was put away—“Thank you very much”

 

“Thank you”replied Jonathan with a nod.

 

The Turkish lawyer began to sign the documents as the banker slid documents towards Jonathan.

 

“If you sign here…”indicated the lawyer to him and Jonathan nodded and signed through the papers

 

“Do you think I might”began the spy once he was done“Er…Take a look at the current bank statement?”

 

The Swiss-man turned to look at Roper and the man smirked then nodded.

 

“Don't see why not”said the man“It's his company”

 

The banker nodded and opened his laptop, tapped a few things on it then turned it to Jonathan.

 

He almost choked on his spit when he saw the statement. Giving a satisfied and content smile, Jonathan turned to Roper and inclined his head before looking at the banker.

 

“Thank you”

 

They were served more tea before shaking hands and leaving the building. Business was over.

 

“So, what now?”asked Jonathan when they climbed into the car.

 

“Now”began Roper“Now, we wait for night time”

 

Jonathan frowned, not understanding.

 

“Night time?”

 

“Less people”piped Langbourne“And more time to see the goods”

 

Jonathan nodded while internally, rage built up inside him.

 

Night time couldn’t come sooner.

 

To pass the time, Jonathan visited more of Istanbul—With the lovely company of Frisky— before Roper called the bodyguard on his phone, and both made their way back to the hotel where the men were waiting for him. This time, it was Tabby who drove them somewhere in Istanbul, in Haydarpaşa Port. Langbourne had been right, they encountered hardly any people on their way up here.

 

A roll of thunder was heard somewhere behind them.

 

“Looks like we’re in for a dry thunderstorm”said Roper and Jonathan made a noise of agreement.

 

They drove through the port until they reached a large cargo ship who were guarded by two armed men—But Jonathan was sure there was more of them, hidden somewhere in the night.

 

“Wait here”said Frisky before opening the door and walking out toward the men.

 

Jonathan observed through the window the bodyguard as he was body-searched then seemingly talking with the men. When the group seemed finished, Frisky walked back toward them. Roper opened his door, followed by Jonathan then Langbourne from the second car.

“OK, we go single file, yeah?”explained the man“Keep your hands clear and visible at all times, unbutton your jacket, Sandy”—The man did so—“They want to see we're not carrying. OK?”—They all nodded—“Right, Sandy, come on”

 

As ordered, they formed a single file, with Frisky and Langbourne leading them. Jonathan’s step was confidant if not a bit wary. One of the men walked toward Sandy—Who pulled open the lapel of his jacket— while the other man headed toward them and started to feel them for any hidden weapon or mics.

 

“Lord Langbourne”said the short-haired man, and Jonathan heard the tell-tale of a Slavic accent“Welcome”

 

“Long trip on the high seas, sailor boy?”asked the Lord.

 

“Yes” —The two stared at each other before sharing a chuckle then embracing each other“Er…We got a little lost in the ocean, but we got here in the end”

 

“You did”agreed Sandy.

 

“Who is Mr.Birch?”

 

Sandy half-turned toward him as Jonathan walked up to them, slowly.

 

“This is Mr. Andrew Birch”

 

The short-haired man and him shook hands.

 

“You are a great enthusiast for tractors and agricultural materials?”

 

“That's right, yes”replied the British spy.

 

“Want to feed the world, like Bono”

 

Sandy and the man shared a chuckle and Jonathan had the feeling he was unknowingly being made fun of but he still smiled.

 

“Let's get on with it, shall we?”interrupted calmly Roper.

 

The man nodded before motioning with his head behind him.

 

“This way”

 

The man led them up in the boat, going up to where the containers were stocked. When the reached it, they weaved through containers after containers before Jonathan stopped and pointed toward one.

 

“Could we open this one, please?”

 

“Yeah, OK”said the man before ordering the men in his mother-tongue.

“Frisky and Tabby, you want to pick a couple each, make sure they're bona fide?”ordered Roper.

 

The men nodded then walked away, followed by some men while the container was opened. Jonathan looked at the huge crates and wondered what was inside them. Walking inside, he opened one……And found military weapon—assault ones, of the heavy and devastating kind. Taking one out, his military training coming back to life as he handled it accordingly, opening it and testing the mechanism of the weapon.

 

“Likey?”asked Roper

 

 _‘No, definitely no!’_ thought Jonathan, feeling sick.

 

“Very much”said instead Jonathan, pulling the corner of his lips up.

 

“Wait till you see the rest”said Roper with a leer.

 

He wanted to cringe. He wanted to load the assault weapon and kill each and every single one of them. Frisky and Tabby came back.

 

“Everything all right with you two?”asked Roper

 

“Yeah, it's all good”answered Frisky.

 

“Right!”replied Roper“I think it's signing time”

 

Jonathan turned, put back the assault rifle back in its crate then made a mental note of every weapon he saw and recognised.

 

“Yes, good evening, this is Sandy Langbourne, Trade Pass, for authorisation”Jonathan heard Sandy said before he turned around to look at the man“I'm handing the phone to Mr Andrew Birch”—Jonathan smiled as he took the phone, tapping through the phone for the Biometric app then held the phone up to his eye, he waited then the app bleeped again and Jonathan smiled before handing the phone back to Sandy—“Thank you”

 

“Please put Jan on the line”said the phone and Sandy handed the phone to the short-haired man while Jonathan felt dread weight his stomach with each weapon he saw in the crates“The purchase has been authorised,it's all gone through”

 

Jan chuckled before handing the phone back to Sandy.

 

“It's all yours, my friends”said the soldier before speaking in Latvian to a man beside Roper who took out something from his pocket, a brown, paper bag with something inside“And this is for you, Mr Birch”—Jonathan gaped at what seemed to be a bottle of alcohol—“To seal the deal, this is the best vodka from my home town, Daugavpils in Latvia”

 

“Is it?”breathed Jonathan, faking amazement.

 

“Yeah! But, shh…”—The man put a finger to his smiling lips—“This is contraband”

 

Jonathan dearly hoped his laugh wasn’t too forced!!!!

 

“Thank you very much”said the spy before Jan and him shook hands“Thank you! I appreciate it”

 

“Thank you”said Jan before he spoke in Latvian.

 

“Right, let's get this stuff ashore and onto the trucks, shall we?”said Roper.

 

The men worked to move the crates from the containers to the army trucks waiting for them. Roper and Jonathan watched the men works until all the weapons were loaded into the trucks. When it was done, they watched the trucks drive off to God knows where.

 

“So how does it feel”said Roper, opened the vodka and serving him a shot from glasses Jan had handed them“Knowing that for the next 24 hours, you own enough weaponry to start a war?”

 

‘ _Horrific, sickening, dreadful amongst many words’_

 

“It feels good”replied instead Jonathan before shaking his head to the tall, shooter glass.

 

Roper gave him a pout.

 

“Sure you won't join me?”

 

“No, I'm fine, thank you”—Roper drank from his glass while Jonathan smiled at him then looked at where the trucks had been moments ago—“Where are they going?”

 

“To the Haven”—Jonathan tilted his head on one side—“We'll fly out there tomorrow, buyer will meet us there”—Roper stared thoroughly at him—“You know, I had my suspicions about you”—Jonathan’s eyebrow went up quickly in surprise—“Suspicion is, unfortunately, a tool of my trade, Corky's jealousy is very infectious”—Roper huffed a small laugh—“Though it's not really jealousy, it might be lust but I’ve seen him lust after someone and he did not behave like he is behaving with you so……I wonder…”—Roper got a small, amused smirk—“I wonder what would have happened if you and him had not slept together and what he'd give just for a night with you?”—Jonathan chuckled while a blush lit his cheeks—“Actually, I know exactly what he'd give, ‘cos he claims it on expenses, "uncorking" he calls it”—Jonathan outright laughed—“Hundred bucks a time, probably get it for less here, seeing as they more or less invented it…So, seeing as there’s rouble in Paradise with the both of you”—Roper motioned the fading and new bruises and bite marks on his neck and Jonathan, unconsciously, brought a hand up to his neck—“What's your tipple of the moment? Men? Women? Young? Old? Get you anything”

 

Jonathan shook his head again.

 

“I'm fine, I think Corks and I are fine for the moment”—Roper raised a surprised eyebrow at that—“He came to my room before we left and we…We put things in their right place or I think”—Jonathan swallowed uneasily before shaking his head—“Er…thank you for the thought, though”

 

Roper regarded him silently, gauging before he finished his vodka.

 

“So you don't drink, and you don't do celebrating screw”—Roper gave a light shake of his head—“Not sure I can trust a man with no appetites”

 

Jonathan’s lips twitched up at that.

 

“Well, er……you'll have to trust this one”

 

“Don't have to”said Roper“I choose to”

 

Jonathan breathed a small laugh.

 

“And it’s not like I can ring up Corks for something, especially at this hour, man would curse a storm if I woke him”

 

Roper chuckled.

 

“That he’ll do”

 

Jonathan joined the man in his chuckle.

 

The men celebrated for some time before they drove back to the hotel. When Jonathan was in the safety of his room, he hastily placed the half-full bottle of vodka somewhere before he ran to the bathroom and emptied his stomach in the toilet. He was sick for only three minutes but those minutes dragged on and on, he had never felt this miserable for the duration of his sickness. When his stomach stopped being queasy, he stood up on shaky limbs, brushed his teeth then rinsed his mouth before shuffling to the bedroom before halting at the threshold. He turned around and looked at the innocent bottle of contraband vodka sitting on a small piece of furniture by the front door. Jonathan shuffled to it and took the bottle in his hand then shuffled to the bathroom where he emptied the content into the sink then threw the bottle into a trashcan. This done, Jonathan undressed on his way to the bedroom and crawled under the covers, and fell into a troubled sleep

 

 

 

—————————

 

 

He was startled awake by the phone ringing on his bedside table. Sitting up and grabbing his head as a headache seemed to trouble his day, Jonathan picked up the phone.

 

“Yeah?”groaned Jonathan.

 

“Room 314”said the male speaker“Come now, do not be seen by _Worst Man_ ”

 

The speaker hung up and Jonathan stilled before jumping to his feet and dressing up quickly. When he was dressed, he opened his door and peeked out.

 

No one.

 

Silently and hastily, Jonathan headed for the lift and pressed the button for the third floor. The lift dinged and the doors opened. Jonathan slipped out and walked hastily through the right corridor for the room 314. When he found it, he knocked quickly. The door opened quickly and a bearded man appeared, opened the door wider.

 

“Get in”said quickly the man, stepping aside to allow him in“What the hell do you think you're playing at?”

 

Jonathan frowned as he was lead to the ‘living-room’ where a man and a woman were seated at a table with papers, leftover breakfast and a laptop sat proudly. The two persons stared at him before the man pressed something on his computer and a oice filled the tense silence.

“‘Jonathan…”said the recording with Jed’s voice, internally Jonathan cursed“…What's wrong?…I just need to know that you're there'…'Jed, we have to get off the line'”

 

The bearded man took out his phone and tapped something on it.

 

“Well?”he said.

 

“Well, what?”asked Jonathan in a low voice.

 

“Well, are you conducting a relationship with that girl?”asked the bearded man

 

“What business is that of yours?”asked curtly Jonathan.

 

“Oh, God”breathed the man as he went on tapping on his phone then put it to his ear“Yes, he's here…Yes, it's what we suspect, screwed the boss’s girlfriend and his right-hand man”

 

The man handed him the phone and Jonathan took it with a frown.

 

“Not anymore, he isn’t”growled Jonathan before putting the phone to his ear“Pine”

“Now, you listen to me, Jonathan”—It was Angela and she sounded angry—“This is what you are going to do, you are going to go back to your room”—Jonathan headed to the window and glared through it—“And you collect your money and your passport, and that is it! Do you hear me?”—Jonathan pursed his lips but stayed silent—“Then you're going to down to the foyer, where you'll meet Rob and Pearl, they will put you in a taxi which will take you back to the airport”

 

“Why would I do that?”asked the spy, throwing a look over his shoulder at the three people in the room.

 

We're pulling you out because you've screwed it, literally”deadpanned Angela.

 

“I don't think so”countered Jonathan

 

“You sleep with the right-hand man at first then suddenly, Roper’s girlfriend calls you from Roper's house phone in the middle of the night and you think you're safe?!”

 

Jonathan snarled at no one.

 

“If I leave now, you have nothing!”

 

“I will have you not screwing up more my operation, _that_ 's what I'll have!”

 

“Without me, you don't have an operation”hissed Jonathan strongly“The arms were taken off a boat called the ‘Leila Jane' in Istanbul Harbour late last night, they're now being taken by road to a place called the Haven, if I stay on the inside, I can take you directly to the arms, and deliver you Roper and whoever's buying them, caught in the act! Without me, you've got nothing!”—His anger was making him breathe loudly—“You don't have Roper in possession of chemical weapons, you can't arrest him for corporate fraud, his name's not connected to TradePass, you have no phone taps, no witnesses! His deal will go ahead, and you'll be powerless to stop it”—A sneer lifted his lips before he knew it—“Am I wrong?”

 

“Just leave”ordered curtly the woman“That's an order”

 

Angela hung up on him but he was right. Calling off the call, he handed back the phone to the bearded man—Rob, maybe?—and left the room in a angry hurry.

 

“The foyer”called the man a he left“Five minutes”

 

Jonathan hastily made his way to his floor, his mind churning for a plan. As the lift dinged, a plan had already formed itself. Saying it was risky would be an understatement because this plan could compromise everything AND everyone, including himself and Angela but if the woman wanted to make Roper fall, she’ll need everything he can procure her. Nodding to himself, Jonathan made a beeline for Roper’s room and started banging on the door.

 

“What the hell are you doing?”asked Tabby, who had opened his door when he had heard commotion in the hallway.

 

“I need to speak to the chief”said urgently Jonathan“Now!”

 

“He's asleep”pointed the bodyguard.

 

“Then get him up”deadpanned Jonathan

 

Tabby glared at him but opened the door nonetheless and both stepped inside the penthouse, and saw Roper heading their way in his familiar flowers robe.

 

“I'm sorry, boss”apologised the guard while Roper eyed darkly Jonathan.

 

“This better be good”

 

Jonathan pursed his lips before looking straight at the older man.

 

“We're being watched”informed the spy.

 

Roper frowned at him, his mouth half-open.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“There is a British man and woman in the foyer”replied Jonathan, letting out some worry seep into his voice“He's Asian, mid 30s, she's 40s, I'd say, but they're English, and I'd lay good money they're law enforcement”

 

Roper glared at him.

 

“How can you be so sure?”

 

Jonathan was able to refrain from swallowing and bitting worringly his lips.

 

“You've been on the run, you notice these things”said matter-of-factly Jonathan“Trust me”

 

Roper’s eyes seemed to see right through him with all of their intensity.

 

“Tabby, check 'em out”ordered the older man.

 

“Yes, sir”replied the bodyguard before leaving the premises.

 

A tense silence settled between them as Roper awaited Tabby’s verdict. Roper’s phone rang suddenly and the man picked it up.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“They're police, all right”Jonathan heard Tabby say.

 

Roper groaned.

 

“Right, I want a full evacuation”ordered Roper“I want all of us all on the road in ten minutes” —Roper hung up and turned to him—“Go warn Frisky and Sandy then get down to pack up quickly”

 

“Yes sir”replied Jonathan, leaving hastily the room then banged on Frisky’s door.

 

“What is it?”growled the bodyguard when he opened the door.

 

“Evacuation, pack up”ordered curtly Jonathan before heading for Sandy’s door and did the same process before heading for his own room to pack.

 

He packed quickly and left the card on the nearest table before leaving the room and joining Roper and his men by the penthouse’s door. From there, they took the fire exit and climbed down all the stairs to the garage spot of their car.

 

“Guys, you take the front car with Tabby”ordered Frisky“Sandy, you get in with me”

 

Jonathan quickly opened the boot of the car and put down his luggage and suitcase, followed quickly by Roper and Tabby.

 

“Dicky, what the hell's going on?”demanded Sandy

 

“Coppers”replied the man as someone, with a walkie-talkie headed toward them“Let's go”

 

“That's the backup”growled Jonathan before marching toward the man and drove a punch into the poor guy’s stomach then pulled him away from their cars’ way.

 

“Get in the car!”ordered Roper.

 

A car started behind him before the tires shouted and Jonathan swung the door open then leaped inside as the car hit the road, the other car not far behind them.

 

“To the aiport”ordered Roper“We have a flight to catch quickly”

 

Jonathan allowed a small relieved breath to pass his lips while internally he hoped he didn’t screw too much of Angela’s already screwed operation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Du bist ein strohmann->You're a strawman  
> faire avancer le schmilblick-> Lit. To make the schmilblick move/get ahead, we say this as to say 'to try to find a solution for a problem' or 'push the schmilblick/the subject a little further' or 'accomplish a bit more with a limited help'  
> Vamòs a comer->Let's go eat!  
> Las flores, por favor->(The) flowers, please.  
> Know sod all-> To know nothing (You know nothing Jon(athan) Pine).  
> Buenos días->Good morning  
> Era cómoda su estancia?->Was your stay comfortable?  
> Sí era->Yes, it was.  
> Puedo pedirle un favor?->Could I ask (you) a favour?  
> Mi……compañero sigue dormido en la estancia, sería posible que le llevara un almuerzo?->My……Companion is still sleeping in the room, could it be possible to bring him a brunch?  
> Claro->Of course  
> Y podría también añadir una botella de champán y un mensaje de mi parte?->And could you also add a bottle of champagne and a message from me?  
> Sí…->Yes…  
> Muchas gracias->Thank you very much.  
> Sade->Vanilla, lit. Bland flavour in Turkish.  
> Fıstıklı->Pistachio  
> Dondurma->Turkish ice-cream, a bit more consistant than other ice-creams.  
> Dürüm->Turkish wrap that can be filled with beef, chicken, cheese or vegetables.


	4. Episode 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Finally done with this chapter!!!! My back and arse hurt from just sitting and never moving until it was done! Hope you enjoy this one! 
> 
> Thank you all for your kind reviews, they were very much apprecied and enjoyed!!!
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: AU, Slash, Het, Bisexual Male Character, Violence, Blood, Alcohol(Just a bit)

Dawn was poking its nose. The pinkish-red sun lightened the sky, making it blue, orange-ish yellow and red. He barely slept, the remorse of what could be the consequences of his plan had kept him up while others had happily sank into comfortable seats and caught some Zs. 

 

“What's the Haven?”asked Jonathan, hoping his nosiness would be taken as curiosity.

 

“You were in the army, weren't you?”asked Rope, not taking off his eyes from his pad.

 

“Iraq”replied Jonathan.

 

“Well, then, you should feel very much at home”—Jonathan tilted his head on one side curiously before Roper slid his pad toward him.

 

While Jonathan frowned at the device and the content on it, Frisky had stood up, gone to the mini-bar by the cockpit and came back with a drink for Roper.

 

“What's this?”

 

“That is a coded account summary of the entire operation”replied Roper in a low voice, making Jonathan look up from the pad while dread weighted his stomach“A complete list of people cash-flowing the deal, a summary of expenses, names of consultants, profit margins, the whole shooting match”—Jonathan skimmed through the content, enlarging on the pen annotations on them—“And yet somehow this found its way into the hands of a British enforcement official called Angela Burr”—Jonathan gulped unnoticeably before looking at Roper—“Now, here's the problem, there are only two people in the world who have that list in their possession. Sandy Langbourne, and me…So how did Angela Burr get it?”

 

Jonathan lightly shook his head while he sidemouthed.

 

“There's, um, Sandy”—Jonathan looked at the sleeping man behind Roper but shook his head—“He'd never betray you”

 

“Anyone can betray anyone, Jonathan”Roper said as he leaned forward, his calculating blue eyes on him“You should know that”

 

The British spy rubbed his lips pensively.

 

“Whose handwriting is this?”

 

“Apostol”answered the older man“Our Spanish lawyer friend, it's why he's no longer with us”

 

Jonathan made a noise from the back of his throat before he handed the pad back to Roper.

 

“You should call off the sale”suggested Jonathan“It’s the safest course”

 

Roper smirked.

 

“Oh, they would love that, Whitehall pricks in the foyer”replied the older British man“I'm not gonna give up that easy, I'll just have to plug the leak”—Roper leaned back on his seat—“Is it Langbourne? Corkoran? Jed?”—Roper’s gaze hardened, his head straightening to look right back at him—“Or you?…”—Jonathan forced himself to look placidly at the man—“Is it you, Jonathan?”

 

Tension seemed to vibrate between them as Jonathan met Roper’s glare.

 

“No”growled Jonathan, his tone and posture clearly indicating Roper was wrong.  

 

They had a little stare-off before Roper pursed his lips and leaned back more in his seat.

 

“Well, whoever it is, they are living on borrowed time”

 

An invisible shiver ran down Jonathan’s spine at the end of the sentence. A stewardess came out of the cockpit and walked leisurely toward them.

 

“Mr. Roper, we’ll be arriving in less than half an hour”informed the woman.

 

“Thank you”replied Roper before the woman bowed her head and walked back toward the cockpit.

 

Jonathan looked outside, into the orange-ish blue sky, before he turned his attention back on a dozing Roper.

 

 

—————————————

 

The landing went smoothly but everybody—Except Roper and Jonathan— were a bit on edge since their abrupt depart from Istanbul. Leaving the jet on the tarmac, Tabby suggested they went inside the garage—Just in case of something— while waiting for the car to pick them up. They didn’t have to wait too long as 3 army hummers drove toward them, stopping in front of the garage. Roper walked toward the cars, Jonathan trailing after him, as a man exited the second car and went to greet Roper.

 

“Good trip, sir?”asked the man—soldier— while shaking hands with the older man.

 

“Very good, Jasper, thank you, yes”replied Roper before turning toward Jonathan“May I introduce Mr.Andrew Birch, Director of TradePass”—Jasper and Jonathan shook hands—“We will be facilitating Mr Birch's sale”

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr.Birch”said Jasper.

 

“I assume Mr Birch's merchandise got here safely?”inquired Roper as they each made their way to a car.

 

Jonathan followed Roper to Jasper’s car while the rest of their group went to the car in the front.

 

“The trucks arrived this morning”informed Jasper as he seated himself in the far back of the hummer while him and Roper seated in the middle“You missed a hell of a storm last night, sir”

 

And soon they were on the road, and dawn became morning. They drove for hours in the deserted roads of wherever they were.

 

“It is not a fair world”commented Roper, looking behind him, at Jonathan.

 

“No, it isn't”admitted thruthfully the British spy.

 

“Syrian border's 200 miles to the south”informed Jasper as white and pitiful looking tents were noticed“Refugee camps are all around us here”

 

“They come here with nothing, lives ripped apart, homes destroyed”added Roper as they drove through the camp.

 

Jonathan was surprised they drove past a row of taxi cars.

 

“Who are the taxis for?”asked the dirty-blond.

 

“The Western aid workers who can't get to the airport fast enough”answered Roper“Still, we do our bit, don't we, Jasper?”

 

“Yes, sir”replied the soldier as they approached an army gate.

 

The border guard looked at them before he lifted the gate.

 

“This is our little contribution”Roper informed Jonathan as they moved again“A safe haven for the wretched of the Earth”

 

They drove through the camp for some time before stopping the car. Roper was the first to walk out, the refugees looked at him—some smiling— before going up to the man. Jonathan watched the man, a bout of anger and disgust surging inside him when he understood what Roper was really doing. He tried to relax his feature when he noticed Frisky had walked out of the car with a camera and was snapping picture—Last thing he needed now was blowing up his cover because of pictures.

 

“Hello, hello. How are you? How are you?”Roper greeted the refugees, shaking quick hands with them“ _Selamün aleyküm_ _,_ _selamün aleyküm_ ”—The camera clicked many times—“Hello, how are you? How are you? How are you, young man?”—Roper ruffled the short hair of a boy younger than Danny—“ _Selamün aleyküm_ ”—Roper stopped greeting the refugees and turned to one of their car and opened the boot, showing large boxes of much needed supplies—“Let's see what we have here”—Roper took one of the boxes and handed it to a tired woman—“There we go”—Frisky went on snapping pictures as Roper gave another box to an old-looking man—“Oh, my goodness!”—A child had decided to glomp Roper who chuckled and lifted the boy in his arms—“See if we can get a picture”—Camera snaps—“Let's smile at the camera, shall we?”— _Snap!_ —“Excellent”—Roper put down the kid and turned to the car—“Can you carry a box all on your own? You stay there, see if you can carry this all on your own”—Roper took a box from the car and carefully handed it to the ecstatic boy—“There you go”—Roper gave the last few boxes before he shook hands again with some of the refugees“All right, very nice to see you”

 

Now that the show was over, all of them went back inside their car and drove away slowly. Jonathan breathed calmly while trying to control the anger that wanted to overcome him.

 

“Justifies us being here”said Roper— _‘I understood that much!’_ —“Means no one asks any questions about our other activities”

 

Jonathan gave Roper a wry smile as an iron gate was in sight. A soldier had seen them coming and opened the gate, allowing them inside. Exiting the car, Roper walked up to the two bodyguards.

 

“Right, Tabby, collect all the phones”ordered Roper“No calls in or out, Frisky, see if you can get Mr Birch some suitable gear”—Roper turned to Jasper—“Site been cleared?”

 

“Happening as we speak, sir”replied the soldier as Jonathan walked up to Roper.

 

“Firework display, you're in charge”said Roper“You've got a lot of homework to do, make sure you know what you're selling”

 

Jonathan nodded while, internally, he was fuming and sickened.

 

“Sir, this way”informed Jasper and Roper followed him.

 

Sandy walked up to him, a file in his hand that he gave him.

 

“Welcome to the Haven”said the Lord with a smile before walking away.

 

Jonathan forced his lips into a smile before opened the file and skimming through the content, feeling sicker with each title and word he was reading. Closing the file, Jonathan looked casually around, his eyes taking in each soldier, tent, car, anything he was seeing before walking leisurely toward where Roper and Sandy had gone.

 

 

——————————————

 

 

It was the next day Roper gave him a tour of the camp. It was a quick one but it gave Jonathan an overview of it.

 

“When a continent enters into chaos, that's when opportunities open up”explained Roper as they walked down the stairs toward the fenced entrance“The British knew it in China, the Yanks in South America, I'm doing the same here, we can train armies to fight in deserts, mountains, we can teach them anti-guerrilla tactics, how to deal with political insurgency. And for a small surcharge, we can even send in teams of our own to deal with specific targets”—A cold shiver ran down his spine at this, was Roper implying what he was implying?—“Assassinations, fake terror plots, even the odd coup, can't we, Jasper?”—Roper turned to the man on Jonathan’s left.

 

“Yes, sir”replied the soldier.

 

Roper smirked.

 

“Jasper looks like a teddy bear, but don't let him near your neck on a bad day”supplied Roper, making Jonathan huff a forced laugh; a soldier walked up to Roper.

 

“Good to see you, sir”—Roper and the man shook hands.

 

“How are you, Aiden?”

 

“Good”—Aiden gave a dark and gleeful smirk—“Looking forward to playing with the new toys”

 

“Boys keeping fit?”

 

Jonathan halted in his steps and watched Roper and Aiden walked ahead, followed by Frisky and Tabby. Sandy imitated him.

 

“Not a bad set-up, is it?”asked the Lord.

 

“It's unbelievable”breathed Jonathan before the two followed Roper“He's got his own country”

 

“Not just a country, old boy”corrected Sandy, smiling“This is a kingdom”

 

They followed Roper into a large tent—More like a large tarpaulin on sticks—with a bar, tables, a football-table, a pinball-machine and soldiers having fun inside.

 

“Look sharp!”called Aiden when he walked in, followed seconds later by Roper and his bodyguards“Mr.Roper on deck!”

 

“Morning, sir”greeted a soldier.

 

“Morning”greeted another.

 

Roper held up his hand in a salute.

 

“All right, all right, all right…You fellows’ve been busy while I've been gone?”asked Roper

 

The soldiers voiced their positive responses.

 

“All ready for you, Chief”said Aiden“Spick and span”

 

“Glad to hear it”—Roper noticed Jonathan by the entrance of the resting area and motioned him forward“Andrew, come here”—Joathan obeyed and walked up to the older British man—“’Cos Mr.Birch, here, wants to put on a good show for our guests tonight”—Jonathan smiled and saluted the soldiers—“So I want you to give him all the help he needs”—Roper passed an arm around his shoulders—“He has worn khaki himself, so don't feel you need to talk pretty”

 

They all laughed—Jonathan included— before Aiden walked up to him and extended a hand that Jonathan shook.

 

“Andrew Birch”—Jonathan felt like he knew Aiden’s face from somewhere—“Which regiment were you in?”

 

“First Battalion, Fusiliers”answered Aiden and Jonathan got his memory back.

 

“You lost two men in Basra, 2005, I was there”said Jonathan.

 

“Yes, sir”replied Aiden“Good friends of mine”

 

“Why'd you leave?”

 

Aiden huffed a laugh as he smirked.

 

“Same as you, I'd imagine, I'd done three tours, time to cash in the chips”

 

“And become a mercenary”—The slight bitterness of his tone was heard by anyone listening.

 

“Every soldier fights for money”—‘ _Well, I didn’t and still don’t!’_ —“Andrew if he's got half a brain” —The soldiers voiced loudly their agreement at Roper’s statement—“You were paid in Iraq, weren't you? These men are selling their skills, same as anyone else”

 

“Yeah!”agreed the soldiers again.

 

“Actually, no, not the same”said Roper“What you're looking at here is the real United Nations”—The soldiers cheered again—“You've got Americans, Russians, Ukrainians, Serbs, Croats, Angolans…”

 

“Latvian, come on!”said one man, about the size of Corkoran.

 

“One Latvian, but a very loud one”—They all laughed—“All living, working together, One big happy family”

All of the soldiers cheered and laughed again.

 

“Aye, but with no mum!”joked Frisky from his seat at the bar, making them all laugh again.

 

“Well, in that case, I will be mother!”said Sandy, behind the bar and taking out two bottle of expensive French champagne.

 

“Don't be a tit, Sandy”drawled Roper, eyeing the Lord“These men are about to operate some extremely heavy machinery.”—A silence settled in the tent before Roper broke into a smirk—“Besides, they wouldn't be anything like cold enough”

 

Again, the soldiers broke into laughter before a soldier led Roper away while Jonathan walked up to the bar and sat in a chair in front of Sandy.

 

“Something's wrong”drawled Sandy“He's treating me like I just shot his mother”

 

“He thinks there might be a rotten apple”said Jonathan after a well-thought beat.

 

Sandy gaped at him.

 

“What d'you mean?”—A pause then Sandy wheezed a laugh—“Don't be ridiculous”

 

Sandy walked away and Jonathan stared at his retracting back before Jonathan left, saying he had to ‘review his homework’. It was a hard thing for him to do, as he had to stop his reading to breath. The graphic description of what each and every one of the weapons was capable of made him sick. Maybe he should have grabbed a strong drink earlier before going to ‘study’ in his tent. It was already nighttime and Jonathan was only reviewing the whole file for the second time already. Roper, before going to bed, had informed him that the buyer would be here in a few days and that he would have to give a perfect demonstration for the buyer so that ‘he’d kneel before him and beg for the weapon to be his’—Roper’s words.

 

“Tomorrow, with Aiden and Jasper, you will think of something to do with a village”had said Roper.

 

“A village?”—He had nearly strangled himself with his spit after he had heard what Roper said.

 

Roper had nodded, a smirk at his lips.

 

“Just a small playground for you and the others to play and for the buyer to watch the show”

 

Then Roper had left his tent and Jonathan had to muster all of his self-control not to just ran out and throttle the older man with his bare hand. And puke.

 

Passing a hand over his face, Jonathan closed the file, put it aside, turned off his lamp and fell into a restless sleep.

 

————————————

 

 

The day of which the buyer was o come had finally arrived.

 

Well, more like night.

 

Jonathan could see the lights of the cars coming his way. The spy took out his walkie-talkie.

 

“This is Guy Fawks”said Jonathan calmly“The Parliament is arriving, ready the Gunpowder but wait until the flare”

 

“Copy that, Guy Fawks”replied a disembodied voice from the walkie-talkie“Gunpowder ready, awaiting you”

 

The cars were now in front of him, their engine at rest. The men walked out and Jonathan walked up to the Lebanese man.

 

“Mr.Barghati”—Jonathan shook hands with the man—“ _Salaam Alaykum”_

 

“ _Walaikum Assalam_ , Mr.Birch”replied the man.

 

“Just this way”—Jonathan pointed to the row of chairs awaiting them“Please have some tea”

 

A soldier, dressed as a waiter, brought them tea as spotlights lit the small area they were in. Mr.Barghati drank a small cup of tea before he sat in one of the chairs, followed by Roper, Sandy, Frisky and the men accompanying the buyer. Going to the small, wooden-table with two consoles on it, Jonathan picket up his soundproof headset.

 

“OK, Jasper, let's start the show”said Jonathan to the man next to him.

 

“Yes, sir”—Jasper inclined his head before picking up more headsets then heading to the seated men—“Frisky, you're gonna need these”—Frisky thanked the soldier when the man gave him a headset—“Langbourne, sir”—Sandy thanked Japser too—“Mr Barghati, sir”—Jasper gave headsets to the buyer and Roper.

 

“Will it be loud?”asked the Lebanese man, eyeing the headset.

 

Jonathan gave the man a wry smile.

 

“I certainly hope so, sir”—They all laughed while Jonathan took out his walkie-talkie—“This is Guy Fawkes, all players on the flare in 10”

 

“Copy, Guy Fawkes, on the flare in 10”replied the disembodied voice.

 

Taking out his flare gun from its holster, Jonathan turned to Barghati.

“Mr Barghati, would you care to do the honours?”

 

“Why not”—The man stood up and walked up to him, taking the flare gun from him—“Thank you”

 

“Forty-five degrees straight into the sky”informed Jonathan“It has little bit of a kick”—The man aimed then shot, the little ball of yellow light lighting the whole village far ahead of them—“Thank you, sir”—Following the choreography, Jonathan headed for his console and was about to speak through the radio when the jeep awaiting in the village started and drove toward them—“Ah!…We appear to have a visitor”—Jonathan eyed curiously the buyer—“Friend of yours, Mr Barghati?”—The man looked lost—“It's very hard to tell…Unless biometric software identifies enemy contact”—There was a _whoosh_ sound then a big explosion as a missile landed on the car, making a few of the watchers jump as shooting sounded—“The FGM Javelin light anti-tank missile, a fire-and-forget system with an effective range of up to 2,500 metres”

 

“Who was driving that car?”breathed Barghati, his eyes on the remains of the SUV.

 

“Don't worry, sir, here he is”—Jasper pointed to the young-looking soldier, who saluted them, at the second console by the table

 

“And would you believe it, Mr Barghati, he doesn't even have a driving license?”joked Roper, making them laugh.

 

“It has a tandem warhead fitted with two shaped charges”went on Jonathan as the rocket launcher vehicle appeared—“Guaranteed for penetration of surface and base reactive armour”—The sound of a machine gun resonated behind them, making some jump as the sound made their ribcage vibrate—“They're using four-to-one tracer for our benefit, Mr.Barghati, of course in reality, IR guidance would render that unnecessary”

 

“Pretty, though”commented Roper.

 

Above them, they heard a plane coming closer. The group watched the plane then some gaped when the plane was shot down, lightening the area even more.

 

“FIM Stinger…”informed Jonathan as the plane crashed“…A man-portable surface-to-air missile, weighing only 15 kilograms, the new 92F model contains a rollover sensor and modified control software”

 

During his explanation, Jonathan was calm and casual incarnate while inside him, his emotions seemed more at war than what was happening on the deserted village. Gun and assault riffle shot, rocket launcher fired and fire burnt the already desolated area.

 

“You miss it, do you?”came Roper’s voice from beside him“Being down there with burnt cork on your face, dagger in your teeth”

 

Jonathan inhaled deeply as the present explosions and shooting seemed to echo with the past ones. Iraq had left its marks on him, both physically and mentally. He could almost inhale the gunpowder, the blood and other body fluids, the sun and the sand right into his lungs, suffocating him.

 

“No, not at all”replied Jonathan, still reminiscing before he added, after a quick thought“I'd much rather be up here watching, thank you”

 

“Quite right, too”agreed Roper and Jonathan was sure he heard the man’s smirk“War as spectator sport”—Jonathan swallowed silently and uneasily at this, inhaling and exhaling deeply as bile came up—“We are emperors of Rome, Andrew…Blood and steel, the only elements that ever meant anything”—Jonathan said nothing, his eyes fixed blankly ahead, half in a trance before Roper turned to the spectators, his voice snapping him back to reality—“Now, Mr Barghati, we have taken the liberty of assuming neither you nor the other members of your consortium are signatories to the Oslo Convention”—Roper paused—“UN takes a rather dim view of cluster munitions on the basis that, and I quote, ‘They pose an indiscriminate threat to the civilian population’…We prefer to use the term "democratic"…”—The sound of another plane reached them and Roper turned toward the source of the sound and smirked as the plane fired, setting the village and the dark sky ablaze while Roper turned to the group—“…Do you agree with my definition?”

 

A few missiles landed close to them, as if to emphasise Roper’s point.

 

“Yes”replied shakily Barghati.

 

“Good”said Roper as the machine gun behind them roared to life and spewed ammunition on the plane, shooting it down—“Now! The grand finale, pay close attention”—Roper looked at the spectators before looking at the show—“We cleared a whole village for this bit”—Four fighter plane flew above them and jettisoned some missiles, the missiles set everything on fire, even the deserted area around the village sending a cold shiver down his spine as dread filled him; the whole area, with being set ablaze, looked like Hell on Earth—“Nothing quite as pretty as napalm at night…”—Roper turned to the group—“Hard to get a hold of these days, of course. But then, that's why you come to us”

 

Barghati looked at Roper, took off his headset then gave the man a standing ovation, the men accompanying him doing the same. The rest of them joined—Even if Jonathan did reluctantly.

 

“Oh, you're very kind”—Roper and Barghati shook hands.

 

“Excellent”praised the man.

 

“Thank you, thank you”replied Roper

 

They decided to head back to the main camp to celebrate and finalise the condition of the sell and, during the celebration, Jonathan slipped away into a secluded part of the camp to puke bile. He allowed himself a few moments of peace before walking back into this infernal celebration. Dawn was peaking its head when Mr.Barghati decided to leave and Jonathan volunteered to escort him to his car, waiting at the main entrance.

 

 

“Mr Barghati, safe journey”wished Jonathan, a half-tense smile at his lips.

 

“Goodbye, Mr Birch”said the man, shaking hands with him“I will be singing your praises to my consortium”

 

Jonathan smiled.

 

“Well, do send them my best wishes”replied Jonathan, as he casually eyed the number plates of the trucks and found ways to memorise them“Where are you flying to, sir?”

 

“Ah, that's a question you do not ask”—Jonathan bit a little his lips worriedly—“Just as I do not ask where the goods came from”—Barghati smiled kindly and patiently at him, as if aware he was new to this—“It is a long and noble tradition, the supplier is silent, the buyer is discreet, and business is done, I went to London School of Economics, I learnt everything I know in your capital city”

 

Jonathan made sure surprise was on his face, along with a smile.

 

“Did you? Do send it my best wishes”replied the British spy.

 

Barghati gave a solemn nod and a smile.

 

“I will”

 

Roper joined them.

 

“Mr Barghati, your carriage awaits”said Roper, shaking hands one last time with the man“Hope you have a very pleasant, safe journey”—While Roper and Barghati talked, Jonathan silently and unseeingly slipped away toward the trucks, a hand in his back pocket where a pen and a piece of paper were; he took them out, and leaned his leg on the step of a truck and used it as something to write his paper on—“My best to your family, of course”

 

“Thank you”

 

Jonathan had to act quick. He was doing this, right in the open, where everyone could see him. Quickly writing down the numbers and letters of the plates, using mnemonic means.

 

“Do you know I have, er, a couple of tickets for the French Open later in the year if you're interested”came Roper’s voice“If that, er…I don't know if that's something you would enjoy”

 

“That would be absolutely wonderful”replied Barghati.

 

“Splendid”

 

When the conversation became indistinct, Jonathan tried not to panic too much and forced himself to remain calm as he wrote down the last numbers and letters.

 

“Thank you”came Barghati’s distinct voice as an engine started.

 

“Have a safe journey again”wished Roper as a door closed.

 

Jonathan breathed a huge sigh of relief as he had everything noted down and quickly—And casually— walked out from in-between the trucks to watch Barghati depart, the paper and the pen safely hidden in his pocket. He saluted the leaving car then walked up to Roper.

 

“Well done, Andrew”praised Roper“I knew you’d do a great job”

 

Jonathan chuckled.

 

“Thank you sir”said Jonathan before watching the trucks leave.

 

“We’ll stay here until the convoy has passed the frontier”informed Roper“Then, we’ll begin”

 

“Begin what?”asked Jonathan, his head tilted on one side.

 

Roper smirked at him.

 

“The business, Andrew, the business”

 

Jonathan blinked while Roper and Sandy left, maybe to go back to their tents to get some shuteye. He turned around and watched as the last truck left their camp before he went to his tent to put the finishing notes to his message, thinking of a way to deliver this to Angela.

 

—————————

 

 

It was well into the afternoon of the next day when they received some visitors.

 

And not just any.

 

He had exited his tent when he heard the tell-tale of tires on rocks and sand and went to investigate. A jeep drove slowly in before stopping and shutting its engine. Jonathan held his breath when he saw two familiar figures exit the car: Jed and Corkoran.

 

“It's not like him to mix business with pleasure”commented Frisky when the man walked past him.

 

Jonathan said nothing, his eyes riveted on Roper who headed toward the car then gather Jed in his arms after she had climbed down it.

 

 “Jed, darling”—Roper kissed her—“How was your trip?”

 

“It was fine”Jonathan heard Jed say.

 

“Not too bumpy?”—Jed shook her head with a smile—“You look gorgeous”—Roper gathered Jed in his arms again and, from where he stood, Jonathan could feel the insistent stare of the woman, over Roper’s shoulder, along with Corks’; Roper broke their embrace and turned to his smaller friend—“Corky”

 

“Sweetie”drawled the man and Jonathan couldn’t believe he had almost missed the man’s voice.

 

Roper led them to the resting area and Jonathan waited a moment before following them, using a different way to do so.

 

“Andrew!”called Roper, making him look toward them“Come and join us”—Jonathan smiled and joined them, sitting next to Sandy, who was serving them champagne, and across from Corkoran, who had, surprisingly, a cup of something—“Having a drink to celebrate, I've allowed Sandy to unleash the Moët '73, the trucks are in the Turkish mountains, should be at the Syrian border at 6:00 p.m. tomorrow, give or take”

 

“Great!”replied Jonathan, accepting the flute Sandy was giving him and trying not to stare as intensely as Jed was staring at him, focusing on the man talking.

 

“In the meantime, I suggest a toast to TradePass and all those who sail in her”suggested Roper, raising his glass“I think that's something we can all drink to”—Nobody replied and an awkward silence settled on the group, silence that was broken by Roper slamming his hand on the table“Can't we?!”—Jed started while Jonathan eyed her worriedly before he focused right back on Roper—“Good Christ, what a miserable bunch! We've just had a triumphant opening night! The reviews are in, we're a big hit!”—Jonathan forced a smile and raised his glass—“Here's to us!”

 

“Here's to us”repeated Jonathan with less enthusiasm than Roper before clinking glasses with the others“TradePass”

 

“TradePass”repeated the others, with Jed’s sounding a little dead.

 

“Corky, why aren't you drinking?”asked Roper, eyeing critically the man’s mug.

 

“I'm off it, Chief”croaked Corkoran and Jonathan finally noticed just how tired the man looked and sounded, looking more than his age.

 

“Off it?”repeated Roper as Sandy stood up and left the table.

 

“I’m taking a break”replied Corks, before finishing the horrid cocktail of energy drinks and coconut water—with a slight grimace— in his cup before setting it down.

 

“Sandy...”called Roper before following the man“…Better be calling the brothers”

 

“Mmm-hmm”replied Sandy before the two started talking, away from them.

 

An awkward silence settled on the table. Jonathan stared at his once-lover and ex-lover, biting his lips at their stare.

 

“How are you, Andrew?”asked Jed, her voice low and breathy.

 

‘ _I’ve been better!’_ thought internally the man, grimacing a little.

 

“Fighting fit”replied the spy with a tense smile“Thank you”

 

“You seem very at home here”noted the blonde.

 

He bobbed his head slowly, smile still on.

 

“Do I?”

 

“Oh, who can blame him, darling?”said tiredly Corkoran, cutting in their conversation“All these uniforms, must be quite nice and pretty, right?”—Corkoran gave them curious looks—“But, maybe, not as pretty as the seaside cottage, is it?”—Jed gave Corky a weird look then looked at Jonathan, a small glimmer of fear and something else in her eyes—“Not as romantic”—Corkoran looked right at him and Jonathan found he couldn’t look away from the man’s blue eyes, even if he wanted too; the smaller brunet seemed to notice the strange and more awkward silence between them—“Did I say something untoward?”

 

Jed grasped hastily her flute and gulped some of the content down before leaving the table altogether. Jonathan glared at the smug face of his ex-lover.

 

“Can’t keep it shut, can you?”drawled Jonathan, before turning on the bench“I’m getting some rest”

 

“You can sleep when you're dead”drawled warningly Corkoran, voice low enough for them to hear, the man glared at him before he leaned forward“I don't know if it has occurred to you why he brought her here, I'm just an outside observer, you've made sure of that, but from where I'm sitting, it doesn't look very good, not good _at all_ ”

 

Jonathan tensed his jaws as Corkoran stood up. The smaller would have left if it weren’t for Jonathan jumping to his feet, walk around the table and put himself on the man’s way while gathering him in his arms—And from the way they were standing up close, it looked like they were embracing or about to kiss.

 

“Have you been working your mouth recently?”growled Jonathan, glaring down at the brunet.

 

Putting a hand on his cheek, Corkoran looked up in a pensive way.

 

“Usually or in the way I want?”—Jonathan gave the smirking and leering man an irritated glare—“Neither, sweetheart, much to my, and yours, I’m sure, surprise…”—Corkoran was right, he _was_ surprised that Corkoran hadn’t told Roper anything—“But”—Jonathan tensed at the sadistic glint in the man’s eyes—“But, that doesn’t mean anything, _sweetheart_ , you know _me_ , after all”

 

Gripping his shirt, Corkoran pulled him down and Jonathan allowed it. Their lips closed in and Jonathan thought the brunet was about to kiss him but, as just a breath of air separated them, Corkoran leaned back, a smug smirk at his lips and, literally, walked out of his grip. Jonathan watched him go, letting out an irritated yet somewhat amused breath.

 

Cokoran-1

 

Jonathan-0

 

Jonathan allowed the little bastard his victory as small as his stature before he mulled on what he said. Corks was right, something didn’t smell right, especially for Jed.

 

 

He’d have to keep an eye on her.

 

 

———————————

 

 

It was when night had already settled in he decided to act. Walking silently toward the generator of the camp, he opened it then pulled out all the cables—Hissing when he received a small shock— and threw them away before he closed the door then ran away, the moonlight lighting his way toward Roper and Jed’s tent. When he reached it, Jonathan hid in the shadow, close to it.

 

 

“…ell me why I'm here”Jonathan heard Jed say“You never bring me anywhere near your work”

 

“You wanted to come”came Roper’s growl“Didn't you? Well, now that you're here, someone has been prying into my affairs”— Silently, Jonathan inhaled sharply, Corky had been right, things didn’t look good!—“Perhaps you can help me work out who”

 

“I don't know what you're talking about”said Jed, feigning ignorance perfectly.

 

“Is it you?”

 

Jonathan heard Jed scoff then the unmistakable sound of a slap and it took all of Jonathan not to barge in and save the woman.

 

 

“Listen, I really want to keep this between you and me”—Jonathan started a little when he heard footsteps coming toward the tent and hunched himself more in his hiding place—“Why don't you start by just telling me the truth?”—Heavy pause—“What did you do with the list?”

 

“What list?”asked Jed.

 

“Who did you show it to?”growled Roper.

 

“I don't know what you're talking about, baby”

 

“Excuse me, Chief”interrupted Tabby and from where Jonathan hid, he could feel Roper’s palpable anger

 

“What?!”

 

“There's a problem with the genny”informed the bodyguard

 

“I know there's a problem with the genny, fix it!”barked Roper.

 

“No, it looks deliberate, boss”added Frisky

 

Tense silence.

 

“Stay exactly where you are”

 

Jonathan heard the sound of footsteps, then the flapping of a tent then fading footsteps. He waited a few seconds before he slipped inside the tent and saw Jed packing. Silently, he approached her.

 

“Jed”called softly Jonathan before he shushed her when she gasped while starting“OK, easy”

 

“Get me out of here, Jonathan”ordered shakily Jed, fear evident in her eyes.

 

Jonathan shook his head.

 

“I can't, not now”

 

“Tell me exactly who you are”demanded the blonde.

 

Jonathan pursed his lips, silent. He took in her shaky form and appearance, his eyes settling on her reddening cheek, where Roper had slapped her and felt like he owed her that much.

 

“I was sent in by British Intelligence to track Roper's arms operation”revealed Jonathan.

 

Jed gaped at him.

 

“No”she breathed“But you saved Danny's life”

 

“A set-up”

 

Jed shook her head.

 

“No, you were injured, you almost died”

 

“That was part of the plan”

 

“Along with sleeping with Corky? Or me?”—Jonathan looked away, biting his lips, his silence more than enough an answer—“And the list?”

 

“The list contains the names of every single person who's financially invested in Roper's illegal deal of standard and chemical weapons”replied Jonathan“That's what I was doing in his office, that's who I am”

 

An understanding silence settled between them.

 

“What do you need me to do?”asked Jed

 

Jonathan was silent for a beat.

 

“You let Corky take the hit”

 

Jed shook her head.

 

“I can't, Jonathan”breathed the woman“Corky's my friend and he’s your-”

 

“Corky is a trained killer”hissed Jonathan, the idea didn’t delight him—strangely— but if he had to choose between Jed and Corky, he’d take her anytime!“Now, I need money, as much as you have”—Jed fumbled through her bag for something—“Notes, doesn't matter which currency, dollars are best”

 

Jed restrained from shouting out of joy when she grasped her money, handing it to Jonathan.

 

“That's all I have”

 

Jonathan internally counted two hundred dollars.

 

“That's good”reassured Jonathan.

 

“I'm sorry”breathed Jed

 

Gently, Jonathan gathered her in his arms.

 

“I'm going to get you out of here,I promise”

 

Jed nodded against his shoulder before he released her and she pecked him sweetly on the lips. Jonathan eyed her worriedly, reluctant to leave her with Roper, not knowing the man was capable of with his sweetheart. Forcing himself to leave, Jonathan poked his head out and—Upon seeing the coast was clear—left the tent, heading toward the secluded part of the camp. He slithered silently in-between the tents and trucks before reaching the area. Going to a tent, he lifted the tarpaulin and uncovered the bolt-cutter he had taken earlier and hid carefully. Taking it, Jonathan walked to the fence and proceeded to open a way out, stopping and almost jumping out of his skin when he heard barking before sliding out. Stealthily, he made his way through the desolated ground, careful as only the moon lit his way to the beginning of the camp, where the taxi cars were patiently waiting. He had almost reached one of them when a boy suddenly stood on his way and aimed at him. Jonathan held his breath and willed his body not to move as a cart clattered behind him. Slowly turning around, Jonathan eyed the tired looking man pulling the cart.

 

“Who are you?”asked the man in a heavy accented voice.

 

“I work at the camp”lied Jonathan and the boy didn’t aim at him“Have you come across the border?”

 

“No.,we are from the village”replied the man, making Jonathan frown.

 

“Village?”repeated the blond“Which village?”

 

“They bombed it”—It felt as if a bucket of ice-cold water had been thrown on him—“The British man said we had to leave, come and see”—The boy walked up to the cart while the man turned on the spot, still holding the cart; on it, Jonathan stared at the human form covered with a sheet, the boy pulled it up and the blond stared at the charred remains of an old woman—“She was too old to leave”—The boy pulled down the sheet and the man rightened himself on the spot—“We are going to the camp, I am going to show her to the man who did this”

 

“Don't”breathed Jonathan, worried, before putting himself in front of the man“For your son's sake, turn around, go back the way you came”

 

The boy glared at him before he walked ahead, followed by his father—And Jonathan had to step back or his toes would have been drove over. He stared at their retracting back, worry weighting his stomach. Shaking his head, Jonathan walked toward the closed taxi car.

 

One problem at the time, one problem at the time.

 

Finally reaching the taxi, Jonathan opened the door—startling the driver awake— and sat on the passager seat.

 

“Airport?”croaked the man.

 

Pulling out the money from his pocket and the paper with all his notes on it, Jonathan looked at the man.

 

“It's a longer journey, I'm afraid, wait here for one minute, then drive directly to Istanbul, at the Bosphorus Grand Hotel, there'll be a woman waiting for you, Room 314, you give her this note”—Jonathan showed the man the small, folded piece of paper then handed the man Jed’s money—“$200, there'll be 200 waiting for you when you get there”

 

“No problem”replied the driver.

 

Jonathan nodded at him before exiting the car. The car’s engine started but the man did not move until exactly one minute. Jonathan watched him leave before making a hasty retreat toward the camp. He was half-way there when he heard a loud gunshot, followed seconds later by another one.

 

Jonathan stilled, his eyes strained on the still dark camp.

 

Quickening his pace, Jonathan ran along the fence—at a safe distance—, straining his eyes to look for the entrance he made. When he finally saw it, he dashed toward it but halted altogether when he sensed he wasn’t alone. On his right, a red, burning dot lit the darkness.

 

“Been bunking off again, old chap?”came Corkoran’s voice from the darkness before footsteps echoed in the night, closing in on him as the man took a drag on his cigarette“You can go to detention for that, you know ”

 

Standing up, Jonathan glared at the smaller brunet.

 

“It’s your word against mine”growled the spy., approaching his once-lover

 

Even in the darkness, Jonathan knew Corkoran was smirking. The brunet looked at him, before taking out the hand holding a gun from behind his back.

 

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take”replied Corkoran, aiming it at the spy’s chest.

 

Placing a hand on Jonathan’s chest, Corkoran pushed him back before putting the gun’s muzzle on it. Feeling the hard push of the weapon on his chest, Jonathan waited before he acted. Grabbing the wrist with his left hand, he pushed it aside—Just in case of a trigger-happy Corkoran shooting him— then grabbed the smaller man’s shirt and pushed him against the fence. Immediately, Corkoran put a hand on his face, pushing it back. His left hand blocked Corkoran's fingers on the trigger before letting go of the man’s shirt to grab the gun and wrench it free. Throwing the gun aside, Jonathan was now able to bodily maintain the brunet but it only lasted a few seconds before an excruciating pain in his lower body—Clearly the smaller brunet was used to fight bigger and taller opponents— winded him and allowed Corkoran to push him against the fence. Jonathan was about to stand when a punch landed squarely on his jaw, pushing him back against the iron fence, head first. Corkoran kicked him in the knee, forcing him to kneel before a painful weight settled at the back of his neck.

 

“I’m gonna kill you now…Understand?”threatened Corkoran, his lips close to his ear before Jonathan felt himself being pulled backward and throw on the ground“I've been waiting for this moment!”

 

Jonathan groaned as he tried to stood up and fight but, as he rose his head, Corkoran aimed a nasty kick right in his face, pushing him backward and down the small hill. As he tumbled, Jonathan tried to slow down his fall and stand. He was able to do the first, but, half-way through the latter, Corkoran had joined him and quickly kicked him again in the face. Thrown back on his back, Corkoran settled on him and landed punches on his face. By now, the taste of blood was omnipresent in his mouth. Using his last strength, Jonathan was able to overthrown the brunet and push him on his back before, immediately, settling on him and punching him repetitively in the face. Above them, he heard people speak in some kind of Slavic language before a light shone upon them. Beneath him, Corkoran coughed, blood leaking from the corners of his mouth as he opened it and was about to call for help but Jonathan stopped him, turned the smaller man around and passed an arm under his throat, choking him enough to silence him.

 

“Who are you?”asked the soldier.

 

Jonathan looked up, tightening his chokehold when Corkoran tried to wriggle himself free.

 

“I caught him coming back through the fence!”shouted Jonathan, a bit winded“Get the chief! We need him to talk!”

 

He waited until the men were away enough before throwing the Major on his back, on the ground. Looking at the bloody and pitiful sight, Jonathan knew he had a choice to make.

 

‘ _Kill him!_ ’hissed his mind as he put his hands on the shuddering chest, intending to stop the heart from beating with a strong heart massage but halted’ _Kill him! KILL HIM! He’ll blow your cover if you don’t! He’ll endanger you and Jed’_

 

But he couldn’t.

 

He knew he should, no, he HAS TO kill him but he couldn’t.

 

Hearing faintly some commotion in the camp, Jonathan had to decide what to do, now! Grabbing the man by his shirt, Jonathan half lifted him. Breathing heavily and wheezing, his face bloodied, Corkoran looked at him through half-lidded eyes. They stared at each other before Jonathan punched him in the head with all his might, sending the man reeling on the rocky ground. Corkoran emitted a painful groan before falling silent as another punch hit him again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

Jonathan kept on punching the unconscious man, his knuckles covered in his and Corks’ blood. He only stopped when he heard Roper and his men coming closer to them. A spotlight was lit above him and Jonathan raised his head and stared at Roper.

 

“Jesus”breathed the man when he saw the two of them before, carefully, Roper joined him“What the hell happened?”

 

“I found him at the fence”lied easily Jonathan, trying to catch his breath“I…I don't know how long he was outside…He may have met someone”

 

Bending down, Roper took the man’s pulse before he stood up.

 

“Jesus”breathed Roper, fingers entwined on his head“You said he was outside the fence”—When Jonathan nodded, Roper turned toward Frisky with a meaningful look; the bodyguard eyed his boss before he handed the man his gun.

 

Jonathan gaped at the action.

 

“Wait…What are you doing?”breathed Jonathan as he watched Roper take off the security and aim at Corkoran’s forehead“Wait! Wait!”

 

“Andrew, the man is the leak”growled Roper, his glare strained on the spy“He has to be punished, him being your cum-bucket isn’t enough to save his life!”

 

Jonathan stayed silent, pursing his lips.

 

“Please, wait”pleaded Jonathan“I understand the man betrayed you, I killed the man who betrayed me too, but he had given me a reason to, so please, spare him for the moment, heal him until he’s coherent enough to give you a good reason for his betrayal, then you can punish him accordingly”

 

Roper glared at him, entirely focused on him.

 

“Why should I?! The cunt betrayed me, why should I be given a reason?!”snarled Roper.

 

Undeterred, Jonathan held the man’s glare.

 

“If you valued the friendship you two had, then it’s reason enough”

 

Roper glared him, his finger on the trigger and seemingly about to fire before the man put back the security on and stood up, looking at the soldiers.

 

“Wake Alosha, tell him he has a patient he must ab-so-lu-te-ly patch up”—One of the soldiers nodded and left to rouse the medic as Roper stared at Jonathan then at the bloody and unconscious man at his feet, passing a hand over his face—“Jesus! Corky, Corky, Corky! Be glad I have some esteem for your boyfriend or you’ll be already dead and buried”—Roper glared at Jonathan—“Go scour yourself”

 

Jonathan gave a tense nod and, shakily, climbed up the hill and walked inside the camp, and headed for the showers. Dawn was peaking and he was still showering as a group of soldiers with a stretcher walked inside the camp and headed for the ‘hospital’ tent. He finished his shower before dressing up then headed to the ‘hospital’ tent, doing a double-take when he saw the same soldiers who had brought Corkoran in, take the same man out—This time with an oxygen mask and an IV.

 

Roper exited a few moments later.

 

“Why are they taking him out?”asked Jonathan, staring at the older man“What happened?”

 

Roper stayed silent, glaring at him and Jonathan tried not to fidget under the glare. Had Corkoran woke up and told the man something?!

 

“They’re taking him to a better hospital”answered Roper“Doc said he couldn’t help the bloke unless it was to put him out of his misery”—Roper’s eyes turned to slits—“You nearly killed him, you know…For someone who begged me not to kill him, you can be quite paradoxical”

 

Jonathan swallowed uneasily.

 

“That wasn’t my intention to kill him”lied Jonathan, making his posture awkward and slightly bashful“I may have let my temper get the best of me when I saw him over the fence, knowing he had-”—Jonathan pursed his lips, his hands doing some kind of gesture—“-And with the slight disagreement we had, days prior…Well, er, I apology if my actions spoke louder than my words”

 

Roper shook his head with a small smile, clasping a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist, Andrew”—Roper shook a little his shoulder—“If anything, Corky did deserve a small punishment after the restaurant, you can’t tell me otherwise”

 

Jonathan gave a tense, amused smile he hoped wasn’t to noticeable.

 

“Where are they taking him?”

 

“To the hospital of our next destination”replied Roper“When the convoy will pass the frontier, we’ll leave”—Roper’s voice dropped a few octaves—“With the right care, Corks would be up and running in just a few days, we’ll see what to do with him then”

 

Jonathan nodded solemnly as the engine of a chopper was heard in the distance then said chopped flew above them, away from here.

 

 

———————————

 

 

 

It was a bit hard for him to get some rest after the crazy night—He promised himself, once this merry chaos is done, over and buried, he’ll sleep for three days straight! But until then, he was to stop Roper. Closing his eyes, Jonathan rested until Tabby came to rouse him hours later, saying that Roper wanted him in the Main Operation Tent. With a tired grumble, Jonathan nodded, put on his shoes and followed the bodyguard. When he arrived, he saw Roper in front of a large control station. Heads turned upon his entrance before turning back to the screens while he stood by Roper’s side, his body tense and his eyes riveted worriedly on the screens and the moving red dots.

 

“Andrew?”called Roper, staring at him.

 

Jonathan looked at his, his mouth dry before he gave a tense nod.

 

“Hi”replied the spy before turning back to the screens, unaware of the narrowing glare Roper was giving him.

 

Jonathan tried not to fidget or swallow under the pressuring stare of Roper.

 

“You all right?”

 

Jonathan nodded.

 

“Yes, I just…”—Jonathan bit his lips—“I’m sore and I barely slept and with Corks……I apology if I’m not that talkative or responsive”—He gave Roper a wide, tired smile—“I’ll be better”

 

Roper made a noise from the back of his throat before nodding and looked at the screen again. The atmosphere seemed more tense as they watched the red dots move closer to the frontier. Roper looked at his watch before turning to look at Tabby, patiently waiting in the back.

 

“Tabby, would you go and fetch Jeds for me?”—The man nodded and turned to leave the tent—“Thank you”

 

Jonathan didn’t need to turn his head to know Roper was staring intensely at him. He tried to relax his body but knowing that, in just a few minutes, he would have stopped Roper and the deal then he’d think of an escape plan for him and Jed then everything would be over, rendered him giddy and apprehensive and there was no way he could control that. Someone started whistling to pass the time and Jonathan saw something move from the corner of his eyes. Turning his head, he saw Jed, in her flowing, white dress, coming behind them.

 

“Hi, Jed”greeted Jonathan, with a smile and in a light voice, breaking the silence of the tent.

 

Jed’s features seemed to brighten upon seeing him.

 

“Hi”breathed the blonde, returning his smile.

 

Roper turned toward her and smiled at her sight.

 

“Darling”said Roper before coming up to her to embrace her, the two met halfway then kissed; releasing her lips, Roper’s eyes seemed to bore into her“You wanted to know what I do for a living”

 

Jed’s face seemed to fall at that and Jonathan tensed his jaws.

 

“Three minutes to the border”interjected Jasper.

 

Unseen by the others, Jed and Jonathan shared a look, one worried and the other determined, before all eyes were on the screens and the red dots.

 

“They're at the border, sir”said Jasper and Jonathan tried not to make a fist in his worry.

 

When the dots moved along the frontier, Jonathan silently held his breath and waited. A phone rang and Frisky immediately took the call from his phone.

 

“Hello…”said the man upon answering, there was a pause before Frisky turned toward Roper and opened his mouth“US troops at the border, sir, demanding to open the trucks”

 

‘ _Come on, come on, come on!’_ hissed internally Jonathan.

 

If possible, the atmosphere grew tenser and heavier, each one of them looking from one to another then the screens. All of them seemed tense or worried……

 

Excepted Roper.

 

The older man turned toward him and gave him a knowing look.

 

“You’ve been practising your magic tricks, Andrew?”asked the man before he smirked knowingly.

 

Jonathan forced some chuckles, shaking his head slowly before looking at the screens, dread weighting his stomach as he mulled what Roper said.

 

They waited.

 

And waited.

 

And waited.

 

Until the dots moved and crossed the border.

 

“Well?”asked Roper.

 

“Been let through”replied Frisky.

 

 

Jonathan couldn’t believe it. He mustered all his strength not to gape, gawk, shout or swear.

 

“I should think so, too”drawled sarcastically Roper“They're delaying a convoy carrying much needed agricultural equipment, it's an absolute scandal!”

 

Why?!

 

WHY?!

 

Why had the trucks crossed the borders with all of the weapons in them?!

 

Sandy stood from his chair in front of the screen and walked up to Roper, smirking and holding up his hand in a high-five in front of the smugly smirking older man.

 

“You are a very bad man”fake chastised Sandy as Roper high-fived him then the Lord chuckled.   

 

How?!

 

HOW?!

 

**HOW?!**

 

Roper turned toward him and smirked knowingly.

 

“They didn't watch the cups, you see”explained the Worst Man in the World before laughing.

 

Jonathan joined the man in his laughter, his own hollow sounding to his ears, Roper’s word taunting him in his mind.

 

“The convoy is on the move, sir”said Jasper before all of them—Minus Jed and Jonathan—laughed in victory.

 

“You are a genius!”praised Sandy, slapping playfully Jasper’s shoulders before the whole tent erupted into clapping—Which Jonathan begrudgingly joined.

 

Roper turned to Jed and went to her to embrace her.

 

“Thanks to my mascot”—The two shared a kiss—“You should come to work more often”

 

Jed smiled at him, a bit tense.

 

“Where's Corky?”asked the woman.

 

Roper’s eyes seemed to cloud with anger for a moment.

 

“Never mind about Corky”replied dryly the man.

 

“No, really, where is he?”pressed Jed.

 

Tension flew between the two.

 

“Stomach bug”answered Roper before turning away“He had to fly home” 

 

Jed looked at the man’s back before looking at Jonathan. The blond spy felt her gaze on his nape and refused to meet it, deception, anger and disgust weighting heavily in his stomach as he understood **_how_** Roper had done it.

 

The Cups Trick.

 

Two balls instead of one.

 

One hidden while the other is in plain sight.

 

The weapons hadn’t been here with them since the beginning!

 

Feeling defeated, Jonathan walked out, saying he’ll grab a drink to celebrate.

 

And grab a drink he did.

 

A glass of one of their expensive whiskies.

 

A 38-year-old Glencraig.

 

On the rock.

 

He normally doesn’t drink but right now he deserved it. Not only his plan was botched and he had no other ways to stop Roper or save his hide or Jed’s.

 

And there’s still Corkoran to consider.

 

The man might be in a small coma but he’ll wake up, and when he does, he won’t wait until he had his revenge on him.

 

Fucking hell!

 

Jonathan downed his glass and was about to serve himself another but stopped himself.

 

No, no, no!

 

He won’t despair!

 

He had been through much worse and in much more desperate situations and he had made it back!

 

 ** _This_** wasn’t going drag him down!

 

 ** _This_** was just hindering the end, nothing more!

 

He’ll get there! He will!

 

He would stop Roper and bring the man down!

 

He’d avenge Sophie.

 

She’s the reason why he put himself here, and why he was doing what needed to be done!

 

And he better not forget that!

 

Raising from his seat, Jonathan put the bottle away then left the tent with renewed vigour. Silently, Jonathan went to his tent for a well needed rest.

 

Tomorrow will be a better day.

 

—————————

 

 

He awoke at dawn and was surprised to see the camp looking more lively. Seeing Frisky at a distance, he walked toward him.

 

“What's going on?”asked the spy.

 

“We're clearing out”replied the bodyguard, holding a familiar weapon in his hands—And now that he noticed it, the man was standing real close to a familiar cart.

 

“What happened here?”asked Jonathan, fearing what he already knew.

 

 

“Some local issue”answered Frisky, aiming the AK at nothing and trying the grip“Had to be dealt with, Chief's orders, he doesn't like to leave traces”

 

‘ _Oh God, please, no’_

 

“What do you mean "dealt with"?”asked Jonathan, his throat suddenly dry.

 

Frisky smirked at him, looked at the weapon before giving it to him.

 

“Souvenir for you, I think it's vintage”—Frisky tapped his chest before walking away.

 

Jonathan stayed silent, his eyes riveted on the weapon, imagining it clearly in the hands of the determined little boy he had seen two days ago, accompanying his father, and—Jonathan looked at the cart— seeing the colourful yet blood and ash speckled sheets, the charred body of the old woman, forever carved in his memory. He tightened his grip on the AK and tensed his jaws strong enough for his teeth to grind.

 

“Andrew!”came Roper’s far away voice behind him“Get your stuff together, time to go”

 

Squashing the surge to harm the AK and kill the man right here, right now, Jonathan nodded stiffly, put the AK on the cart and headed towards his tent to pack.

 

It was nearly noon when they left the camp.

 

“So have you worked out how the trick was done?”asked Roper, craning his head to look at Jonathan.

 

The spy nodded.

 

“The arms were never here”answered Jonathan, making Roper smirk.

 

“Just enough for the fireworks display”added the Worst Man in the World“A little amuse-bouche, but the main course…”

 

“Never left Istanbul”cut Jonathan, forcing a smile on his lips that Roper answered“You knew British enforcement were on to you, so you changed the method of delivery”

 

“Left them on the boat”said Roper in an agreeing tone“Now the Yanks have pulled out, Limpet is dead and buried”—The car stopped as a flock of sheep and goat were on the road, their shepherd not far from them; behind the wheel, Jasper honked—“So Corky was my Judas, who'd have thought it?”

 

Jonathan shrugged as Roper pulled out his phone.

 

“He must have had a reason”said Jonathan“I might not know Corks as much as you do, but he seems like the kind of man who doesn’t do things without a reason”

 

“Spot on, Andrew”replied Roper, a dark look on his feature as he dialled someone.

 

“Come on, get them out of here!”shouted Jasper, passing his head through the window.

 

“Mr Hamid, please…”—Jonathan stiffened, surely not…?!—“…Richard Onslow Roper, he will take my call……Freddie? It's Dickie”—When Jonathan saw Roper about to turn to look at him, he relaxed his stance—“I am on my way with my business associate, see you soon”

 

Jonathan swallowed uneasily.

 

“Who was that?”Jonathan’s voice was slightly croaky.

 

“Pal of mine”replied Roper“From Cairo”

 

_‘Oh, no! Nonononononononononononono’_

 

The flock had moved and their car could finally advance.

 

“Cairo?”repeated Jonathan, dread weighting in his stomach“That’s where we’re going?”

 

Roper nodded.

 

“Freddie is pulling some strings for our place of stay”added Roper“He’s keeping me tuned”

 

Jasper drove them to the airport where their jet was patiently waiting for them. They embarked quickly and their flight wasn’t even more than two hours. They landed in Cairo then drove up into the crowded roads.

 

And through a familiar way.

 

“Where we staying?”asked Jonathan, sharing a car with Jed, Roper and Frisky.

 

“Freddie's putting us up in one of his places”—Roper gave him a smile—“Best in Cairo is what I hear”—Jonathan stilled imperceptibly as Roper turned to Jed—“ Cheer up, darling, we're on 'oliday!”

 

The Nefertiti.

 

They were driving toward the Nefertiti.

 

The same hotel he had worked before

 

The same hotel he had met Sophie.

 

And the same hotel where the 18 months of lacking history Corks was looking for was.

 

It was with a sense of nostalgia and dread Jonathan crossed the large threshold of the hotel, internally praying nobody would recognise him. He stayed a bit afar as Roper took the keys to their rooms. When Jonathan noticed Roper was done, he followed the men to the elevator, pressing the button of a familiar floor. It was half in a trance Jonathan followed them, his body following the familiar way of a familiar suite. He refused to take one step further as he stood before the door of the suite.

 

“Time for a snooze amongst the pharaohs”said Roper, turning toward them“Downstairs for drinks later?”

 

“Fabulous”agreed Sandy before the man left for his suite, closely followed by the rest of them.

 

Except Jonathan.

 

He couldn’t move.

 

He was entranced.

 

Jed’s eyes worriedly searched for his as she entered the suite but he couldn’t look at her.

 

His eyes were riveted on the plate hanging on the door of the suite.

 

 

 

 

 

The Hatshepsut Suite.

 

 

 

Feeling sicker than ever, Jonathan all but made a run for his room.

 

 

 

The loop was looped.

 

 

It was in this hotel his ordeal began, and it would be in this hotel it would end.

 

 

Jonathan promised himself that.


	5. Episode 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo!!! Finally done with this chapter!!! There's one more to go and it will be an epilogue to all of this! Hope this chapter will please you! I apology if I made language mistakes, I barely know any Arabic words other than insults or other words my grandparents taught me.
> 
> PS: Kudos to anyone who can spot the Supernatural quote!!!!
> 
> WARNING: AU, Slash, Het, Bisexual Male, Drugs/Alcohol, Roofies, Swearing/Cursing, Violence/Torture(Mention)/Murder, Half-platonic cuddling

Jonathan didn’t know how, but he was able to find the strength to get up from bed and dress up—Albeit on autopilot.

 

He felt like he was in a nightmarish dream.

 

Shaking his head straight then passing a cold, wet cloth on his face, Jonathan left his room and headed down. Now wasn’t the time to despair, especially with what’s at stake! Pressing the lift’s button, Jonathan thought of a plan. First, he’ll need to warn Angela he was back in Cairo. Second,………He’ll think of something—Hey! Don’t look at him like that! He’s improvising as he goes! The lift was here and he entered it, pressing the button of the ground floor, Jonathan waited—And hoped nobody wouldn’t recognise him. The lift dinged and he exited, going up to the main entrance before hiding behind a column and fishing his phone from his pocket. Typing the number he had learned by heart now, Jonathan waited.

 

The dialling tone was almost deafening.

 

“Angela Burr”came the voice and he held his breath, his eyes closing for a beat“Who is this?”

 

“Yes, is Sophie there, please?”asked Jonathan in a calm and casual tone.

 

“Sophie? No there isn't a-”

 

“Well, when she comes, could you tell her _we're all here_ ”cut calmly Jonathan as he saw a military dressed man pass by him from the corner of his eyes“At the same hotel…Tell her we're all here”

 

Hanging up, Jonathan crossed warning Angela about his whereabouts out. Now he just needed to wait and watch as things went. Turning his head toward the front desk, Jonathan eyed the military man, noting the shackled case to his wrist. Casually and leisurely approaching, Jonathan eavesdropped on the manager and the military man.

 

“Mr Roper, your courier has arrived…”said the day manager through the phone“…I'll send him up…Thank you”

 

The courier left and Jonathan narrowed his eyes imperceptibly. If the man had shackled his wrist to the case, it must be important.

 

He had to get his hand on the content.

 

Maybe he could enlist the help of Jed but it’d be risky for her. As he thought of how Jed could help him get the content of the case, Jonathan headed for breakfast. He settled at an empty table then ordered a black coffee when a waiter came to him and asked what he wanted. Just as the man left, Roper and Jed appeared—Their boduguards in tow— and headed toward his table while Frisky and Tabby sat at a table behind them.

 

“Good morning, Andrew”greeted Roper as he sat down.

 

Jonathan smiled quickly at the man.

 

“Morning, sir”—Jonathan looked at Jed who sat in front of him—“Morning Jed”

 

“Good morning, Andrew”replied the woman, her features seeming lighter and happier when seeing him.

 

And he couldn’t help but look at her the same way.

 

Before Roper could notice their making eye at each other, the waiter came back with his cup of coffee. Roper looked at the porcelain then huffed a small laugh.

 

“Couldn’t wait, could you, Andrew?”

 

Jonathan chuckled, taking his cup, blowing on the hot beverage then taking a drink.

 

“Can’t start a day without a cup of coffee”replied the spy, an apologising note in his voice.

 

Roper chuckled before he too ordered breakfast for the table to a passing waiter. Soon, their breakfast was there.

 

“You ever been to Cairo before?”asked Roper after Jonathan finished his coffee.

 

Trying not to tense too much, Jonathan leaned back in his seat and looked at Roper, sheepish.

 

“No, erm…”replied the spy“I've spent some time in Morocco and Tunisia, but this is my first time in Egypt”

 

“Well, you should take advantage”suggested Roper“See the sights while we're off down the Nile”

 

Jed raised her head from her breakfast at that.

 

“Andrew isn't coming with us?”

 

“Absolutely not”answered Roper, his tone flirty and full of double-entendre“You and I are going to be very busy”

 

Jed gaped jokingly before imitating his tone.

 

“Why, Richard Roper, I do declare…”

 

Roper chuckled silently, his eyes entirely focus on the blond woman before focusing on an amused Jonathan…Then something behind the man.

“Speaking of true love…”—Both Jed and Jonathan turned their head and watched as Sandy came toward them, a smiling Caroline in tow.

 

“What's she doing here?”breathed Jed, half-glaring at Roper.

 

Roper looked at her, warmly.

 

“Thought you might want some female company”

 

‘ _He’s lying’_

 

Jonathan stood up from his seat to greet the woman, kissing her cheeks gently.

 

“Caroline”

 

The woman smiled warmly at him.

 

“Look who's back”said Caroline, beaming at all of them.

 

“Caro, lovely to see you”geeted Roper before kissing her cheek.

 

“Thank you”replied the woman as Jed stood from her seat and went to greet the other woman.

 

“Morning, Sandy”said Jonathan, inclining his head toward the Lord.

 

“Morning”replied back the man as Jed and Caroline greeted each other.

 

“Hi, darling”

 

“Great to see you”

 

“Er, listen”began Roper“I just need a few minutes with the young prince here”—Roper pointed at him—“So why don't you girls go and lay waste to the local bazaar?”

 

Jed turned to her boyfriend.

 

“Fine, baby”said Jed before going up to Roper to kiss him.

 

“Tabby, would you?”said Roper, not turning to look at the man, as Jed began walking away.

 

“See you later”bid Caroline, following Jed.

 

“See you later”replied Jonathan in the same tone as Sandy left, closely followed by Tabby.

 

“Coffee?”asked Roper as they sat down, holding the porcelain pot.

 

“Thank you”—Roper served him.

 

“You know what this reminds me of?”—Jonathan shook his head—“Winston Churchill and T.E. Lawrence in a Cairo hotel dividing up the Middle East over champagne and a cigar”—Jonathan broke the man off with a chuckle—“Drew a map on a napkin and shook hands, Kings of Arabia”

 

Jonathan gave him a grin.

 

“I'm guessing that you're Churchill in this scenario”

 

Roper smirked while giving a small nod.

 

“If you insist”replied Roper before he lost his flattered expression, replaced by a bitter one“Damn shame about Corky, though, I feel as if…”—A pained yet resentful expression crossed Roper’s face—“If I'd known, I could probably have talked him round, could have explained that even traitors can be forgiven, and that’s what you want about your boyfriend, right?”

 

Jonathan pursed his lips and forced himself to nod.

 

“If possible, yes”breathed Jonathan, staring at Roper with a look that he hoped was remorseful and hopeful.

 

Roper’s eyes seemed to see right through him.

 

“I got a call from the hospital the little bastard is staying in”informed Roper“They’re hopeful on his full recovery as they were able to diminish the swelling in his head he got after the too many punches you gave him”—Roper smirked at him—“There shouldn’t be any mental troubles with him once he wakes up”

 

Jonathan nodded as he went for his cup of coffee, swallowing the hot beverage to get rid of the uneasiness in his throat.

 

“Did they say when he’ll wake up?”

 

The older British pursed his lips.

 

“Tomorrow”—Jonathan tried not to tense—“There could be a chance but the doctors think in 3-4 days he’ll be up”

 

Jonathan nodded again, letting out a relieved sigh.

 

“Good”breathed the man“I…I…I hated that I had to do this to him, you know…”—Jonathan gave Roper a rueful look—“I…I almost miss him”

 

Roper was silent, observing as if he were under a microscope.

 

“They’re pretty useful, you know?”

 

Jonathan frowned, his head tilted on one side, not understanding.

 

“Mmh?”

 

“Traitors”elaborated Roper“They’re pretty useful, keep tabs on the enemy, blow smoke in their face…But they have to commit, that's the thing”—Roper’s eyes seemed to bore into his, as if the man knew something—“Have to make a decision…”—Chuckles—“I don't know why I'm telling you this”—Roper smirked knowingly at him—“ You've already made your decision, haven't you?”

 

Jonathan grinned truthfully as he nodded.

 

_‘Ooooooh! You have **no idea**!’_

 

“A long time ago”reaching for his cup.

 

Roper did too, raising it toward him.

 

“Kings of Arabia”toasted Roper and Jonathan inclined his head in acknowledgement before drinking; Roper looked up at someone behind Jonathan and smiled, setting his cup down and standing up to greet them—“Freddie Hamid, how are you?”

 

Jonathan imperceptibly tensed, his jaws grinding when he heard _that_ voice.

 

“Hello, sir”

 

“Good to see you”said Roper“May I introduce Andrew Birch, our director”

 

Setting down his cup, Jonathan scolded his face in a welcoming one, internally disquieted.

 

_‘It’s the moment of truth, does he remember me?’_

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Freddie”greeted Jonathan, shaking hands with the man“Dickie's told me lots about you”

 

Freddie blinked at him, as if trying to remember something—Which weighted more in his stomach—before he slightly shook his head a smirked at him.

 

“Welcome to Cairo”said the man.

 

Jonathan inclined his head in thanks.

 

“Thank you”

 

“It's going to be fun”

 

Jonathan forced himself not to give the man a predatory smile.

 

_‘You definitely have no idea’_

 

“Oh, I can't wait”said Jonathan, his voice almost purring with ill-intent, only heard by him.  

 

They had a little stare-off before Freddie turned to Roper.

 

“Well, shall we?”

 

Roper nodded and went to take his jacket on the chair while Jonathan followed Sandy—Who had accompanied Freddie to their table— and the man himself.

 

 

———————————

 

 

They left the hotel for Hamid’s estate to finalise the transaction. They drove into the round alley then stopped the cars altogether. The cars of the buyers were the first to be opened, then their cars. Jonathan followed Roper as the man meet up with another man.

 

“Mr.Kouyami”greeted the Worst Man in the World before facing the man.

 

“East is East and West is West”began Mr.Kouyami.

 

“And never the twain shall meet”finished Roper, making the man in front of him smile then shake his hand.

 

“Good to see you, Mr Roper”

 

“After you”said Roper, motioning toward the villa.

 

They all entered the villa, crossed many rooms before arriving into the spacious living-room with an amazing view on a large pool and garden. They all settled on the comfortable sofas before maids came in and served them drinks and Arabic pastries.

 

“So, spec list, not changed?”asked Mr.Barghati.

 

“It's all there, sir”replied Jonathan, looking at the man.

 

“The consignment's being held in a secure military zone on the outskirts of the city”added Roper leaned away from his spot on the sofa to grab his drink“Ready for collection”

 

“And the payment structure?”

 

“As discussed”replied Jonathan“Half now and half on exchange, we'll meet again in 48 hours' time”

 

The buyers looked at each other, not saying anything but not refusing either.

 

“Then, if all parties are satisfied”piped Sandy from behind his laptop“I suggest we sanction the first half of the payment to be made to the TradePass account”

 

Some men nodded and Sandy, laptop in hand, and Roper traded place, sitting by Jonathan’s side while the other stood up, glass in hand.

 

“Wait”interrupted Mr.Kouyami“We had report of an incident involving US military at the Syrian border, I want your reassurance that there is no risk attached to this transaction…Can you give this assurance, Mr Roper?”

 

Silence.

 

“We had a minor issue”revealed calmly Roper“Internal, It's…been investigated and addressed”—Roper gave Jonathan a pointed look before focusing on Kouyami—“You have my word”

 

More silence.

 

Kouyami considered Roper, from head to toes before nodding.

 

“Let us proceed”

 

Sandy smiled while Jonathan’s lips’ corners lifted up. The Lord tapped something on the computer before handing it to Jonathan who held the camera on the front to his eye level. Looking lens, Jonathan waited for the computer to recognise him—Which it did with a happy beep— before handing it back to Sandy. Mr.Barghati handed a smaller laptop to Kouyami, who proceeded to tap something on it. Looking at Sandy’s laptop, Jonathan watched as the waiting screen gave a small beep, signalling the transfer was done.

 

“It's done”said Sandy before chuckling and clapping.

 

Freddie—Who had been observing them and pacing by the large window—started clapping, soone followed by the rest of the men as they stood. Kouyami walked up to Roper to shake hands.

 

“Thank you”said the blue-eyed British“Thank you very much”

 

“Congratulations”congratulated Mr.Kouyami.

 

They drank and ate a little as they celebrated before the two groups parted ways. Roper and his men returned to the hotel to celebrate their half-victory, all of them heading straight for the bar where the women awaited them. Jonathan took his time before joining—But not too much as to arouse suspicion. He knew it was stupid and more than risky of him but he needed to talk to Jed, quickly. When he saw the women chattering happily, he headed leisurely toward them before standing on Jed’s left.

 

“Who needs another drink?”interrupted Jonathan, before beaming kindly at the two.

 

“Oh, not for me”breathed Caroline before silently slipping away from them.

 

It was now just the two of them.

 

Looking intensely at each other.

 

And Roper just standing and drinking right across them.

 

“Smile at me, laugh”breathed Jonathan with a tense smile as he sensed Roper look at them from the corner of his eyes

 

“Tell me a joke then”replied Jed with a smile before both of them forced chuckles out of their mouth“I can't do this anymore, Jonathan, I can't”—Jed’s face was a mask of calmness but her eyes betrayed her, they seemed to scream for help—“I can't sleep with him another night”

 

“You have to”pleaded Jonathan in a low voice, taking her hand under the counter’s protection and squeezed it gently

 

“Why can't we go away?”asked the blonde American“Just the two of us, Now?”

 

Jonathan caressed Jed’s hand soothingly.

 

“It isn't just about you and me”replied the spy before forcing chuckles out of his mouth when he sensed Roper’s gaze on them“Funny, funny joke”

 

Jed followed his lead and laughed. When the blond spy saw Roper’s gaze leaving them, he went on.

 

“A courier came last night, delivered papers about the shipment”said Jonathan, smile still plastered on his face, his voice low enough for Jed to hear him only.

 

“They're in the safe”replied the blonde in the same tone.

 

“Do you know the combination?”

 

“I'll get it for you”

 

They had to stop.

 

Roper was getting suspicious of the two of them and, if he understood Caroline’s presence here, he was worsening Jed’s position. Letting go of her hand, he squeezed gently her arm.

 

“Be careful”breathed Jonathan, his lips almost unmoving before he called the barman while Jed left“Excuse me, sir, could I have a vodka martini, please?”

 

Roper knew he rarely drank but, once he received his drink, he raised it toward the man and nodded his head with a large smile, prompting the man across him to follow in his toast.

 

Better Roper be suspicious of him than Jed.

 

‘ _Do you have any idea what he'd do to her…If he knew?_ ’Cokoran’s words seemed to taunt him‘ _The damage he would do to that beautiful, sweet face?’_

 

Yup.

 

Better him than Jed.

 

 

———————————

 

 

Surprisingly, he wasn’t the first person to be awake the next day. As he went down for breakfast, he was surprised to see Caroline, already up and drinking her breakfast. Frowning slowly, he went up to her.

 

“You're up early”pointed out Jonathan when she noticed him.

 

Caroline’s smile seemed a tad bit forced.

 

“We're going shopping”replied the woman“You can't have too many rugs, apparently”

 

“Right”said Jonathan, putting a hand on the chair.

 

“Look at you, quite the Roper acolyte”—Jonathan couldn’t help the breathy chuckles that escaped him—“How things change”

 

“Yes, they do, don't they?”replied Jonathan, giving her a look.

 

She seemed to grasp onto his knowing look and tone.

 

“Me? Oh, I'm the prodigal wife brought to heel, didn't you hear?”

 

“Brought to heel by what?”asked Jonathan.

 

“Roper made me an offer”—Caroline gave him a dry smile—“Let bygones be bygones and return to the fold, very…Very decent of him”

 

“That may be”conceded the spy as he heard familiar footsteps getting close to their table“Or maybe he just wanted someone to spy on his girlfriend”—He didn’t need to turn around to know that Jed was behind him and she was gaping at the woman; Jonathan watched at something shifted on Caroline’s expression upon his discovery and Jed’s presence, as Jed sat down, Jonathan turned to leave—“Careful, Caro, sun's hot out there”

 

Not feeling hungry anymore, Jonathan went to return to his room. He rounded the corner as a dark-skinned man took a glass of water from a nearby table.

 

“Message from London”said the man, prompting him to a halt.

 

_‘Surely…?!…’_

 

The man finished his drink then walked away. Jonathan watched the man’s back before he followed him. They entered the lift and the man selected a specific floor and Jonathan watched unseeingly the door close and the lift move. The ride was silent, even after they exited the lift. The man led him to the room 2104, took the key from his pocket and opened the door, Jonathan following. He didn’t know what to expect but he definitely didn’t expect to see Angela inside. Halting by the threshold, Jonathan looked at her, noting her still pregnant figure and her drawn, tired yet determined features. She smiled upon seeing him and he couldn’t help but give her her smile back.

 

 _‘Finally a familiar and trusty face!!’_ thought Jonathan as he went up to the woman and clasped her tightly in his arms, his shoulders sagging just a little from the leaving tension.

 

“I didn't expect you to come”breathed Jonathan, releasing her.

 

“Oh, ye of little faith”drawled the woman jokingly, making him chuckles _for real_ —How long as it been since he had been around trustworthy people?????— before taking her back in his arms.

 

“Actually, it was me that took some persuading”said the dark-skinned man behind them.

 

Jonathan released Angela and turned toward him, holding out his hand.

 

“I don't know who you are”said Jonathan, a bit abashed.

 

“Oh, sorry, Joel Steadman, American Enforcement Agency”introduced Angela as the two men shook hands.

 

“Pine”

 

“And I think you might be playing both sides”said Joel, his eyes seemingly looking through him.

 

Jonathan gaped at the man before frowning and looking at Angela for answers

 

“Wait, what are you talking about? What is this?”

 

“There was a leak”replied Joel.

Jonathan glared at the American.

 

“The leak was at your end, not mine”said Jonathan“I…had to harm a man to patch it”

 

Angela gaped at him, understanding dawning on her.

 

“Corkoran?”—Jonathan pursed his lips and nodded“Is he still alive?”—Again, he nodded.

 

“He’s in a coma, in an Egyptian hospital”admitted Jonathan“I don’t know which one but docs said there’s a chance he might wake up before the end of the week”

 

Angela inhaled sharply.

 

“This isn’t good, Jonathan, if you want to get out now, I can get you out”

 

Jonathan shook his head strongly, cervical cracking.

 

“No”dissuaded the spy

 

“There is still time left-”

 

“You don't want that and nor do I”cut Jonathan“We're so close”

 

“I don't have an organisation any more”said Angela, trying to get him to see reason“I've got no recourse to troops, no international enforcement support”

 

“Just a cowboy and a pregnant woman”added Joel“That's your army”

 

Jonathan exhaled loudly, biting his lips.

 

“Jonathan, if things go wrong, I can't guarantee I can get you out”admitted Angela.

 

Breathing deeply, Jonathan met Angela’s gaze, unwavering.

 

“I was living half a life when you met me, I've got nothing left to lose…”—Angela bit her lips, her eyes closing as if in pain as she heard him say the harsh truth—“…But I will need your help”

 

Angela’s eyes sounded him out before she looked—Almost pleadingly at Joel, who sighed and nodded.

 

“OK”relented Angela“What can we do?”

 

Knowing that he had more people to help him, it wasn’t hard enough for him to craft a plan.

 

But he still needed someone.

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

It was with a feeling of nostalgia Jonathan headed down to the kitchen of the Nefertiti. He used the way only the staff used and when he reached the kitchen, his eyes immediately went to look for Youssef, hearing him but not seeing the man.

 

“………One mixed salad”heard Jonathan.

 

Finally! Youssef was in sight!

 

Before he could open his mouth, Youssef noticed him and was about to call him out but Jonathan gave the man a look that stopped him. Last thing he needed was for someone—Mainly men of Roper or Hamid—to notice them.

 

“Erm, I'm looking for someone called Youssef”called Jonathan, his gaze never leaving his friend’s.

 

Youssef moved from behind his stove to meet up with him.

 

“That's me”said the man, frowning a bit at him, trying to understand what he was doing.

 

“I hear you're a good man to speak to about a recipe for, um, tourli”

 

Youssef’s frown seemed to deepen.

 

“Tourli?”

 

Jonathan nodded, his eyes looking around a bit wildly.

 

“Tourli, yes, We can speak about that?”asked Jonathan.

 

“You want to speak about tourli?”

 

Jonathan nodded again.

 

“Yes”

 

Youssef looked at his face as if all the answers in the world were written on it.

 

“OK”

 

“OK”

 

“OK”

 

His best friend walked ahead, taking out his chief’s hat on the way, and Jonathan exhaled soundlessly as he followed him. He knew Youssef had so many questions and he would gladly answer all of them.

 

But not now.

 

And definitely not here.

 

“Wait”said Jonathan as Youssef turned his head to start questioning him.

 

His instincts on edge with this much people around them, who knows who might be listening?

 

Youssef seemed to understand as he nodded and led him outside the kitchen, into an empty hallway. Both of them seemed to look both way to reassure themselves they were all alone before beaming at each other and embracing and giving each other pats on the back.

 

“How are you?”breathed Youssef before releasing him“Jonathan, you look great! Look at you!”

 

“Oh, come on, look at you, Mr Head Chef!”replied Jonathan, happiness lighting his feature as he pointed to the tag on the man’s uniform then taking the hat from the man“You got the hat and everything!”

 

“Are you serious? Look at your watch!”—Youssef took his left wrist to look at the Louis Moinet Magistralis watch.

 

“Oh, come on…”tried to wave off Jonathan, gently taking back his arm

 

“What is this, huh?”

 

“Come on, it's just a watch”replied Jonathan, his smile about to split his face in two.

 

“How are you?”asked Youssef“What happened to you? You just _pop!_ Disappeared”

 

The British spy gave his friend a sad smile.

 

“I know, I know”

 

Youssef must have seen that it was a sore topic so he changed it.

 

“And how is your Arabic, eh?”asked the chef“You remember everything I taught you?”

 

Jonathan felt his lips stretch into a sheepish smile.

 

“Ah, it's a little rusty”admitted the blond“I-I-I am…I am practising”—Jonathan pursed his lips a little before wetting them—“Your brother, Akhmed, he's well? Is he still active?”

 

Youssef frowned a little at him.

 

“What do you mean, still active?”

 

Jonathan gave him a look.

 

“Come on, you know what I mean”

 

“His people had their moment and they screwed it up”answered Youssef.

 

Jonathan inhaled deeply.

 

_‘Please, please, let my plan work’_

 

“I need to talk to him”said calmly Jonathan, yet with a note of urgency in his tone.

 

Youssef regarded him, as if trying to decipher him before he nodded.

 

“OK”

 

Closing his eyes in relief, Jonathan bobbed his head up and down for a moment.

 

“Thank you”

 

Youssef gave him a smile before the two embraced again.

 

“I have to go”said Youssef“Some of us have to work to buy a watch as pretty as yours”—Jonathan chuckled—“I’ll keep you in touch about my brother”

 

“Thanks again, Youssef”

 

“No problem”replied the man before taking the door they had used and leaving him in the hall.

 

As he walked back to his room, Jonathan felt a slight soreness in his cheeks and couldn’t help but smile at it.

 

 

It’s been so long. It was good to laugh!

 

 

——————————

 

 

Looking at his watch from the umpteenth, Jonathan patiently waited in the lobby for Roper and Jed and the bodyguards to come down their room. Roper had suggested, earlier, a night out in one of Hamid Sr.’s casinos to pass the time and he had quickly devised a plan with Angela, Joel, Youssef and Youssef’s brother. And now he was a small ball of nerves as he hoped—And prayed any and every divinity out there— to succeed.

 

“Anything unusual happen today?”Jonathan heard Sandy say, faintly.

 

“Oh, yes”replied Caroline.

 

“What?”

 

“I've never been to Cairo, Sandy”replied Caroline and Jonathan bit his lips not to laugh“I've never been to Egypt, it's all unusual”

 

“You know what I mean”drawled Sandy as Caroline looked at him, not understanding.

 

Looking behind the couple, into the corridor, he saw Roper and Jed coming their way, Frisky and Tabby not far behind. The couple made a bee line for him.

 

“Ah, Andrew, Feeling lucky?”asked Roper.

 

“Very”replied the blond spy, smiling at the man.

 

Roper sent him back his smile before he walked up to Sandy and Caro to greet them. Jonathan looked at Jed and gave her a knowing look she understood as she gave him a small, imperceptible nod.

 

“Right”said Roper, coming back toward them to pass an arm around Jed’s waist“Well, let's go and roll some dice”

 

Jonathan smiled again and gave a nod before he followed Roper and the others outside, where their cars were waiting. Once inside, they drove up to the casino where Hamid was already waiting for them.

 

“You can keep Luxor, Dickie”said Sandy when they had arrived and had exited their cars before going up the stairs of the entrance“This is a temple”

 

“You are an inspiration to us all, Sandy”drawled jokingly the Worst Man.

 

“I am”

 

Jonathan huffed a silent laugh as he entered. The place was quite charmful, it wasn’t lit with blinking, colourful lights or blaring lights but instead, was lit by lamps hanging from the ceiling, over the playing tables, and old-looking lamps on the counter of the bar, giving the room an old-ish yet very stylish look that seemed to be straight from a 70s or 80s movie, only thing that was missing was the period clothing.

 

“Mister Roper”called an accented voice.

 

Looking ahead, Jonathan saw Freddie Hamid come toward them and embrace the older British man and he had to squash the anger building inside him as the man came then toward him to embrace him too.

 

“Mister Birch”greeted Hamid and just by looking at him, Jonathan knew he was already tipsy.

 

Forcing a kind and natural smile, Jonathan nodded at the man.

 

“Mister Hamid”

 

“Freddie, just Freddie, my friend”replied the man, passing an arm over his shoulder and pulling him toward the bar.

 

Jonathan followed him, half-reluctant, while he watched from the corner of his eyes, Sandy—Very amused, along with Roper— sat at a table and start bidding while Roper Jed and Caroline stuck together by the bar, a few stools away from them. Freddie ordered something for himself and Jonathan. The spy watched as the brunet downed his glass before turning toward him.

 

“You married?”

 

Jonathan was taken aback a little, of all questions he expected, this one wasn’t.

 

“Uh, no”replied the man.

 

Hamid put a hand on his shoulder and seemed to lean on him for support.

 

“I am married”

 

“Right”breathed Jonathan, an uncomfortable smile at his lips.

 

“You want me to sought out a girl for you?”—His eyes seemed to widen—“Easily done”

 

“Oh, no, no, no”said Jonathan, tense chuckles escaping his mouth“Thanks but no thanks, it's, er…”—Jonathan seemed to remember Roper wasn’t that far from them, probably hearing bits and parts of their conversation—“…I already have someone, waiting for me”—Tense smile as he took Hamid’s hand off of his shoulder—“Thank you for the offer”

 

“She does not need to know”replied the man with a knowing leer and Jonathan pursed his lips, silent; Hamid seemed to tilt his head on one side while thoroughly looking at him“I feel like we have met before, is that possible?”

 

Jonathan imperceptibly tensed and dearly hoped Roper hadn’t heard them.

 

“Erm…”—Jonathan frowned inunderstanding before shaking his head—“I don't think so, er, it's unlikely”

 

Giving the man one last smile, Jonathan clapped his shoulder before leading them toward Rope and the girls, chatting.

 

“ _Je suis gagnant!_ ”they heard Sandy exclaim from somewhere in the room.

 

“I'm gonna play some roulette”said Jonathan when he joined the group“Anyone else?”

 

“Sure”pipped Jed, knowing—almost invisible— smile on before looking expectantly at Roper.

 

“Good idea”replied the blue-eyed British“See which of us is the lucky one”

 

They all went to Sandy’s playing table, some off them fishing notes from their pockets to bid. Freddie was the first to hand over the money then place the first chips

 

“This one over here”—Freddie pointed to the closest number in front of him.

 

“Madame”—Roper put notes on the table and the blonde croupier exchanged them for chips.

 

Jonathan looked over Jed and she looked right back at him, understanding. Taking out the notes, Jonathan handed them to the croupier who gave him chips.

 

“Thanks”

 

“ _Faites vos jeux, s’il vous plait”_ said the croupier as Roper handed Jed some chips“ _Faites vos jeux”_

 

“Good luck, darling”wished the man.

 

Jed smiled at Roper.

 

“Thank you”replied Jed before looking at the numbers on the table.

 

She pondered a moment before placing her chips. Jonathan watched which numbers she placed chips on.

 

’ _24, 7, 9…’_ —Jed seemed to think before she moved the chip up, right into the case above it‘ _…6’_

 

 

The safe combination.

 

Jonathan and Jed shared a quick look before he placed some of his chips onto random numbers before the roulette started.

 

“ _Les jeux sont faits, merci_ ”said the croupier“Thank you, no more bets”

 

While the ball was still rolling, Jonathan turned to Freddie.

 

“Drink, Freddie?”asked the spy, almost startling the man beside him.

 

“Yes, whisky”

 

Nodding, Jonathan left the table for the bar and called the man behind it.

 

“Excuse me, can I get a fresh whisky, please, sir?”

 

The man nodded at started preparing the drink as Jonathan fished imperceptibly his phone, unlocked it and sent a quick message to Angela, with the numbers in it before pocketing the phone, his fingers brushing against a folded paper. It, strangely, hadn’t been hard for him to get a hold on some cocaine. When the barman put the glass in front of him, Jonathan thanked the man before he turned to another customer while Jonathan quickly fished the paper from his pocket and emptied half of the content into the drink before twirling it lightly then coming back to the table and putting the glass by Freddie’s arm.

 

“ _Merci, rien ne va plus, merci monsieur_ ”said the croupier as another game of roulette started.

 

“There you are, Freddie”said Jonathan, setting down the glass who was quickly taken then downed“How're you getting on?”

 

Jed smiled at him then handed him some chips his bid from earlier had won.

 

Maybe Luck was on his side, tonight.

 

Now he just had to keep calm, hold on, and occupy everyone until the drug start kicking in. In the meantime, Jonathan decided to shadow Freddie a little while still minding his business. In about half an hour, the effects were starting to kick in and given Freddie had yet to stop his consumption of alcohol, the effects would get worse. Standing up from his seat at a Black Jack table—He was losing anyway— he went to Freddie’s table. The man was clearly losing, as he had for quite a time already, the drug and alcohol befuddling his senses.

 

“You should stop, Freddie”said loudly Jonathan, already knowing he had Roper’s attention, a few tables away from them“Losing streak never ends until you cut it…”

 

 

 

“I'll stop when I want”replied the man, standing up and going to Roper’s table and biding almost all of his chips“Ah, I am in this”

 

“Losing in Daddy's casino, Freddie”drawled Roper in a reasoning tone, watching Freddie like a hawk“That's got to be a metaphor for something”

 

Jonathan watches Roper before calmly placing a hand on Freddie’s back.

 

“Let me get you a glass of champagne?”suggested Jonathan and Freddie nodded.

 

“Yes”

Jonathan bobbed his head before he walked toward the bar, where Jed and Caroline were talking, their faces serious and a wee bit grim.

 

“Could I have two glasses of champagne, please?”ordered Jonathan and seconds later he was handed them by the bartender“Thank you”

 

Before going back to Hamid, Jonathan looked toward Jed who was already staring at him. He couldn’t tell what she was thinking or feeling but he had a hunch that it wasn’t good. Sighing silently, Jonathan made his way back to Hamid.

 

“I never lose!”came Freddie’s voice, startling a few patrons not far from him“OK! No, I never lose”

 

Jonathan watched as the drugged man laughed while he swept a hand over the pile of chips, sending them flying on the table.

 

“Freddie, you should stop”drawled Jonathan before Freddie embraced him quite strongly“Whoa…!”—It was only thanks to his quick waiter reflexes the flutes didn’t end up on the floor or spilled their content.

 

‘ _Great, he’s of the handsy and happy kind of drunk and drugged’_

 

“You're having fun?”mumbled Freddie into his shoulder.

 

Roper silently came closer to him and took the flutes from his hand—Which Jonathan was glad.

 

“I think it is time to go home now”said Jonathan as Freddie half clung to his neck.

 

“I don't want to go home”replied the man, trying to pull him toward a table.

 

“I think it's time to go home”countered the dirty-blond spy, trying to resist Freddie’s pulling“I think so, I think it's probably best”

 

“No, we play over here”

 

Just as Freddie was pulling him over another table, Roper stood on the man’s way and glared down at the Hamid heir.

 

“Big day tomorrow”growled warningly Roper, his tone and glare leaving no room for arguments“Go to bed”

 

This seemed to sober up and deflate Freddie a little. Jonathan gave a thankful smile at his boss, patting lightly Freddie on the chest.

 

“OK”said Jonathan, slowly pulling the man away from Roper, more than half supporting him“It's all right”—A few patrons and employees looked weirdly at them as they passed by them or their tables and he gave a light chuckle—“All right, he's just had a bit too much to drink, don't you worry, he will be fine”

Freddie was able to lean toward one of the patron, a gorgeous-looking woman of Arabic origins.

 

“I like you”flirted drunkenly Hamid before Jonathan pulled him away from her“Come with me”—Freddie turned his head toward the spy—“I like her”

 

“Come on now”—Freddie leaned a bit more onto him, almost making them stumble onto the floor—“Whoa, whoa…”—Jonathan was able to balance the two of them before leading them toward the exit, seeing Jed stare at them worriedly from the corner of his eyes—“This way, this way”

 

“She can come with me”mumbled Freddie before mumbling unintelligibly a few words that had Jonathan nodding in a condescending way“…I drive”

 

“OK”said ironically Jonathan, leaving the room—Unaware his departure would put Jed in a tight spot— before coming to one of the bouncers“Excuse me, could you bring us the man’s car, please, he’s had bit too much”

 

The bouncer nodded and called someone on his radio earpiece then nodding toward him. As Jonathan and Freddie stepped outside, their car was driving toward them before halting in front of them.

 

“Watch your step now”said Jonathan before Freddie missed a step and nearly sent them to the floor“Whoa, whoa, whoa... All right”—They arrived at the car and the man who had driven it exited it“I think I'll drive, eh? In you get”—Jonathan carefully placed Freddie on the passenger seat—“There we go”—The man handed Jonathan the keys as the spy fished in his pocket for a tip before settling behind the wheel and leaving the premise.

 

The drive back to the Hamids’ estate was a silent one as Freddie was starting to doze on the seat. As Jonathan looked at the man from his eyes’ corner, how vulnerable he was, the rage and the thirst for revenge he had been ruminating since Sophie’s death reared their ugly head inside him and nearly blinded him.

 

He breathed deeply and calmly as they neared the estate.

 

He will have his vengeance, it was so close he could taste it. He could afford to calm down just for a few moments before letting it all go. Pulling in the drive-way, Jonathan cut off the engine, exited the car then went to help Freddie inside the house.

 

 

 

“Easy, easy, Freddie”soothed Jonathan, as Freddie could hardly put a foot in front of the other and, again, he nearly sent them tumbling when he missed a step“Whoa, whoa, Freddie”

 

Freddie chuckled as Jonathan calmly led him toward the small terrace by the large pool, toward the deckchairs.

 

“Now, what do you say we sit down, huh?”suggested Jonathan, getting close to one of the deckchairs.

 

“Sit down”parroted Freddie in a mumble.

 

Jonathan nodded.

 

“Sit down? Just here?”

 

Jonathan lowered the man onto the deckchair, who gave a small and tired chuckle when he nearly fell of the piece of furniture. A bit winded by all the effort, Jonathan allowed himself to breathe a little before staring right into Freddie’s eyes.

 

“Where is your family, Freddie?”asked casually the spy, sensing rage building up slowly inside him.

 

“This isn't the family house”replied the drugged man“This one is for business…And pleasure”

 

“No maid?”asked Jonathan stepping back a little from Freddie, who gave a loud sniff.

 

“No, they come in the day”

 

“They come in the day”repeated Jonathan, a dark tint on his voice as he walked inside, taking of his jacket on the way toward a whisky decanter and its glasses“Good…What do you say to a drink, Freddie?”

 

 _‘The last one’_ soughed a dark voice as he poured the alcohol into a glass.

 

“Yes”

 

“Whisky?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Splash of water OK?”

 

“Yes”

 

‘ _Not just a splash, not just a splash’_ promised the same dark voice as he poured the clear water into another glass before fishing the folded paper in his pocket.

 

He emptied the content into the drink with the alcohol before stirring it with a finger. When he was done, he leisurely walked toward the sniffing man and knew he had taken some more cocaine.

 

‘ _Overdosing won’t be his death’_ hissed the dark voice.  

 

“There you go”said Jonathan, handing the glass to the man who downed it; Jonathan watched him as he sat down on the second deckchair, beside the first, and allowed his control to slip little by little“You know, Freddie… There's, er”—Jonathan was unknowingly rolling up his sleeves, his body readying itself for getting physical—“Something I've been meaning to ask you”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“It's been playing on my mind”went on Jonathan“You had a girlfriend called Sophie Alekan…In the Nefertiti Hotel, do you remember her?”

 

Freddie seemed to gape at him for a beat.

 

“How do you know about her?”

 

“Do you remember her?”asked Jonathan, his tone becoming lower, darker while the other stayed silent“Did you kill her?”

 

Light seemed to went on in the man’s eyes as he definitely recognised him now.

 

“My God”—Freddie leaned on him to stand up, his controlled rage bristled for a moment—“I know you…The night manager”

 

‘ _This should be my superhero alias’_ deadpanned internally Jonathan.

 

“Did you kill her?”repeated Jonathan, the darkness in his tone more prominent.

 

Freddie seemed to huff.

 

“Why do you care? She was a whore”

 

Jonathan saw red and barely registered his body standing up then giving a sucker punch into Hamid’s stomach before holding the man in a chokehold.

 

“Did you kill her?”growled the spy.

 

Hamid struggled in his hold but the drugs, the alcohol and the tiredness helped Jonathan keep the man in his hold, without having to force too much.

 

 “Argh! No”answered Hamid after a moment“I was there, but I didn't do it, I swear”

 

“Who did?”hissed Jonathan.

 

“One of Roper's men”replied Freddie, still struggling“Roper said he couldn't trust her to stay quiet”

 

“Was Roper there?”growled Jonathan and Freddie stayed silent and he tightened his hold on the man while shaking him a little“Was Roper there?!”

 

“He wanted her…To…Tell us who had helped her”choked Hamid“But she wouldn't say…”—For a moment he almost let him go at this before straightening and tightening his hold—“She didn't say a word”—Jonathan stayed silent, acutely aware that **_he_** had been the reason of Sophie’s torture and death, and not just her betrayal—“Should not have kept her mouth closed…Whore!”

 

Snarling, Jonathan let his rage fully take over, tightening his hold almost to the point of crushing the man’s windpipe. He waited long seconds until Hamid’s body became lax in his arms. Releasing the man from his chokehold, Jonathan dragged him into the small pool, into the middle of it before dunking the man’s head and holding it under. The body twitched for a moment before stilling completely. Jonathan still held the head under water for a couple more minute before lifting the body from the water and looking at the ashen face of his victim, a sense of pride washing over him for a moment before disgust replaced it. Letting go of the body as if burn, Jonathan walked out of the pool and, mentally, called himself an idiot.

 

He was wet.

 

He was wet and he needed to get back to the hotel quickly. Undoing his shoes then taking off his wet clothes, Jonathan padded softly inside the estate, looking into the rooms in search of a drying machine—Which he later found! Dumping his clothes in, he set the machine on a quick dry before he searched for towels to wipe off the wet footprints on the floor. While the machine was still rolling, Jonathan erased any suspicious traces of his presence in the house before calling for a taxi to pick him up. His clothes were a bit wet here and there by the time the taxi came and drove him back to the hotel where Jonathan made a bee-line for the front desk.

 

 

“Excuse me”—The current night manager lifted his head from his work—“Andrew Birch, I believe you have an envelope for me”

 

“Yes, sir”—The man picked up the big envelop beside him—“From the lady in Room 2104”

 

Taking the envelop, Jonathan smiled thankfully at the man.

 

“Thank you”—He lifted the opening slightly and caught a glimpse at the paper inside before hiding it from view—“Could you arrange a car for me tonight, please?”

 

The man nodded, tapped something on his computer before he phoned someone, talked to them for a moment before hanging.

 

“The car will be here shortly, sir”informed the night manager.

 

Inclining his head in thanks, Jonathan waited until a man came in and handed him a car key. Quickly fishing his phone, Jonathan texted Youssef, who—seconds later— texted him an address to meet up. The blond spy drove into the nearly desert streets of Cairo towards the address Youssef sent him. When he reached it, he stopped the car and quickly the doors were thrown open as Youssef, his brother and another man climbed in.

 

“Akhmed, _Assalam-alaikum_ ”greeted Jonathan to man in the passenger seat.

 

“ _Walaikum-assalam_ ”replied Akhmed.

 

“Let's go”whispered Youssef from the back and Jonathan nodded, driving them toward the military compound that was guarding the precious cargo. As they neared it, the three passengers moved into the far back of the car and laid on the floor as Jonathan stopped by the gate and military men came toward him.

 

‘ _Please, let it be not a thorough search’_ prayed Jonathan as he lowered calmly his window.

 

“Andrew Birch”said Jonathan, showing the military man his passport“TradePass Limited”—Jonathan took the large envelop where the certificate of owner registration was and handed it too—“I'd like to check the shipment that's leaving tomorrow, please”—The door of the van opened and Jonathan kept calm as men did a quick sweep of the interior before closing the door and the man he had been talking too handed him back his paper—“ _Shukraan_ ”

 

The gates opened and Jonathan drove inside, going to where the cargo was being held. Parking inside what seemed to be an old hangar, Jonathan stepped out of the vehicle and walked out, his eyes landing on the familiar-looking trucks.

 

‘ _It’s them’_

 

Walking back to the car, he closed the driver’s door and opened the side door.

 

“OK, now, guys, go, quick”breathed Jonathan before stepping back as the three men exited the car“Go, go, go, go!”

 

The men were quick, silent and efficient. They placed the bombs quickly inside the trucks—Who weren’t even locked. The time seemed to stretch thin, along with his calm but it was quickly done. The men did the same subterfuge as they left the compound and Jonathan drove all of them back to the starting point.

 

“OK, so you know what to do?”asked Akhmed before fishing a piece of paper from his pocket that he handed him“This is the number, you must memorise it, and you press connect and it will start the party”

 

Jonathan chuckled softly at that, his eyes strained on the paper before pocketing it.

 

“Thank you, Akhmed”said gratefully Jonathan, clapsing hand with the man.

 

“Any time, my pleasure”—Akhmed turned to his brother and talked to him in Arabic before he opened his door and left the car.

 

In the backseat, Youssef gave him a knowing look and smile.

 

“This is because of Miss Alekan, right?”asked the younger man.

Jonathan stared at him, a sad smile lighting his feature for a moment.

 

“Yes…”answered the British man“And no”—Youssef gave him an understanding smile, not pressing the matter; Jonathan held up a hand—“I'll see you, brother”

 

Youssef clasped the hand and held it for a moment.

 

“You take care, brother”replied the man before exiting the van.

 

Jonathan stared ahead, unseeingly before slowly driving back to the hotel. He parked the car in front of the hotel and walked toward the front desk, keys in hand and the envelop in the other.

 

“Good evening, sir”greeted Jonathan before sliding the keys toward the man“Thank you for the car”

 

“You’re welcome, sir”replied the man.

 

“And, could you bring a full English breakfast to the couple of the Hatshepsut Suite, with all the compliments of Mr.Birch?”asked Jonathan“Along with this”—Jonathan slid the huge envelop toward the man—“Hidden into today’s newspaper?”

 

“Of course, sir”said the night manager, taking the envelop from him.

 

“Thank you, sir”replied Jonathan“And good night”

 

“Good night”

 

Jonathan made his way toward the lift and pressed the button to his floor. The ride up seemed to bring up the tiredness inside him. His movement almost sluggish, he headed for his room and closed the door behind him. Slowly, he shed every bit of clothes—Keeping the precious piece of paper on the bedside table— on himself before crawling under the cover and closing his eyes, a small victorious smile at his lips.

 

Nothing could go wrong from there.

 

Right?

 

———————

 

 

He hardly slept that night, all too excited to know everything was coming to an end. He dressed quickly and called the front desk to have his breakfast brought up. When it was done, Jonathan didn’t start to eat.

 

No.

 

He had something to settle, a safety net for himself.

 

Taking out his phone, Jonathan stared lengthily at it before unlocking it, looking through the contacts and making a call. He waited a few seconds before a voice spoke.

 

“Yes, this is Andrew Birch”purred Jonathan, listening to the disembodied voice instructing what to do“…Of course, sir”

 

Going on the app of Roper’s bank, Jonathan pressed the button to start the retina scan. Holding up the phone to his eye level, the phone scanned his retina before he had access to the account. Pressing the ‘Transfer’ button, Jonathan stared at the numbers, trying to remember the right ones. He transferred the whole account into his private one, back in England before putting the phone back to his ear.

 

“……It’s done”said the disembodied voice before hanging.

 

Staring unseeingly at the wall across him, Jonathan stayed silent, his mind empty for seconds…Minutes before pocketing the phone and digging into his cold breakfast. Before going down to the main entrance, the deal was about to be sealed and he couldn’t afford to be late.

 

After all, it was a show to be remembered.

 

He stood near the front desk, waiting for Roper and his men to get down. He didn’t have to wait that long as they were soon in sight and heading toward him.

 

“Morning, Andrew”greeted Roper, behind him Sandy was on the phone“My, you look spiffy, ready to go?

 

Jonathan gave an honest and wide smile at the man.

 

“When you are, sir”replied Jonathan, standing by the man before making their way out“How was the casino?”

 

“Very successful night”replied the Worst Man“I am a winner”

 

‘ _Not for long, my dear sir’_ soughed the dark voice from yesterday.

 

“I can't get hold of Freddie”said Lord Langbourne“He should be here by now”

 

“You put him to bed, didn't you?”asked Roper, staring at Jonathan pointedly.

 

Jonathan nodded.

 

“Left him sleeping like a baby, sir”replied the spy.

 

Roper’s lips’ corners pulled down a little.

 

“Never mind, his loss”replied the older British man.

 

An unknown man was the one who drove them to the compound. Jonathan gave an imperceptible frown, usually Frisky or Tabby were driving them—And the latter was sitting shotgun while Frisky hadn’t been in sight.

 

Something wasn’t right.

 

Jonathan remained calm and composed, even through the silent ride—Which sounded loud warning bells in his mind. He gave a smile that was meant to be easy-going—But he was sure it looked uneasy—as they arrived at the compound. The military men checked quickly their vehicles. Roper lowered his window as a military man approached him.

 

“Hello, Mr Roper”greeted the officer“The trucks are loaded, everything is waiting for you”

 

“Thank you”replied Roper before the car drove into the compound, right into the oldish-looking hanger Jonathan had been into earlier.

 

Exiting the car, Jonathan focused on the trucks lined before him, internally glad that this will soon be over—And made the huge mistake of not noticing Roper and Sandy talking or he would have noticed Roper’s glare on him.

 

“Andrew!”—Jonathan turned to look at Roper’s way—“Let me show you the hospitality area”

 

Jonathan nodded and followed Roper, a weight settling into his stomach with each steps he took toward an abandoned-looking building—And Tabby shadowing his back. He had a bad presentiment as Roper checked his watch quickly before opening the door of the building and stood by the threshold. Jonathan looked inside, seeing the dust, the near emptiness and the desolation of the room before his eyes settled on a single chair, standing right into the middle of the room.

 

The weights in his stomach seemed heavier as he knew what was coming next.

 

“I'll take your phone if you don't mind”said Roper, his expression undecipherable.

 

Half-tensing his jaws, Jonathan fished the device from his pocket.

 

“Sure”—Jonathan handed the phone to Roper.

 

The man stared at the device before sucker punching him and Jonathan couldn’t have thought—Much less braced himself as he had expected Tabby to pounce— Roper to get physical. Doubling over, winded, Tabby grabbed him forcefully and dragged him toward the chair, forcing him to sit.

 

“Search him for weapons”ordered darkly the older British“Make sure he's not wearing a wire”—Jonathan was pushed back on his chair as Tabby searched him, his fingers bruising on his body—“It's a very rare thing, Jonathan Pine, for me to trust a person, but you were special”—Jonathan glared up at Roper, straightening shirt collar in a mocking way—“I knew it the first moment I saw you, saved my son, risked your life”—Roper gave him a mocking smile—“Should have known something was wrong”

 

“I don't know what you're talking about”growled Jonathan, he knew it wasn’t arranging his case but he needed to buy time.

 

“Corky knew it, of course, I’m sure”said Roper“Tried to make me see”—Roper shook his head morosely—“Poor old Corks, stuck in an hospital because of you”—Roper’s glare bored into his—“But I don’t understand why you didn’t kill him or why you begged me not to kill him?”

 

Jonathan bit his lips, thinking about the lie he had been thinking about since he had left Corkoran alive.

 

“You’re wrong, about Corky I mean”—Roper frowned at him—“Corks and I go way back, and he needed a favour from me”breathed Jonathan, the lie coming out easily as if he were telling the truth“He had enough and he wanted out, but apparently, ‘wanting out’ had a certain meaning here, so he contacted me and here I am”—Jonathan finished in a chuckle.

 

“Bullshit”growled Roper“Corky is the most loyal man I’ve ever known! He would have never betrayed me!”

 

Jonathan forced a dark and mocking chuckle out.

 

“Really? Then how come it’s only now you noticed how much he was drinking or how suddenly an old flame, with military training mind you, was back in his life and he was immediately suspicious of him but still went to him for a good fuck?”—Jonathan smirked darkly—“Because he wanted you to…He made a fool of himself to be seen in a bad light, even asked me to overthrow him so I may be close to you and he would be left alone then slowly forgotten”—Jonathan smirked knowingly—“His plan seemed to have worked as you were entirely focused on me”

 

Roper regarded him with loathing, fingers twitching spasmodically.

 

“Are you saying what I think you are?!”hissed the man.

 

Jonathan tilted his head on one side, fake curiosity plastered on his face.

 

“What? Lovers in league against Satan? Oh yes…”replied Jonathan, smiling simply.

 

“I was gonna say a bad remake of Romeo and Julius but if you insist”hissed Roper, looking ready to strike him again.

 

“That would explain things, Boss”growled Tabby, behind the spy, making Roper look at him“When we went to see Corky, at the hospital, he woke up briefly and seemed to call out for him, almost desperately I’d say, scarred the shit out of everyone, nurses had to sedate him, thinking him mad for raving for a pine tree”

 

Jesus Fuck! Luck seemed to be on his side!

 

For the moment, anyway………

 

Roper glared at Tabby then at him, his lie seemed to hold water in Roper’s eyes.

 

“So, Corks and you were in cahoots, and were able to convince Jed to join you…Now the big question is……For who?”

 

“Jed isn’t with us”replied Jonathan, glaring at Roper“There’s only Corks and I”

 

He would protect Jed, who knows what Roper could do to her if he knew—An imperceptible shudder ran down his spine. As long as he believed Corky and him were against Roper, she’ll be safe, and all that mattered to him.

 

Roper let out a dry chuckle.

 

“Liar”chided jokingly the Worst Man, fishing his phone from his breast pocket before sliding through it“And that's a mistake you made, by the way”—Roper turned the phone toward him, showing him a picture of Jed, her face bloody, bruised and wet—“Not the sort of thing a man does”

 

His eyes widened and his lips curled into a snarl.

 

“You sick fuck!”—Jonathan leapt to his feet but was stopped by Tabby who passed an arm around his stomach then his neck before wrestling him to the chair.

 

Jonathan struggled, fuelled by rage and worry and only settled when Tabby tightened his arm around his neck, blocking his airway.

 

“Ah, ah, ah…We need that pretty face for the buyers”warned lightly Roper and his airway was released but Tabby held him by the scruff of his neck“ We can make sure that nothing else happens to Jed, maybe even poor and unconscious Corky if you cooperate”—For good measure Roper showed him a picture of Corkoran lying in bed, tubes and IVs plugged into him before the phone was pocketed and Jonathan forced himself to calm down—“Did you kill Freddie?”—Jonathan stayed silent, his eyes betraying his crime to the Worst Man in the World—“You would have killed me, obviously”—Roper gave out a long suffering sigh, his eyes staring at Jonathan woundedly and furiously— “I got you so wrong”

 

The noise of cars arriving reminded them they had a deal to seal. Roper turned his head to watch the black SUVs drive toward the abandoned hangar before looking back at Jonathan. He stepped closer to the sitting man before lowering himself to the man’s eye level.

 

“Now, listen”began Roper, the threat in his voice not lost on Jonathan“Jed is in a very bad way, Corky will be next, and at the moment, I'm not feeling particularly sentimental about her welfare nor Corks’…Their lives depends on the quality of your performance in the next half-hour”—Roper gave a sardonic smile—“So smile…Understand?” 

 

Jonathan glared at the man before giving a forced smile that looked more like a snarl.

 

“Crystal”replied Jonathan, before standing slowly, his hands coming to his collar to re-do the buttons.

 

Straightening his clothes as if nothing was wrong. Roper and him glared at each other for a moment before Roper walked out and Jonathan followed him leisurely out, perfectly aware of the gun Tabby was holding in his back, should he attempt something. The gun was quickly put away as they neared the hangar where Sandy was talking with Mr.Kouyami, Mr.Barghati not far away from the man. Roper walked toward the buyer and Tabby gave Jonathan a meaningful look, prompting the spy to follow Roper or fear the consequences.

 

“Mr.Kouyami”called Roper, smiling apologetically at the man“Sorry to keep you, are you well?”

 

Roper extended a hand toward the man who shook it.

 

“How are you?”

 

“Good, thank you”answered Roper, still smiling, looking as if nothing happened earlier between him and Jonathan.

 

Silent, the spy stood next to the older British man.

 

“Today marks the beginning of a new trade route, Mr Roper”said Kouyami.

 

“And the beginning of a beautiful friendship, to coin a phrase”added Roper.

 

Mr.Barghati walked toward him and Jonathan felt a professional smile grace his lips.

 

“Mr Birch”—The man extended a hand.

 

Jonathan shook it, his smile still in place.

 

“Mr Barghati”

 

“How are you?”asked the man.

 

_‘Sore and hurting’_

 

“Very well, thank you”replied Jonathan.

 

“As you can see, the trucks are loaded with the spec as agreed”said Roper, pointing toward one of the truck, its cargo clearly showed by Jasper who then went to slose the doors—“The drivers are ready to take them to the destination of your choosing, er, Jasper”

 

“Yes, sir?”—The soldier turned his head to watch his boss while locking the truck.

 

“Get them rolling, will you?”

 

“Yes, sir”replied the man before barking orders“Let's go!”

 

The engine of all trucks started.

 

“Where is Mr Hamid?”asked Mr.Barghati, looking around but not seeing the man.

 

Roper gave Jonathan a quick, pointed sidelong glance before giving a calm smile at the Lebanese man.

 

“I'm afraid Freddie was a little bit of a bad boy last night”joked Roper“I think he might be paying the price this morning”

 

The men chuckled and Jonathan gave a sufficient chuckle, his smile knowing.

 

‘ _That he is, Roper, that he is’_ purred Jonathan internally.

 

“We can make a start without him if you are content”went on the British man“I suggest we process the second half of the payment”

 

Barghati and Kouyami shared a look before the buyer nodded.

 

“I am entirely content”

 

“Good”

 

“Mr.Barghati, after you”said Sandy as the man went to the table where the Lord was, two laptops sitting patiently in front of him.

 

Jonathan watched as the man typed something into one of the devices, the trucks starting to drive slowly away behind him.

 

‘ _Please, let the bombs be long-ranged’_ prayed the spy.

 

“Beautiful day for it”piped Roper, making the buyer nod slowly.

 

“The best”replied Barghati.

 

Jonathan sensed Roper’s gaze on him and Jonathan stared right back at the man, flatly and calmly.

 

“Please check”said Kouyami when the transfer was done.

 

“Thank you”replied Langbourne before making a phone call“Yes, good morning, it's Sandy Langbourne here, TradePass, for authorisation”—Sandy looked at his phone, tapping onto the bank app before handing the phone to Roper.

 

“Mr.Birch will now complete the transaction”said Roper, his tone threatening only to Jonathan as the man stared pointedly at him“Won't you, Mr Birch?”—Jonathan took the phone from the man and pointed the camera to his eye while, imperceptibly, he quit the app and went to the call app then tapped the keypad tab—“Don't mess it up, Andrew, Lot of people depending on that beautiful little iris of yours”—Jonathan tensed his jaws as he imperceptibly tapped the number he had memorised—“Come on, Andrew, we haven't got all day”

 

The men chuckled but Jonathan stayed calm and focused as he finished tapping the numbers. When he heard the trucks stops, he refrained from smirking.

 

“What's going on, Jasper?”demanded Roper“Why have they stopped?”

 

“I don't know, sir”replied the soldier.

 

When he heard the men throw the door open then exit the trucks, he allowed himself to smirk victoriously.

 

“What?”—Roper looked at the trucks then turned to watch Jonathan, finally seeing his smirk; Jonathan looked right at Roper then pressed the call before the phone was taken from him“Jesus”

 

The first explosion made his chest vibrate and the following ones made his ears wince. From where he stood, back to the trucks, he could feel the heat and shockwaves of each and every explosion. Jonathan turned around, watching mirthfully the light and sound show before him, his smirk widening with each little explosions the bigger ones made. He wanted to laugh, to shout, to dance around because everything was over.

 

OVER!

 

O

 

V

 

E

 

R

 

!

 

And Roper didn’t win, no, oh no! Jonathan did! He won, he had the upper hand.

 

“I want my money back, Mr Roper”heard faintly Jonathan, his ears still ringing“Mr Roper……You! Transfer my money right now”

 

Faint tapping.

 

“Dickie”called Sandy, in a small voice“Where's the first payment? There should be $300 million already in here”

 

Jonathan sensed Roper gawk at him.

 

“Oh, you beauty!”drawled Roper, looking half-praisingly at Jonathan—Who still looked at the destruction and desolation he caused.

 

“Did you hear me, Mr Roper?”hissed Kouyami“I want my money, now!”

 

“We better leave”suggested Barghati“We mustn't be seen-”

 

“I want the full amount returned to me”cut angrily Kouyami“Do you understand?…If you do not pay, there will be consequences”

 

Jonathan huffed a small chuckle, his smirk widening as he stared at the dancing flames ahead.

 

“Don't you dare threaten me!”shouted Roper, his anger palpable“Who do you think did this?! Arab militia! Little brown rats like the rest of you! You'll get your money when I'm good ‘nd ready! Understand?!”

 

‘ _Smack each other around! Smack each other around!’_ chanted internally Jonathan as he heard the two men bicker behind him.

 

“We better leave”said Bargahti after a heavy and tense silence.

 

“ _Yalla_ , gentlemen, let's go”hissed Kouyami, making his way angrily toward his car, his men following him.

 

“Let us reconvene in the Nefertiti in one hour”soothed Sandy, leading the men to their cars“Our organisation is used to dealing with problems like this, we can deal with it, Dickie! We need to go”

 

A tense silence followed then Jonathan heard the unmistakable sound of a gun’s security going off.  

 

“Pine!”snarled Roper as Jonathan turned around and stared into the barrel of a gun.

 

“Jed and Corks”hissed Jonathan, ignoring the gun pointed at him and staring into Roper’s demented ice-cold blue eyes“You let Jed go and leave Corkoran alone, you get the money”

 

Roper snorted derisively.

 

“You'd buy that girl and that cunt for $300 million?”

 

Jonathan said nothing, he’d rather not buy Jed’s freedom—Contrary to Roper, he didn’t consider her as an object— nor did he want to buy Corkoran’s but he needed Roper without his resources and Corkoran was clearly the one who held them for the man. The Worst Man considered him and his proposal before lowering the gun after long and stretching seconds. Behind them, Sandy snapped the laptop shut before hastily making his way to his car while Roper grabbed Jonathan’s arm and dragged him to his, Tabby holding him at gunpoint.

 

“Call the airfield”ordered Roper as Sandy stepped inside his car“Tell them to have the jet ready in one hour”

 

The spy stepped inside the car, which then sped up out of the compound, toward the Nefertiti hotel. The drive was even more silent and tense than the one in the beginning.

 

“Boss, maybe the back entrance?”suggested Tabby as they neared the hotel.

 

“Yes”hissed the man, glaring at a cool and calm Jonathan.

 

They drove up to the back of the hotel. When they parked the car, Roper was the first one to exit before opening Jonathan’s door and pulling him painfully up and toward the back entrance. The older British man refused for Tabby to follow him as Jonathan looked more than happy to comply for the sake of his ‘sextoys’—Jonathan had grinded his teeth at that but stayed silent—as they made their way inside. They walked through many corridors then the kitchen—Nobody stopped them nor seemed to notice them— before taking the lift up. When the lift dinged, the men exited it and headed toward the suite.

 

“They come to the room”began coldly Roper“You transfer the money, I let Jed go and give you Corkoran’s hospital room and leave the two alone, clear?”

 

Arriving to the suite, Jonathan put a hand on the doorknob and looked at Roper.

 

“Crystal”replied the spy before opening the door and stepping inside, smiling when he saw Angela’s glaring form, sitting in a chair, right across them.

 

“We've not been introduced”said in a tipped tone the woman, standing up and waddling toward Roper“My name's Angela Burr”

 

“Dickie Roper”replied the man, not understanding Jonathan nor Angela’s game, before turning his head to look at the blond spy“Where's Jed, if you don't mind me asking?”

 

Angela looked straight at her spy, giving him a small smile.

 

“She's downstairs, Jonathan”soothed the pregnant woman.

 

Roper watched as a happy yet predatory smile crossed Jonathan’s lips.

 

“All yours”replied the spy in a low growl before inclining his head sardonically toward his ‘boss’“Dickie”

 

Slowly stepping back, his eyes strained on the man, Jonathan left the room before running toward the lift and abusing the button to the ground floor. When the lift dinged, Jonathan exited quickly and went to look for Jed, finding her with Joel and Caroline, all sitting on comfortable sofas, near the entrance hall, and sipping something—From where he was, he could see Jed was still shaking over her ordeal— before heading toward them.

 

“Jed!”

 

Starting a little, Jed raised her head from her drink and her eyes seemed to tear up when she saw him. Setting her glass down, she crossed the room and Jonathan gathered her in his arms protectively, the blonde burying her face in his neck and her arms clinging to him.

 

“I’m so sorry, Jed”breathed Jonathan“I’m so sorry, I did everything for you not to get hurt, I’m so sorry”

 

“I know”breathed the blonde, staring into his sorrowful eyes“I know”

 

Jed’s hands went to his cheeks and rubbed them gently. Jonathan closed his eyes and relished in the caresses, before gently placing his forehead against Jed’s.

 

“I’m still sorry”breathed the man“I should have done much, much more to protect you”

 

“I knew what I was getting into when I helped you, Andrew”

 

“Jonathan”—Jed blinked—“My real name, is Jonathan”

 

“Jonathan”said the woman, almost tasting the name on her tongue before taking his lips in a sweet kiss.

 

The dirty blond answered sadly the kiss. He wanted to kiss her, to protect her, to be here for her…To love her.

 

But he couldn’t.

 

He couldn’t while knowing everything he did, every crime he committed, every lies he spewed.

 

It wouldn’t be fair to her.

 

It wouldn’t be right.

 

And when they broke the kiss, she seemed to understand. They both had been through so much in such little time, she wasn’t ready for anything at the moment except take a long and restful holiday.

 

Someone cleared their throat and both blonds turned their head toward Joel and the Egyptian authorities behind the American.

 

“Roper is still up?”

 

Jonathan cleared his throat, red as a cherry.

 

“Yes, Angela’s still with him”

 

“You left a pregnant woman with the Worst Man in World, are you nuts?”

 

Jonathan snorted amusedly.

 

“In all honesty, Joel, I’d fear more for Roper than for Angela”replied the spy“She seems like a woman nobody wants to cross, pregnant or not”

 

Joel seemed amused by that.

 

“Damn right, Pine”replied the dark-skinned man as he made his way to the lift, the authorities following behind him“Damn right”

 

Jonathan watched them go, smile tugging at his lips.

 

“It’ll be over soon”mumbled to himself the British spy as Jed gave him a look, seeing something in his face.

 

“El Safa”

 

Jonathan blinked then turned his head to look at her.

 

“What…?”

 

“ _He_ is in El Safa Hospital, room 217”said simply the blonde American“I heard Frisky say that when he…”—Jed bit her lower lip and Jonathan’s hands turned to fists, nails digging painfully into the skin—“…I think you should go see him…”

 

Jonathan sighed, his hands going to his pocket—And touching the phone Roper had handed him angrily in the car.

 

“Jed, I…”

 

Jonathan cut himself as he heard commotion in the hall behind him. Turning his head, he watched as Frisky—Leg hastily bandaged— was detained by two men and led—Half-dragged—outside toward one of the police vans waiting in front of the hotel.

 

Seconds later, Sandy Langbourne followed the bodyguard.

 

Looking toward where Caroline was sitting—And seeing the woman at the point of tearing up—Jed squeezed Jonathan’s hand before she left to sit by the other woman and comfort her.

 

Jonathan watched her, his eyes following her sadly, wondering why he couldn’t love the woman.

 

Jonathan sighed, his fingers tapping against the phone in his pocket before fishing the thing out and typing into it before pocketing it back as he watched who the policemen were bringing next.

 

A struggling Tabby was brought to the van but he paid the man no mind, his eyes riveted on someone behind him.

 

Roper was finally in sight, flanked by a small army of policeman, his hands handcuffed in his back. Jonathan felt himself walk leisurely toward the older British, meeting him halfway.

 

Silently, the men glared at each other.

 

Jonathan wanted to let his rage explode and spit every hurtful truth toward the man.

 

But he didn’t.

 

He had won.

 

And his silence was more meaningful than half-thought words spit in blind rage.

 

“Why did you do it, Jonathan?”finally asked Roper“You can’t make me believe it’s because Corks needed _a favour_ ”

 

Jonathan regarded impassively the man before.

 

“You have to commit…”said the spy, throwing back the words Roper had said to him“…You have to make a decision……I made mine”—Jonathan’s glare became cold and merciless.

 

‘ _Years ago’_ wanted to say Jonathan but, he does that, and his plan to cut Corkoran from Roper can go down the drain.

 

The older man gave a huffed laugh.

 

“For love, I believe”drawled amusedly Roper, eyes boring knowingly in his.

 

Jonathan stayed silent, wanting nothing more than to give the man a face-lift with his fist.

 

“Couldn't just scratch my nose, could you?”asked Roper, his lips stretched into a smirk.

 

“With my palm or my fist?”replied in a tipped tone Jonathan, his smirk predatory.

 

Roper chuckled darkly before giving the spy a wink.

 

“See you in a few days”

 

Jonathan grinded his teeth at that as he glared into Roper’s retracting back, Angela and Joel waking past him. Standing by the threshold, Jonathan watched, amused, as Kouyami, Bargahti and Kouyami’s men arrived. The men spoke in quick Arabic before two large and muscled men stepped inside the van Roper was in before the two scorned men went to sit in the front of the van while the rest of the men went either inside the other van or a police car.

 

“What the hell's going on here?”breathed Joel, watching the men.

 

“I've got no idea”replied Angela.

 

Silently, Jonathan creeped up behind the two.

 

“Just a score settling”replied the man, almost startling the two as the engine of  the police cars and vans started.

 

“Score settling?”repeated Joel, before taking a step toward the van“Wait a second”

 

Angela saw something on Jonathan’s face and extended a hand to grab Joel’s wrist, stopping him from taking another step.

 

“He deserves it”—The dark-skinned man gaped at her as she turned toward her spy—“I thought they were supposed to meet with you in an hour”

 

“Indeed”replied Jonathan“But I fear someone spilled the beans on what was happening”—Giving a mischievous smirk, Jonathan pulled out his phone“Wonder who that would be?”

 

The two gaped at the smirking man as the cars and vans drove away and they could hear Roper’s angry shouts as they left.

 

“You bad boy, Jonathan”chided Angela.

 

“Oops”breathed Jonathan, a non-sorry grin at his lips before pocketing the phone.

 

Jonathan closed his eyes and breathed in.

 

For once, there was no weight in his stomach or his lungs.

 

Everything was over.

 

 

————————————

 

 

He lazied in bed, feeling lighter than he had in years.

 

Opening one eye, he noticed the sky was barely orange. Inhaling, the scent of orange blossom and ambergris filled his nose and he burrowed further into it. In his arms, his bedmate moaned and too, burrowed further into his chest. Opening both eyes, Jonathan stared at the glistening-white hair of Jed, the hand on her back tracing imaginary pattern in feather-light touches. Yesterday, Jed had come to him and asked if he could find her plane ticket for America—Which he had complied without hesitating. He had been able to find—And bought— her a direct flight to her sister’s hometown, Jed had then left to make a phone call to her sister, explaining in a sugar-coated way that she and Roper had broken up and she wanted to be around familiar faces and her son. Her sister had accepted and asked when she’ll be flying back, which Jed had replied tomorrow. Jed had hanged up with her sister’s promise to pick her up before the blonde woman went to Jonathan’s bed, disrobed and went under the cover before silent sobs had racked her body. Jonathan had stared heartbrokenly at her before he followed her example, disrobing and lying under the cover then, silently, had taken her in his arms and tried to convey as much comfort as he could.

 

They held each other.

 

They comforted each other with light squeeze, kisses or caresses.

 

But everything between them stayed platonic.

 

They needed comfort, not sex. Her more than him, and he couldn’t have refused her.

 

“I can hear you think…”breathed Jed into his chest and he chuckled soundlessly.

 

“Sorry”

 

Jed made a noise before raising her head slowly to look at him. Both slowly approached their face and their lips met in a sweet kiss but nothing escalated. They stuck to kissing and petting but nothing more.

 

“Sleep some more”breathed Jonathan, his forehead against hers.

 

She shook her head slowly.

 

“I have to take a plane”replied gently the woman“I need to be there early”

 

Jonathan nodded and both left the bed. They dressed silently before Jonathan helped her pack. They left Jonathan suite for the Hatshepsut one and both had packed in utter silence—And Jonathan had gone into the bathroom to pick up her things as the woman refused altogether to step a foot inside, and he did his best to ignore the still full bathtub with the pinkish water. When Jed’s luggage was done, they were quite happy to leave the suite for the breakfast hall. They ate in a mechanic way and unhungrily before they left for the lobby, sitting in one of their comfortable sofas.

 

“What time do you land?”asked Jonathan.

 

“6:00 a.m.”replied the blonde“Bright and early”

 

Jonathan chuckled, knowing she wasn’t the morning type, much like him—Or Corkoran.

 

“There be someone there to meet you?”

 

“I think they'll all be there”replied shakily Jed, her eyes wary“I keep thinking, what if he doesn't recognise me?”

 

“A son always recognises his mother”reassured Jonathan“And if he doesn't, I’ll take the first plane and I'll tell him, okay?”

 

Jed chuckled and he felt glad, a smile was better than a sad face.

 

“You can come visit soon, though”breathed the blonde American.

 

Jonathan stared at her. He knew she needed space but she also needed comfort. Slowly, he nodded.

 

“I promise”

 

Jed bit her lip sadly, her eyes filled with unshed tears before she kissed his forehead and silently stood up, Jonathan followed suite. Silently, hand-in-hand, they made their way to the entrance of the hotel, a taxi already waiting for them. Standing outside, by the threshold, Jonathan stared at her before kissing her forehead gently.

 

“Be good”chided jokingly the spy.

 

Jed smiled at him.

 

“You're a funny fish, Jonathan”

 

He chuckled.

 

“I know”

 

“Good”breathed the blonde before their lips met in a good-bye kiss.

 

It was sweet and loving and he so wanted it to last.

 

But it couldn’t.

 

They couldn’t…Not so soon…Not after…

 

They broke the kiss and Jed leisurely made her way to the taxi. A man opened the door for her and she stepped inside. As the door closed, she stared at him through the window before the car started and drove away. Jonathan watched it leave, his heart heavy, before he stared ahead, hearing the city slowly wake as a call for the prayer resonated.

 

“Is there anything I can do for you, sir?”asked the day manager, coming up behind him.

 

Jonathan chuckled and was about to answer no when he remembered what Jed had said earlier, concerning a _common friend_. His face became grim for a beat before he smiled at the man and nodded.

 

“Yes, could you call me a taxi?”asked Jonathan“I need to see someone at El Safa Hospital”

 

He wasn’t entirely done.

 

 

———————————

 

 

Calmly, Jonathan followed the nurse as she led him to Corkoran’s room. He was apprehensive of how Corkoran would react to him. The nurse stopped at a door, her hand on the doorknob before opening it and poking her head in.

 

“He’s asleep”said the woman in a heavily accented voice“Do you want to come another time?”

 

Jonathan wanted to say ‘yes’ but he shook his head.

 

“I’ll wait in his room, if you don’t mind”replied Jonathan“I’ll be nice”

 

The nurse pursed her lips before nodding and stepping away to allow him inside.

 

“Press the button if you need any help”informed the woman before closing the door.

 

Nodding to no one, Jonathan walked more into the room, sitting into the chair by the bed before gazing at the man on the bed. He looked sick, sicker if you took note of each and every tubes and IVs plugged into or onto him. His skin tone was pale, gone was the tan he had seen in Mallorca, replaced by an ashen one that seemed to bring out the dark circles under the eyes and the healing bruises. His cheeks seemed sunken and his hair even more grey.

 

Corkoran was definitely not a bright sight.

 

Clearing his throat softly, Jonathan stared at him, taking in everything from the way the machine beeped or exhaled or inhaled to Corkoran’s own little snores—Probably amplified by the breathing tubes in his nose. Inhaling deeply, Jonathan passed a hand on his face then his hair, ruffling it before taking out his phone and sending a quick text to Angela on his whereabouts and asking if she could help him one last time before staring unseeingly at his screen, unaware he was being observed.

 

“………Fuck……me”croaked a voice, startling him.

 

Looking up, Jonathan stared into two tired yet hostile blue eyes. The blond opened his mouth but no sound escaped him. What could he say? ‘Are you all right?’, ‘Want me to call a nurse?’ or ‘Do you know you look like shit?’.

 

“……Must…Be…In Hell…”croaked the Major, clearing his throat a little before coughing“…If…I’m…seeing……yo’r face…”

 

Jonathan kept on staring at him, still silent before he pocketed his phone and pressed the button by the bed to call a nurse. A few seconds later, a nurse poked her head in.

 

“ _Ymkn 'an laday…bed aljalid, min fadlk?_ ”asked Jonathan, struggling to remember the right words.

 

“ _Bialttakid”_ replied the woman before leaving.

 

A silence settled in the room, only broken when the nurse shuffled back in and set a bowl with crushed ice and a spoon on the table beside Jonathan.

 

“ _Shukraan_ ”said the spy.

 

The woman inclined her head before leaving the room. They stared at one another, one placidly and the other with animus, before Jonathan looked away, toward the bowl. Taking a spoonful of ice, he brought it to Corkoran’s lips. The man stared at the spoon as if it had personally offended him before glaring at the one who held it but he still swallowed the ice.

 

“Come to gloat?”growled the Major after he swallowed the ice—And damn it was doing good for his throat!— but Jonathan stayed silent, handing him another spoon of ice“Come to see what you’ve done?”

 

He stayed silent for a moment.

 

“No”answered the spy and Corkoran nearly choked when he snorted derisively.

 

“Right”—Cough—“And I’m the Queen of England”

 

Jonathan snorted.

 

“Her crown would suit you ill”deadpanned Jonathan, a smirk tugging at his lips“But you’d look dashing in her clothes”

 

“Ah, ah, ah”drawled the man“Real funny”

 

He couldn’t believe he had missed their witty bickering!

 

He couldn’t!

 

“Why are you here?”growled Corkoran.

 

The former-spy pursed his lips, wondering how he could bring the latest news to the man and for a moment, he felt lost.

 

“I, er…I don’t know”—Corkoran snorted.

 

“Really? So you just visit pople you gave a good thrashing because you felt like it?”snarked Corkoran, misquoting him.

 

Don’t react, don’t react, don’t react, don’t react…

 

“Jed told me where you were staying”replied the blond British“And I-”

 

“Please tell me how the bitch is doing?”cut Corkoran, a nasty smirk plastered on his lips.

 

Don’t react, don’t react, don- Sod it!

 

“Watch it, Lance”hissed warningly Jonathan“Or I’ll make good use of the bed”—Jonathan smirked sardonically—“And not in the way you will like”

 

Thankfully, Corkoran shut up and unconsciously leaned a bit away from him. The silence was back, more awkward and tense and heavy as before. Groaning, Jonathan passed both hands on his face, tiredness and the backlash of stress of the last months finally taking its toll on him.

 

“……You still didn’t answer me”said Corkoran, his eyes analysing Jonathan, taking in everything“…Where’s Roper?”—Corkoran frowned when he saw Jonathan tense his jaws—“He couldn’t have just left you here with me, right?”

 

Jonathan stayed silent as he pondered what to say.

 

“That’s why I’m here…Partly”said Jonathan after a while, Corkoran surprisingly silent and patient“…There is, hum…There was…”

 

Jonathan groaned again, before he fished his phone and went on the internet. He skimmed through the device before he found what he was looking for and handed the phone to Corkoran. The former-night manager watched as different emotions passed on his ex-lover, going from baffled to alarmed to bitter. Jonathan had chosen an article from the BBC News, mainly for its ‘Richard Onslow Roper and Accomplices Arrested’ headline.

 

“…What the fuck is this?”

 

Jonathan had never heard this kind of tone from Corkoran. It was the kind of tone that was almost like the calmness before the cataclysm. Closing his eyes for a moment, Jonathan inhaled slowly.

 

“It’s just as the title say”

 

Corkoran’s grip tightened on the phone—Making the thing wince and crack a bit— before glaring at him—And he almost hunched at the intensity.

 

“So I was right, it was _you_ ”hissed Corkoran and Jonathan felt the need to nod“And you come in here, just to tell me this? Do you have a death wish?”

 

Jonathan blinked, once, twice before giving a shrug.

 

“Maybe, but!”interjected Jonathan when he saw Corkoran looked ready to pounce on him“Bear something in mind should you want to kill me”

 

“What? I’ll make Jed cry? Boohoo! Her loss”hissed Corkoran, his fingers twitching spasmodically over his IVs.

 

Jonathan shook his head slowly.

 

“Maybe you will, but no, you can kill me, I don’t care, I’ve won anyway”said Jonathan, massaging his eyes“But, one of my friends will be coming here and when she finds my body, you go to jail”—Jonathan huffed a small chuckle—“And I wouldn’t be surprised if she puts you in the same prison as Roper, and from there on, it’ll be the end of you, Corky”

 

Corkoran frowned at him, inunderstanding.

 

“……What…?”

 

“Back in Turkey, after I rendered you unconscious”told Jonathan“Roper came and was ready to shoot you like a dog, to plug the leak”—Corkoran shook his head strongly Jonathan heard the cervical crack.

 

“Lies!”snarled the smaller man and Jonathan shook his head slowly.

 

“I’m telling the truth, and you know it”said Jonathan, calmly“You always seemed to know when I was lying”

 

Corkoran clenched and unclenched his jaws, eerily silent.

 

“Why are you telling me this?”breathed Corky, eyes riveted on his cover.

 

Jonathan inhaled slowly.

 

‘ _Here goes nothing’_

 

“Because, after Roper discovered _I_ was the mole, I told him we were in cahoots”informed Jonathan“And he believed me, you shouting my _real_ name when you first woke up helped a lot, by the way”—The heart monitor started beeping like mad—“So, if he sees you, Corky, he won’t hesitate and _will_ put a bullet in your head”

 

Corkoran snarled at nothing, physically pushing himself into a sitting position, his hand reaching shakily for the call button by his bed. He pressed and pressed and pressed the button until three nurses came barging in into his room.

 

“ _'urid lah 'an yumaris aljins kharj!_ ”hissed Corkoran, surprising Jonathan who didn’t know he could speak Arabic“ _ALAN!”_

One of the nurses came up to him as demanded that he leave the room. Silently, Jonathan headed for the door, his hand on the handle as he opened the door.

 

“You’re welcome for saving you and buying you your life”said Jonathan before closing the door, muting Corkoran’s swearing and cursing as the women threatened to sedate him again.

 

Jonathan calmly made his way toward the resting area of the hospital, feeling like in dire need of some calm—And maybe a cup of tea to sooth his nerves. He was about to reach it when he heard someone call his name. Turning his head, he saw Angela waddle toward him.

 

“Going off to see Corkoran, have you gone mad overnight?”chided the woman and Jonathan felt a tug at his lips.

 

“Maybe, after everything I’ve done I wouldn’t be surprised”—Angela gave him a look that made him look away, a bit sheepish.

 

The pregnant woman passed a hand over her tired face.

 

“Please tell me you had a good reason to see him”

 

“Hum…Does informing him about Roper’s case count?”—From the way Angela looked at him, it was a clear ‘no’.

 

“Jonathan”began the woman.

 

“Please, let me explain”said the blond man“He needed to be warned of what happened”

 

“The local authorities could have done that, Jonathan”replied the woman.

 

“I know, but they wouldn’t have been able to fill in some blanks”—Jonathan clenched his jaws—“And I needed him to know what I said to Roper, what _we_ were”

 

“Why would you inform him of this?”

 

“Because of Roper and what the man would do to Corks”replied Jonathan, Angela raised an eyebrow at the nickname but said nothing“ Say, you arrest Corks, he will go to the same prison as Roper”

 

“We could transfer him”said Angela, making Jonathan shook his head.

 

“Roper has resources, he would have been able to pull some strings so he could be”added Jonathan“And Roper won’t need to be asked twice about killing Corkoran, even if I wasn’t telling the truth”

 

“Then what do you want us to do, Jonathan?”asked Angela“We can’t arrest him since _he_ clearly wasn’t present and we don’t have proof to accuse nor charge him with siomething”

 

The blue eyed British swallowed slowly.

 

“Put us in a witness protection and leave him in my care”

 

Angela gave a long suffering sigh, a hand coming under her swollen belly.

 

“Jonathan…”

 

“Please”said Jonathan“Corkoran is Roper’s right and left-hand man, without him, Roper is resourceless a-”

 

“Jonathan”interrupted the woman“I know and I understand why you’re asking this……But I need to ask, are you compromised, emotionally speaking?”

 

Jonathan looked at her, opened his mouth but no sound came out and he closed it shut, looking at his feet.

 

“I don’t know”

 

“Do you intend to plan something with him? To release Roper”

 

Jonathan looked up sharply at that, hurt that she could think about that.

 

“No”hissed Jonathan, his gaze ablaze.

 

Angela said nothing and simply stared at him, her eyes seemingly x-raying him.

 

“I’ll see what I can do for Corkoran”—Jonathan nodded—“You will both live in one of the few hideouts we still have and I want a report each week until further notice”

 

Jonathan nodded and watched the woman leave, her phone in her hand.

 

He could make-do with that.

 

He still had Corkoran to warn—And he couldn’t help but let out a long suffering sigh at that— and he hoped this time, Angela will be here with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Je suis gagnant!->I'm a winner!  
> Faites vos jeux, s'il vous plait->Make/Place your bids, please  
> Rien ne va plus->No more bids  
> Merci->Thank you  
> Shukraan->Thank you  
> Ymkn 'an laday…bed aljalid, min fadlk?->Could I have…some ice?
> 
> Bialttakid->Of course.
> 
>  
> 
> urid lah 'an yumaris aljins kharj!->I want him to fuck off!
> 
> ALAN!->NOW!


End file.
